The Gallows of Heartache
by mrssamwinchester93
Summary: Grayson Becker moves back to her hometown ten years after leaving. She expects everything that she left behind. She doesn't expect Isaac Lahey. Will things ever be different or will Grayson learn to embrace heartache? I don't own Teen Wolf.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She remembered this house in her dreams. It was large with three stories and a spacious backyard that her father had built a tall wooden swing set in. She remembered spending hours in that backyard with her older sister Kara and they would spend hours in the November leaves, creating ever bigger piles of fallen leaves and jumping into them before tossing handfuls of them in each other's faces and down each other's shirts.

She remembered how their mother would call them in for hot chocolate and the two of them would sit in front of the big brick fireplace and drink their hot chocolate while playing Clue or Candy land while their parents watched the news just a few feet away.

But when she was six, her mom got really sick. She didn't notice it at first but, looking back now, the signs were there. Mom would get up later and later in the day and she would get tired a lot faster, hardly able to keep with them as they enjoyed their summer days and weekends. It wasn't until that fall that things started to get bad.

First, her dad would come home earlier every day and then he just started working from home. Not only did mom look tired now but dad did too. After a while, mom couldn't even get out of bed anymore. Kara said it was because she had cancer but Grayson didn't know what that meant. Daddy just said that mommy was really sick and that soon the angels were going to take her to live in heaven with God. Grayson didn't know what that meant either.

It was a week before her seventh birthday when mommy didn't wake up anymore. A few days later, she remembered standing in a big room with lots of flowers and people who were crying and a big brown box that her mommy was sleeping in. She wanted to go up to the box and lay beside her mommy but there wasn't enough room and mommy looked funny.

She remembered going to a big field with lots of stones pointing towards the sky and a big hole that mommy's box was lowered into. She remembered looking up at the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight as the man dressed all in black with a little leather book in his hands recited a bunch of big words that she didn't understand.

She remembered people crying and hugging her and then everything was a blur. One minute they're happy in their big house and the next, she and her sister are sitting in the backseat of the car watching as the house becomes smaller and smaller before disappearing all together.

And now, ten years later, sixteen years old and two parental deaths later, Grayson Becker stands just a few feet away from the front steps of her old house in Beacon Hills. The place where her mother was dead and buried. The place where her older sister ran back to as soon as she turned 18 leaving a twelve year old Grayson to deal with a still grieving father who lost himself in a bottom of a whiskey bottle every night after work.

The place where all her happy memories should lay but all she can see in those long ago dreams are the days when she was still young and innocent. The place where she didn't have to grow up to fast. The place where they were happy. She held nothing but for contempt for this place. Could her day really get any worse?


	2. Blood

Chapter 1

Omega/Blood

Grayson sucked in a deep breath through her nose and blinked up at the house she used to call her home. She didn't look back when she heard the trunk of the car slam shut and she barely held in the urge to pull away when her sister draped an arm over her shoulders. "Looks the same doesn't it?" Grayson grimaced.

"I don't remember." Lie. She remembered all too clearly everything about this house. Kara took a deep breath through her nose. "Don't be like, Gray. This is your life now." Kara stepped away and turned to stand in front of her. Her face was a mask of indifference and determination. "I'm the only family you have and you need to accept that. Until you're 18, you're stuck with me. Try to make the best of it."

Kara searched her eyes before sighing and turned towards the house. "You can have your old room." Grayson sighed before slowly following her sister up the front steps.

The house was the exactly the same on the inside as it did in her dreams. Wide and bright. There wasn't a space in the house that wasn't illuminated by natural or artificial light. Grayson examined every inch of the house before she met her sisters eyes.

Kara's eyes were hopeful and a little desperate. She wanted Grayson to stay. Grayson sagged internally. She wasn't angry at her sister. Okay, she was angry at her sister but not for moving her to Beacon Hills. She was angry at her sister for leaving her alone four years ago to deal with her alcoholic father alone. That wasn't a twelve year olds job.

She wasn't angry about living in Beacon Hills but she wasn't thrilled either. It was the beginning of the second semester which meant she was starting in the middle of the school year and didn't know anyone. She sighed again and shrugged. "I'm trying, Kara."

Her sister nodded and flicked her eyes to the stairs. "Do you remember where it is?" Grayson just nodded in response and slowly moved towards the long staircase. She drug her bags on the floor behind her as she passed the hall bathroom, the guest room which used to be Kara's room, her parent's room which, apparently, was now Kara's room and finally stopped at the end of the hall.

The white door was closed and the brass knob was cold against her palm as she pushed the door open. She stood in the doorway for a long time, just taking in what Kara had done to the room that used to be bubble gum pink with unicorns on the walls.

In place of her white child's bed was replaced with, what appeared to be, an expensive iron four post bed frame that had transparent white curtains tied down to each post so that when she untied it, the bed was surrounded by white. The bedspread was all white as was the rest of the furniture in the room. The nightstand on the right hand side of the bed was white with a silver lamp and a black alarm clock.

The dresser on the wall directly across from her, with two windows on either side of it that also had white curtains, was white with a large wide mirror mounted on the wall above it. Grayson turned her head to the left and saw a second white door which she could only assume was her closet. A white desk sat against the wall beside the closet with a closed Mac book resting neatly in the center of the desk. On the wall next to the door she was standing sat a white bookshelf that was filled from top to bottom with books of all different colors and sizes.

She stepped into the room and placed both of her bags on the pristine bed. She garnered some satisfaction from knowing that the bed wasn't as perfect as it was when she first laid eyes on it. She stepped up to the bookshelf and examined all the titles. Moby Dick, all seven Harry Potters, Lord of the Flies, Peter Pan, the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, an assortment of Stephan King novels, The Chronicles of Narnia, The Hunger Games and an odd mix of many more titles scattered across the six foot long and four foot high bookshelf.

Grayson stepped farther into her old room and looked down when the wooden floors beneath her creaked loudly. Her mouth agape and her blue eyes fixed on the white ceiling fan above her, she made up her mind. This room was way too white.

Kara leaned against the doorjamb as she watched her younger sister work. The windows were open and a cool breeze blew in through the room. The ceiling light and bedside lamp were both on. The clothes from her bags were already strewn messily across the bed and some of the drawers of the dresser were open and the closet door stood ajar.

Several posters lined the walls already, adding color to the pale room. A poster of the boy band One Direction was plastered to the inside of the closet door which Kara already knew was going to be perpetually open. Another poster of the Jonas Brothers was taped to the wall beside the bookshelf. A move poster of the fourth Harry Potter movie was taped to the wall above her nightstand and movie poster of The Hunger Games was taped to the wall behind her head board.

"This room needed some color." Grayson turned and met her sister's eyes. Kara always had to catch her breath when she looked at Grayson; she looked so much like their mother. Kara was only twelve when she died so there were only a handful of memories but they were enough.

Grayson had her collarbone brushing hair pulled back into a clip at the base of her neck. Her blue eyes were bright with concentration and resignation. Kara wished there was something other than age keeping her here. Kara knew that if Grayson were old enough, she would choose to live alone but she wasn't so she was stuck with Kara for the next two years.

Grayson wasn't tall. She only stood barely five feet tall but she was a tough little girl. She was stubborn just like their mom. She looked just like their mother did and Kara smiled. If only Grayson knew.

"Yeah, why was this room so white?" Kara shook herself and met her sister's eyes. "Uh, well," She turned her gaze away to look around the room. "It was bright pink when I came back and built for a six year old so I just renovated the whole thing and told myself that if you ever came to visit, you could do what you wanted with it." She looked back at her sister who was nodding slowly.

"Any ideas?" Grayson turned to look at her sister and paused. She thought about possible color schemes for only a few seconds before she shook her head. "I like it the way it is. Reminds me of a fresh start?" She turned to her sister. She hadn't meant to phrase it as a question but in the end, she guessed it was. Kara smiled gently and nodded slowly. "I like that."

They turned to the windows when a door slammed and Grayson stepped up to the window. "Isaac! Get back here! Isaac!" An older man with glasses and a face etched in anger stood on his front step with his hands on his hips as a boy about her age sped by on his bike down the road and away. The man stood angrily on the steps before shaking his head and turned back to his front door slamming it shut behind. Grayson could see the glass in the windows shaking; he'd slammed it so hard.

She turned to her sister with raised eyebrows. "Does that happen often?" Kara looked at her knotted fingers. Grayson waited but didn't get an answer. "Kara…" Her sister looked up and Grayson swallowed back what she was going to say. "I'm pretty sure that Isaac gets beaten on a regular occasion."

Grayson's eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder back at the house. She turned back to her sister. "Did you report it?" Kara nodded and licked her lips. "Yeah. Several of us on the block have but the police can't seem to find anything wrong. Isaac won't say anything against his father and after a while, people stopped calling to complain." She shrugged.

Grayson looked down. "How often does it happen?" Kara turned away and bit her bottom lip. "Sometimes I hear him scream almost every night of the week." She shrugged again and turned troubled eyes back to her sister. "Sometimes it's quiet for a week. It depends." Grayson took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "On what?" Kara sagged and raised her arms, bringing them down with a loud slap. "I don't know, Gray. Sometimes it depends on what time dinner was on the table others are a little more complicated than that." Grayson looked away and nodded.

"How about some dinner, yeah?" She looked at Kara. Her sister was giving her a small, hopeful smile. She smiled gently back before nodding and licking her lips. "I was going to visit mom before dinner, if that's okay?" Kara stopped and turned in the doorway before slowly nodding. "You remember where it is?" Grayson nodded slowly. "Just up the road and around the corner." Kara nodded. "I'll text when dinner's almost ready." Grayson nodded and turned back to the window, staring at the still house across the street.

Something about the boy across the street drew her in. He was obviously from a troubled home but there was something else. Something deeper. Darker even. She pursed her lips and stood up, grabbing her jean jacket from the edge of her bed before swiftly descending the stairs.

As she stepped out into the cool winter air of California she noticed a boy about her age doing the same from next door. He was tall with blonde hair and a lean figure. He hadn't spotted her yet so she continued her examination of him.

His face was pretty but seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl that took away from all aspects of his looks. His eyes looked too cold and hard and his forehead was going to wrinkle soon if he didn't ease up on the grimace.

"What are you looking at?" She looked up and met his icy gaze with her own. "You, clearly." He narrowed his already small eyes and sneered. "Well, take a picture. It'll last longer." Grayson rolled her eyes and walked down the steps, walking at a brisk pace towards the cemetery. "Hey, where are you going?" She didn't stop. "Why would I tell you that?"

He didn't respond but she heard him get into his car and start the engine. From the sounds of it, it was a nice and expensive car. She was right. Within seconds, a black Porsche pulled up beside her and rolled along with her stride. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

Grayson didn't look at him. "I'm your new neighbor." He scoffed. "You know Kara?" Grayson pretended like his tone of voice didn't bother her. "Yeah. Why?" He just shook his head and sneered. "She's a basket case. How do you know her?" She still didn't look over.

"Again, why should I tell you?" He chuckled. "Because I'm your new neighbor." Grayson stopped walking and he stopped his car, looking up at her expectantly. "I'm her sister." His expression didn't change. "I didn't know she had a sister." Grayson sneered. "Well, now you do."

She started walking again. "Where are you going? Do you need a ride?" She shook her head. "I don't make a point of accepting rides from strangers." He smiled and leaned back in his seat. "But I'm not a stranger." She licked her lips. "That remains to be seen." He rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car."

She stopped and turned on her heel to face him, her eyes burning. "Look, kid. I don't even know your name so run along to whatever play date daddy's scheduled for you and leave me alone." His face melted into a mask of pure furry but Grayson didn't back down. He sneered at her and looked her over once. "Fine, freak." She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt of a comeback and stepped back as he sped away, his tires squealing against the pavement as he disappeared into the slowly setting sun.

It was dark by the time she reached the cemetery and she regretted not bringing a flashlight. Her memories served her well, however, when her feet carried her to a part of the cemetery she vaguely recalled and she found herself in front of a polished grey stone with her mother's name carved into the face.

She cocked her head to the side and slowly lowered herself to the cool grass. She reached forward with her right hand and slowly traced the letters in her mother's name. **CHANDLER ELIZABETH BECKER.** Grayson pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. **Beloved Mother, Wife and Sister** was written below her name and above her birth and death dates. **1964-2002** was the last line on the tombstone. She was only 38 when she died. She was too young.

Grayson closed and thought of the most beautiful image she had of her mother. She opened her eyes seconds later when nothing came to her. Her chin trembled when she realized she couldn't come up with anything.

"It's been a long time, mom. Forever I feel." She chuckled slightly and shook her head, pressing the heel of her left hand to the space between her eyebrows. "I haven't been here since you were buried ten years ago." She gazed longingly at the stone. "I feel like a terrible daughter."

She looked at her feet and saw the small tattoo on the top of her right foot. A few months before she moved here, her sister came up and visited for Thanksgiving and took her to get the tattoo she'd always wanted. It was small pink cancer ribbon that rested just above her toes. A small **C** rested in the closed portion of the ribbon. It was for her mother.

"I talk to you sometimes when I'm lonely. I just tell you about what's going on in my life. I didn't want to move here. I mean, I know I have no other options and everything but I didn't want to come back here. All I can remember when I'm here is how sick you were and the funeral and all those crying people and how you…" She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"And how you died right before my seventh birthday." She felt the backs of her eyes burning and she blinked several times. "You promised me you would help me blow out the candles. You promised that you would wake me up at exactly the time I was born. That was the first year you were going to do it, mom. Do you remember?"

She swiped quickly at a single tear that leaked out of the corner of her eye. "I can't even remember what you look like on my own." She swallowed thickly and stared back at the name on the headstone. "Kara tells me I look just like you and daddy used to say that he would look at me just to see your eyes again."

A single sob fell from her lips and she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. A broken smile graced her lips. "How's daddy, mom? I hope he's okay, now. He was a mess, Ma, after you." She took a deep breath through her nose. "I'm just glad he's not in pain anymore." She brought a shaking hand up to the top of the headstone and gently ran her fingers of the ridged top. "I miss you, mommy. The only thing I have of you is your and daddy's wedding picture."

Grayson closed her eyes took a deep breath and licked her lips. Her mouth was dry and her eyes stung terribly with unshed tears. "You looked so beautiful, mom." She scanned the name again and ran her left hand over it. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She closed her eyes before slowly standing and brushing herself off.

She turned and stopped short when the boy from across the street, Isaac, stood leaning against a headstone a few feet away from her. His head was down but his eyes were looking directly at her.

She turned to look behind her before looking back at him, her hands buried deep in her back pockets. "How long have you been there?" He raised his head slightly and she forced herself not to flinch at the sight of the ghastly bruise just beginning to form around his left eye. His bottom lip was split open down the middle and he was tonguing it incessantly. "Long enough." His voice was as smooth as silk and sent shivers down her spine.

"What did you hear?" Isaac shrugged and pushed off of the headstone, his hands in his pockets. Grayson eyed him as he stepped around the headstone between them and stopped next to her, reading her mother's name. "I remember her." She turned her head to look at him. "What?"

His eyes met hers. Blue for blue. His eyes were fathomless and Grayson found herself already getting lost in them. "She was the librarian at the elementary school. She was nice. Always smiled at me."

Grayson nodded, remembering that somewhere in the back of her mind. "Yeah, she was always smiling." Isaac nodded and looked over at her. "I never saw you at school, though." She nodded and looked up at him. "I was homeschooled until she died." Isaac nodded wordlessly and turned his body so his front was facing her side. "Did you always live in that house?" She nodded again his eyebrows pulled together.

Grayson looked him over. He was tall and lean; she could see the coiled muscle hidden beneath his baggy clothes. His curls were a tussled mess a top his head and she just wanted to run her fingers through them. His face was thin and angular, his cheekbones jutting out into handsome shadows. "How come I never saw you?" Grayson flicked her gaze back up to his and shrugged, turned her body to face his. "I don't know. How come I never saw you?" She threw his question back at him.

He smiled slowly and his whole face changed. His lips pulled back to show off perfect white teeth and his eyes seemed brighter all of the sudden. His bottom lip was fuller than his upper lip but Grayson didn't mind. She thought it brought character to his smile. "I don't know." He gave her answer back to her.

She smiled and he looked at his feet. She reached into her jacket pocket when she felt her phone buzz. Kara said dinner was ready. She looked up at Isaac and her smile melted away. "I have to go." He looked up at her and nodded slowly. "Do you need a ride?" She narrowed her eyes before nodding.

He smiled wider and led her to a tree where his bike was locked. He leaned down to undo the lock and straightened. "Do you want to sit on the handlebars or stand on the back?" She smiled and carefully placed herself on the handlebars.

As he adjusted his position on the seat she leaned back as far as she was comfortable and felt his shoulder brush the middle of her back. "Don't let me fall." He chuckled and she could feel his breath against her neck. She shivered. "I'll never let you go." She felt a double meaning to his words.

It didn't take them long to reach the neighborhood and he came to a gentle stop when they reached her house. She slowly lowered herself to the sidewalk on shaky legs before turning to Isaac, who was still straddling the bike, and smiled. She brushed her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for giving me a ride." He nodded and looked up at her door. "Wouldn't want you to walk alone in the dark."

She nodded and looked back at her front door. She turned back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He jerked his eyes down to hers and pulled his brows together. "School. I'm registering at Beacon Hills High tomorrow." She said, amused. He smiled and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess you will." She smiled and watched him slowly walk his bike back across the street to his house.

When he disappeared inside she frowned. It wasn't long before the yelling started and she flinched when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She closed her eyes and turned to her own door. She easily got inside and pressed her back to the door.

She looked up at the ceiling and bit her bottom lip. A smile came to her face. Maybe Beacon Hills wasn't so bad after all. As she made her way to the kitchen, she absently wondered what else there was that could possibly greet her in this town.

She was in for a bumpy ride. At least she would have Isaac. Hopefully.

**I'm writing another Teen Wolf Story! Obviously. But this one takes place all in season two and it's ultimately about Isaac. It's not going to coincide with Safe and Sound at all. It's going to be a totally different story on its own. No Keeva and baby Stiles just like there's no Grayson in Little Wonders. I was originally going to make Grayson a friend of Keeva's but I felt like that would be too difficult cause both stories are taking place in season 2 so this story stands all on its own. I'm excited about writing this story though, guys, because this one gets to be more of an original piece because I'm basing a lot of scenes on things that we don't see on screen. There will be some on screen stuff too but ultimately this is like a behind the scenes thing.**

**I hope you guys like it because, next to Stiles, Isaac is my favorite character and I wanted to write an Isaac/OC story so, review, review, review! Thanks.**


	3. Girls Like You

** Chapter 2**

**Shape Shifted/Girls Like You**

Grayson took a deep breath and tilted her head farther back against the roof as she gazed at the stars. Kara was working late and Grayson was apprehensive about her first day at Beacon Hills High School tomorrow. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, trying to calm her racing heart. A small smile graced her lips when Isaac Lahey's eyes came to her mind. His crystal blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul captivated her and mesmerized her. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of him.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a muffled crash. She sat up and listened carefully. She heard some shouting and then the sound of glass breaking. She watched the house carefully and just a few seconds later, Isaac rushed out the door and down the driveway, picking up his bike and riding quickly away.

His father stepped out onto the front stoop just as fast and called after him as he disappeared down the road. It didn't take him long to fish out his keys and get in his car before driving off after him.

Grayson kept her eyes on the last place she'd seen Isaac and took a deep breath. She couldn't help but hope that he was okay and that he wouldn't get hurt. She looked up when she heard the sound of distant thunder and she sighed.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and checked the time. It was a quarter to eight and she still had to shower and pick an outfit for Monday morning. She carefully slipped down off the edge of the roof and easily found her window ledge.

She made it inside just before the rain started and she twisted the latch before turning to her closet. She rested her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. "I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day."

The next morning, she woke up at 7:45 on the dot and pushed the covers lazily down her legs. She stared at her ceiling for several seconds as the remnants of her dream vanished. Isaac Lahey was becoming a problem in her life and this was only her third day in Beacon Hills. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking towards her closet and picking up the dress she'd picked out the night before. She dazedly walked down the hall to her bathroom. Kara had her own built into the master bedroom to Grayson claimed the hall bathroom as her own. She plugged in her straightener and brushed her teeth and hair.

She did her makeup first, lining her eyes with a thin layer of black and some gold eyes shadow before applying mascara to her upper lashes. She pulled her small spaghetti strapped leopard print dress off the hanger before slipping it on. She pulled on black socks that reached the middle of her calves before lacing up her black combat boots.

After doing her hair, makeup and getting dressed, Grayson exited the bathroom and grabbed her black purse, making sure she had her house keys, her transcripts for the school and her planner before she made her way downstairs.

She paused when she stepped off the last step. Kara was dressed in jeans and a sweater with quiet music playing in the background and bacon sizzling in the skillet. She slowly stepped up to the counter and placed her bag on the stool beside her.

Kara almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of Grayson at the counter. She laughed shakily before setting her spatula down beside the hot pan. "I was getting ready to come up and get you. You look nice." Grayson raised her eyebrows and nodded. "You're making breakfast." It wasn't a question. Kara nodded and glanced back at the stovetop. "I hope you like pancakes." Grayson chewed on the inside of her cheek for a few seconds before standing.

"I appreciate the gesture but I wanted to get to school early so I could get situated, you know? Thanks." Grayson turned in time to miss the disappointment on her sister's face. "Gray, wait." Grayson stopped and turned slightly. Kara smiled sadly and tossed her a set of keys. Grayson looked down at them and back up at her sister. Kara shrugged.

"They're dads. I figured you'd appreciate them a lot more than me." Grayson didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. She smiled tightly and nodded once before continuing on her way. Kara waited until she heard the door close before she leaned against the counter, her shoulders sagging and her eyes welling up with tears that she wouldn't let fall.

She knew that Grayson wouldn't open up to her right away but she didn't think that it would be this hard. She sighed and pushed herself off the counter and turned off the burned. She picked up the skillet and pushed the uncooked pancakes into the trashcan.

Grayson pulled up to the school almost an hour before classes actually started. There were a few cars scattered throughout the parking lot but she knew she was the first student there. She should have just stayed and had breakfast with Kara but she needed to sort out how she felt about her sister before she went any farther with the relationship. She sighed and pushed open the door.

Finding the office was easy when there weren't any bodies blocking her pathway. A pretty, statuesque red haired woman was sitting behind the secretary's desk. She looked up sharply when Grayson entered the office and Grayson had to force herself to continue with the force of the woman's gaze. "Can I help you?" Her voice was equally as sharp as her hawk like gaze.

Grayson stopped at the desk and rested her clasped hands flat on top of the counter. "I'm new. I just transferred in on Saturday and I need to get registered." The woman arched a perfect eyebrow and looked Grayson over once before reaching around behind her. She handed Grayson a clipboard with several different documents attached. "Fill this out and when you're done give them back to me with your medical history and transcripts attached." Grayson took a deep breath and nodded, turning to take a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk.

The questions were relatively easy to answer and Grayson was done in just under a half hour. She stood and placed the documents back on the counter. The woman looked up and smiled stiffly. "Have a seat and I'll have your schedule ready in a few minutes." Grayson nodded and sat back down.

She'd been in the office long enough for students to arrive on campus and start riffling through lockers. The woman wasn't lying when she said she'd have her schedule ready in a few minutes. She handed Grayson three separate sheets of paper and proceeded to explain their significance. "The first sheet is your schedule. Most of your previous classes transferred over except for chemistry and English so those you'll have to take again. You have, in order, Chemistry 2, Advanced Psychology, French 4, English 101, lunch, Economics 2, a free period, Journalism 3 and study hall. The second sheet is a map of the school and that last sheet is your locker number and its combination."

Grayson looked up when the woman finished explaining and smiled thinly. "Thank you." The woman nodded once and watched as Grayson left the office.

Grayson found her locker in a matter of minutes and twisted the combination before pulling on the lock. Nothing happened. She sighed and tried again and still nothing happened. She sagged and stared at the number plate on the locker and then at her paper, making sure they were a match. They were.

She tried again and still nothing. She rested her forehead on the door and groaned. "You have to put the combination in twice before it'll work." She jumped when a low male voice sounded next to her. A boy with dark brown hair and the cutest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen smiled widely down at her. Another boy with deep caramel eyes and close cropped hair stood next to him.

"Thank you?" It came out as a question. The boy laughed and shook his head. "Sorry. This was my locker last year and no one had the decency to tell me how to do it. It took me a semester to figure it out." She smiled awkwardly and nodded once before taking his advice. The locker opened without a hitch.

She glanced over to see both boys still looking at her. She smiled and began to put her things in the locker. "Thanks. Again. I'm new. It's my first day." He nodded and his friend stepped forward. "I'm Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. This is Scott. McCall. Scott McCall." He nodded jerkily and she smiled, amused. "I'm Grayson Becker." Stiles nodded. "Cool. Why'd you transfer in the middle of the year?"

Scott nudged him in the ribs when Grayson looked away. "Sorry, my brain is slower than my mouth. Usually." Stiles said as he rubbed his side where Scott had elbowed him. Grayson looked over and shook her head. "It's fine. I actually lived in Beacon Hills until I was six but my mom died so my dad moved us away. Now I live with my sister in our old house." Both boys nodded.

Grayson laughed once and bit her bottom lip. "It was nice to meet you but I don't want to be late, you know? First day and all." She began to walk away and wasn't surprised when they followed. "What's your first class?" She pulled out her schedule and glanced at the paper. "Chem 2 with Harris." Both boys groaned and Stile snatched her paper from her. "Hey!"

He looked it over quickly and hummed. "Not bad, except for the chemistry bit. That sucks but you get to be with us and Allison and Lydia so it's not a total loss." Grayson drew her brows together. "Who're Allison and Lydia?" Stiles glanced around inconspicuously and licked his lips. "Allison is…"

"Right there." Scott said breathlessly. Grayson turned her head to follow Scott's line of sight and smiled lightly. A very striking brunette was a few lockers away from them, shoving books in and taking books out. She was tall with a short white dress on with brown tights and tan ankle boots. Her shiny curls cascaded down her back.

She looked over and smiled shyly at Scott before turning back to her locker. Grayson looked up at Stiles when he sighed heavily. "Allison and Scott have a deep history that is way too emotionally compromised for me to explain. Basically, her dad hates him so they're 'secretly dating'." Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And Lydia?" Stiles jerked his gaze down to hers. "Lydia?" Grayson nodded slowly. "You said we had chemistry with Allison and Lydia. Who's Lydia?" Scott popped back into the conversation after staring at Allison until she walked away. "Lydia is the girl that Stiles has been in love with since third grade. She is…was the most popular girl in school until she went a little crazy after the winter dance. She's still highly unattainable for Stiles but he still hopes."

Grayson covered up her chuckle by pretending it was a cough but Scott's eyes twinkled in shared mirth. Stiles didn't think it was very funny. He huffed. "She's not crazy. She's just traumatized." Grayson didn't miss the widening of Scott's eyes and Stiles' slight panic. "Why?" Stiles gaped but was saved from actually answered with the warning bell. "Oh, look at that. We're going to be late." He sing-songed as they dragged her down the hall.

She could tell, the minute she entered the classroom, that she would despise this teacher with every fiber of her being. He just looked like an asshole and he sneered at her when she walked in unlike most teachers she knew who smiled when a new student was introduced. She handed him her schedule and he tore it from her hands. "Another one? Just what I need. Find a seat."

She ripped her schedule from his hands and marched to the back of the room and took a seat at an empty table. Stiles and Scott turned to smile at her and she smiled thinly back. Scott was the first to turn away when Allison entered the room but Stiles was right behind when a strawberry blonde in a tight purple dress glided into the room. She took an educated guess and told herself that this was Lydia.

She looked away out the window beside her when the late bell rang; signaling not only the start of class but that anyone still in the halls was late for class. She tapped her pencil on the side of her notebook and blocked out whatever Harris was saying.

She looked up however when the door opened. "Mr. Lahey, why do you insist on arriving late to my class?" Isaac didn't answer. Instead he took the only empty seat, beside Grayson, and tried to make himself as small as possible. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…"

Grayson took her eyes away from Harris and rested her elbow on the table, her head rested on her palm as she turned her eyes to Isaac. He glanced at her and gave her a crooked smile, hunching down further in his seat.

Grayson examined his six foot frame that was squashed uncomfortably in the small chair. He was dressed in the same clothes she had seen him in the night before. A navy blue hoodie with dark washed jeans that had a few worn spots on the knees. Black vans adorned his feet and his curls looked run through and thoroughly slept on. He was mouthwatering.

Isaac turned his head to look at Grayson when he heard her heart rate increase slightly. She turned away, blushing, when he looked at her. He narrowed his eyes slightly before he realized he'd caught her staring. At him no less. He smirked and conducted his own examination of her. Her short blonde hair was straight and brushed her collarbones lightly. A black leather jacket hung on the back of her chair and a small leopard print dress covered her small form.

She had her left leg tucked under her with black combat boots on her feet. Her nails were a shiny black against the table and her eyes were smoky. She was breath taking and he was in trouble.

Grayson tried her hardest not to stare at Isaac all through class but it was a challenge. She pretended not to notice when he blatantly stared at her through most of the period. She could feel his eyes on her through most of class and tried not to blush when he flicked those crystal eyes over her.

She moved slowly when the dismissal bell rang. It didn't go unnoticed that Isaac hung back. When she looked up, he was standing at the edge of the table with his hands in his front pockets. He smiled and she had a hard time breathing. "Can I walk you?" She smiled and nodded.

He jerked his head to the door and they left the room. They were silent for part of the walk. It wasn't an awkward silence that Grayson expected. It was comfortable. Like they knew that they didn't need to speak to communicate. "What do you have next?" She looked over at him before pulling out her schedule. "Uh, Advanced Psychology." His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. She giggled and shook her head. "Not your style?"

Isaac puffed out a breath and shook his head. "No. I'm more of a staying under the radar type. I don't really try too hard." She nodded. "I know what you mean. I just really like psychology though. I like to understand how people work. Why they think the way they do, you know?" She looked over at him and he nodded, making eye contact.

She blushed and they slowly came to a stop outside of a class room that wasn't even close to being full. She glanced inside and then up at Isaac. "Thanks for walking with me." He nodded and bit his bottom lip. He looked like he wanted to say something to Grayson hesitated with going in. "What are you doing after school?" Grayson searched her brain but shook her head. "Nothing. Why?" She prodded.

He looked down and she could see a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. She smiled and waited. "I have lacrosse practice after school and a lot of the girls like to sit and watch. I was wondering if you'd be there." Grayson smiled. "I've never even heard of lacrosse."

Isaac's smile widened and she blushed. "All the more reason for you to watch. Maybe I'll see you there." She nodded. "Definitely." Isaac licked his lips and nodded before slowly backing away and retreating down the hall.

By the time lunch rolled around, Grayson was ready to go home. The day felt like it was dragging on and on and she was developing a headache behind her left eye. She trudged through the lunch line and turned around to face the full cafeteria. She curled her upper lip and sagged. She froze when she saw Scott and Stiles sitting with Allison and the strawberry blonde from their chemistry class.

She made her way slowly over to them and stopped behind the seat beside Allison. "Is this seat taken?" Scott looked up and shook his, kicking the chair out lightly with his foot. Grayson smiled and sat down. Allison turned to her and smiled. "I'm Allison." Grayson nodded and twisted the cap off of her water. "I know. Stiles pointed you out earlier."

Allison blushed lightly and smiled up at Stiles. "Well, it's nice to meet you…" She trailed off when she realized that she didn't know Grayson's name. Grayson licked her lips and swallowed the gulp of water she had in her mouth. "Grayson." Allison nodded once. "Nice to meet you Grayson."

"Uh, Allison?" All heads turned to stare at the strawberry blonde on Allison's other side. "Are we done with introductions or can we can get back to the shopping trip we were planning?" Grayson cocked her head to the right. "I'm Grayson." The other girl stopped and, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow, looked Grayson over almost accusingly. Grayson looked down at her shoes before meeting the other girls gaze.

She had a snarky smirk on her face as she stared at Grayson. "I'm Lydia." Grayson nodded. "Nice to meet you." Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed Allison's attention again. Grayson rolled her eyes and turned to her food.

"Don't be offended." She looked up under her lashes at Stiles. He was smiling kindly at her. "It takes a while for people to warm up to Lydia." Grayson scoffed. "That sounds like an understatement." Scott chuckled. "It was." Grayson smirked and pushed her food around her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore.

The day didn't end fast enough for Grayson and when it finally did, she rushed out to the lacrosse field. She looked around for any familiar faces, not that she knew a lot people as it was. She sighed when she spotted Allison and Lydia in the top corner of bleachers.

Allison smiled brightly when she spotted the blonde. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming." Grayson smiled and sat down, turning her eyes to the field. "Yeah, I was invited." Lydia raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "By who?" Grayson looked at her and shrugged. "Isaac Lahey." Allison drew her brows together. "I don't know which number he is." She turned to Lydia who shook her head.

Grayson shrugged and turned back to the field.

The practice in itself was pretty boring but Grayson grew interested when the team started practicing shots at the goal. The keeper didn't seem to understand the concept of staying in the goal. Allison sat up. "What is Scott doing?" Grayson looked at Allison and back at the goalie. "That's Scott?" She pointed to the keeper. Allison nodded but didn't take her eyes off of Scott.

Grayson turned back to the field and watched avidly. Every time Scott came out of the goal, he tackled whoever was coming towards him. She didn't understand lacrosse but she was pretty positive that the keeper was supposed to stay in the goal.

Then something strange happened. When it was number 14's turn at the goal, Scott came at him too but this time, both boys landed on all fours in front of each other like they were getting ready to attack. Grayson felt Allison sit up straighter and tense like she was reacting to her fight or flight instincts. Grayson watched with interest as both boys sat there for quite a while before practice was interrupted by the arrival of three police officers.

Both boys stood and took their helmets off. Grayson sat up when the other boy was revealed to be Isaac. She watched as one officer approached Isaac and the coach and ushered them towards a part of the field away from the crowd.

Grayson stood up and walked across the field to stand behind a boy who was behind Scott and Stiles. "Isaac's dad is dead. They think he was murdered." She looked up at the sound of Scott's voice. How did he know that? She took a step closer. "Wait, are they saying he's a suspect?" Grayson perked up.

Scott must have had super sensitive hearing because no one should've been able to hear the conversation that was taking place across the field.

She looked up when Isaac was ushered off the field and towards the school. He looked back once and spotted her. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it again. She smiled weakly at him and nodded to try to reassure him but he looked away.

She had barely been inside the school for ten minutes to pick up her things when an officer found her and asked her for her name. "Grayson Becker. What's this about?" The officer nodded and stepped to the side. "Could you come with me, please?" Grayson folded her arms across her chest and allowed the officer to lead her to the office.

"Just take a seat. Someone will be out for you in a few minutes." She slouched in the chair and leaned her head against the wall, waiting to hear her name. She glanced to her right and sat up when she saw Isaac alone in another room. She looked towards the door the first officer had disappeared behind and when it looked like no one was coming out anytime soon, she stood and quietly approached the door.

She pushed it open and took the seat next to Isaac. She knew that he heard her come in but he didn't look up. "You know, you could get in trouble for talking to the suspect." She smiled lightly. "I don't think you did it." He looked up at her, surprise written across his delicate features.

"You don't?" She shook her head and nudged his shoulder with her own. They were silent for several seconds. She looked over at him and found the courage to ask. "Isaac," He looked up at her. "What happened last night? I heard yelling and crashing and then you were running. What happened?" Isaac looked away and sighed.

"I thought you decided I was innocent." Grayson's eyes widened and she linked her hand with his. Both of them tried to ignore the tingle that raced up both of their spines. She leaned towards him until her chin was almost touching his shoulder. "I do believe you. I just want to know that you're okay." He turned to face and neither one realized how close they actually were.

If he just leaned in a few centimeters, they would share their first kiss. He glanced down at her lips and she stared into his eyes. "Isaac," She whispered. He looked up at her and leaned forward. She could feel his breath on her lips when the door was pushed open and the officer who led her to the office stared angrily down at them. Grayson turned her head to face the officer but Isaac kept his where it was. His nose was slightly brushing the skin behind her ear and she shivered every time he exhaled.

"Miss Becker. Please refrain from speaking with the suspect when you are in fact a witness." Grayson sighed and slowly stood, keeping their hands locked together. The officer glanced down once before looking back up at her. "Well, I was unaware that I was a witness. I was just escorted to the office without being informed as to why I was being taken here."

Isaac snorted and turned back to face the front. Grayson smiled stonily at the officer and squeezed Isaac's hand before allowing the officer to escort her from the room. He pushed open the principal's office door where the principal was still seated and gestured to a chair in front of another officer who was sitting on the small couch against the wall.

The other officer leaned down to whisper in the officer's, who was obviously in charge, ear. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at the other officer who only nodded before he turned to leave. Grayson watched him go before turned to the seated officer. She glanced at the principal. "Can I ask why the principal is present at an obvious police interrogation?" The officer glanced up at her.

"Considering that you're a minor and your guardian is unreachable, Mr. Argent here is acting kindly as your temporary guardian." Grayson nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm Sheriff Stilinski and I just…"

"You're Stiles' dad." He looked up and nodded. "So, you've met Stiles." She nodded and smiled. "Anyway, I just want to ask you a few questions about Isaac Lahey and his father." She nodded once and adjusted her position in the stiff chair. "Were you aware that Isaac's father was hitting him?" She looked up and took a deep breath through her nose. "I just moved back on Saturday and I met Isaac once before today."

The Sheriff's eyebrows rose in disbelief and she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "Uh, uh don't even ask." He chuckled once and gestured for her to continue. "Anyway, I had some suspicions but I wasn't exactly sure and I'm not the type of person to make those kinds of jumps without actually evidence." The sheriff nodded. "Making accusations like that without substantial proof can be disastrous."

Grayson raised a brow. "I agree. Anyway, on Sunday night I heard a lot of yelling and what sounded like glass breaking and then the next thing I know Isaac's riding down the street like the devil was on his heels and then his dad gets in the car and drives after him and that's the last time I saw them both."

The sheriff nodded and sat back. He looked her over before leaning forward again, resting his elbows on his knees. "Is there anything else you know that you'd like to tell me?" Grayson swallowed but doesn't break eye contact with the sheriff. She leaned forward and clasped her hands together, resting them on her crossed knees.

She blinked before taking a deep breath. "Isaac is innocent." The sheriff didn't react at all. He blinked and sat back before smiling tightly at her. "Thank you, Grayson. You're free to go." She didn't move. "Can I see Isaac?" The sheriff met her eyes and gave her a more genuine smile than before. He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart." She licked her lips. "Just to say goodbye?"

He hesitated again before sighing loudly. "Five minutes." She smiled softly before standing and waltzing past the officer who'd escorted her. He looked at the sheriff, a question in his eyes. "Give them five minutes then bring him out." The officer nodded and checked the time on his watch.

Grayson slipped back into the room and returned to her position beside Isaac. This time she wrapped both of her hands around his right one and rested her chin on his shoulder. "What did they want to know?" Grayson took a deep breath, closing her eyes at the overwhelming scent of him. He smelled like the woods with an underlying hint of musk and something that was just completely Isaac. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"He just asked if I knew your dad was hitting you." He tensed and glanced at her, fearful. She smiled kindly and ran her fingers through his curls. "I told him I suspected but I couldn't be sure." Isaac looked out the windows before looking down at his free hand, clenching and unclenching in his lap.

Grayson continued to run her fingers through his hair as they sat in quiet contemplation. "I told him I thought you were innocent." Isaac didn't look up. Grayson licked her lips and tightened her fingers in his hand. "We only have five minutes." Isaac looked up and over at her. "Thank you." She smiled and nodded against him.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. She curled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and closed her eyes. "This doesn't make sense." He pulled away and drew his eyebrows together. "What?" She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. "I've known you for a whole of three days and have only talked to you three times and I feel…" She shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair again.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life and I feel this incessant need to protect you." Isaac cocked his head to the side and hummed. "What else?" She scoffed and shook her head. She didn't want to tell him but something inside of her balked at the idea of keeping anything from him. "When we're not together, I think about you all the time. I dream about you." His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his mouth fell open.

Grayson blushed and shoved him slightly. "Stop it." He chuckled and licked his lips. "What else?" Grayson met his eyes and got lost. "I feel like I need to be around you. Like the world will end if I'm not with you. And something," She brought their hands up to her chest and rested them right above her heart. "Something in my heart is telling me that if I lose you…" She looked away and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

She met his eyes and he saw a fire burning that he hadn't seen before. There was a knock on the door. Grayson turned to it and her eyes grew wide. Panicked. She was running out of time. She turned to him and pressed her hand to his cheek. "If I lose you, I'll never be the same again. You're a part of me and that scares me to death because I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do but I know that if I ignore it," She shook her head.

Isaac released her hand and cupped her face in both of his. "What?" Grayson clenched her eyes when there was another knock, louder and more insistent. The knob turned but the door wouldn't open. Isaac smiled. "Did you lock it?" She nodded vigorously and shushed him. "I'm more afraid of what'll happen if I ignore this feeling than what'll happen if I don't but the thing that scares me the most," Banging cut her off.

"Just a minute!" Isaac called. He turned back to Grayson and stroked her hair. "Tell me." Grayson met his sky blue eyes with a pair of her own. "Nothing scares me more than the possibility that you don't feel the same." Isaac sucked in a breath like he'd been drowning.

He could hear the key in the lock and made his decision before he had time to think about it. He pressed his lips roughly to hers and moved against her. She whimpered and clutched at him as the door flew open. He was roughly pulled away and Grayson stood up. He shook off the officer and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Don't ever doubt me. I couldn't bear it."

Grayson smiled and nodded pressing her hand to the back of his. He smiled as he was hauled away out of the office. The sheriff looked at her and she smiled, blushing. He shook his head and sighed before following the officer escorting Isaac.

Grayson grabbed her bag and scurried after them. She ignored Scott and Stiles as they called after her as they exited the principal's office. She ignored Scott as he quickly followed her. She stopped on the steps and watched helplessly as Isaac was pushed into the back of the police car. He turned helpless eyes to hers and she smiled shakily.

She held up a hand in farewell as the car pulled away from the school. She didn't notice Scott come up beside her. "So, are you and Isaac like a thing now?" She turned to him and shrugged. "We'll see."

She watched the police car disappear and shook her head. She was in trouble.


	4. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**Chapter 3**

**Ice Pick/Nobody Said It Was Easy**

Grayson easily propelled down off the rock wall currently erected in the gym. Although she didn't have gym, this was her free period and she had gotten permission from the coach to use this time as her normal workout session. Ergo, she didn't need to get a gym membership.

She placed her feet firmly back on the ground and released her body from the harness. She passed to a blonde girl with a baggy sweatshirt on. She smiled brightly and stepped back to stand beside Allison. "You don't even have gym right now, why are you here?" The brunette asked, a soft laugh could be heard in her voice.

Grayson smiled and shrugged. "Coach gave me permission and it's cheaper than a gym membership." Allison laughed and watched the young blonde girl climb the wall. When she stopped half way up, Grayson grew nervous. She leaned into Allison. "Is she okay?" Allison shook her head and shrugged.

Grayson grew extremely worried when the girl looked like she was having a panic attack. "Erica, it's okay just slowly lower yourself using the harness. There you go. Good." The blonde, Erica, shakily released herself from the harness and self-consciously walked out of the gym, several students laughing at her. Grayson glared at a choice few and sadly watched the girl walk away. "I hope she's okay." Allison nodded, sharing her worry.

Both girls were getting changed in the locker rooms when they heard a commotion from the boys' locker room. They made their way to the hall and saw Stiles and Scott rushing from the locker room. They quickly followed and all four were in time to see Erica start to fall from the rock wall.

Scott easily caught her before she fell and Grayson narrowed her eyes. That shouldn't have been possible. She pushed it to the back of her mind, for now, and went to the seizing girl. "Turn her to her side." Scott did as he was told and Erica grabbed a hold of one of his hands. "How did you know that was going to happen?" Scott glanced at Grayson before exchanging looks with both Stiles and Allison.

He looked back at Grayson and shook his head. "I just…got a feeling." Grayson nodded, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She didn't believe him but she would figure it out later. She was more concerned with Erica than anything else.

Grayson made her way to her locker after gym and pulled it open, barely catching a fluttering piece of paper before it fell to the floor. She shoved her books inside before actually glancing inside the locker. When she looked up, her breath stopped. Her eyes melted and she fingered a petal of the single red rose lying tenderly at the bottom of her locker.

She unfolded the note and bit her bottom lip to control her smile. A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER FOR A MORE BEAUTIFUL GIRL. WISH I WAS THERE. –I She sighed and quickly tucked the note into her purse. She ran her fingers over the petals again before closing the door on her gift.

She made her way to the cafeteria and quickly found a seat beside Stiles. "I'm so ready for today to be over." Stiles was on the verge of agreeing with her when literally everyone in the cafeteria's attention was pulled to the doors.

Grayson turned her eyes to the doors and her jaw dropped. Erica, at least she thought it was Erica, walked, no, strutted into the cafeteria wearing leopard print heels, a tight leather skirt that barely hid the goods, an even tighter white tank top that clearly displayed her black bra and a leather jacket. Her hair was shiny and wavy as if flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her brown eyes were brighter and lined with black as she smirked at everyone who was able to make eye contact.

She stopped at a table, bent over at the waist almost flashing the whole cafeteria and bit into a helpless boy's apple. She swiped once at her lips and, with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk, exited out the way she'd come.

Lydia stopped at their table and placed her hands flat on the wooden surface. "What, in the holy hell, is that?" Scott gaped and shook his head. "Erica." Both boys suddenly bolted from the table and followed the voluptuous blonde out the doors. Grayson scoffed and stood, walking at a slower pace out the doors towards her locker to grab her books and head to the library.

Maybe she'd have some luck figuring out what was going on with Scott there.

She stated dazedly at her flower as she twirled it in her fingers. She was lying flat on her back in the middle of her bed with a dopey smile on her face and the flower centimeters away from her nose. A swift knock echoed throughout her room before the door was pushed open.

Kara smirked when she saw her sister lying on her bed with a single rose twirling in her fingers. "Secret admirer?" She raised her eyebrows when her sister shook her head. "Date?" She shook her head again and Kara leaned, confused against the doorjamb. "Boyfriend?" She nodded slowly when Grayson shrugged.

"So, you don't know what he is and yet he's giving you flowers?" Grayson rolled her eyes and sat up. "We've discussed our feelings and we know exactly how the other one feels but…" Kara nodded, prompting her sister to continue.

Grayson sighed and stood up, abandoning the flower on the bed and standing in front of her window. "But I didn't exactly get the chance to ask him what we are before he 'disappeared'." She made air quotations. Kara drew her eyebrows together before it clicked.

Grayson knew she understood when she heard her sister suck in a breath through her teeth. "Isaac? As in across-the-street possible-father-murderer escaped convict Isaac?" Grayson sagged and rounded on her sister. "He hasn't been convicted and he didn't kill his father?" Kara crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know?" Grayson mirrored her sister's pose. "Because he said he didn't do it and I believe him. He wouldn't lie to me, Kara."

Kara shook her head and sat quietly on the edge of the bed. "You don't even know him, Gray. Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Grayson took a deep breath and leaned back against the window. She licked her lips and thought about how she felt around Isaac.

"I dream about him every night." Kara looked up at her. "When I'm not with him, he's all I think about and even when I am with him, he's all I think about. When I'm with him, I can't think of a single time where I've been happier. I worry about him when I know I don't have to and I trust him with my life just like he trusts me with his." She shrugged and looked away.

Kara sighed, skeptical. "I don't know, Gray. I'm just afraid you'll get heartbroken." Grayson snapped her eyes up to her sister.

"I've already been heartbroken, Kara. More than enough times." Kara drew her eyebrows together. "When mom died, I didn't understand and sometimes I wonder if I even understand now. When I was twelve years old, you left me." Kara opened her mouth to speak but Grayson held up a hand.

"This is all I can think about when I'm around you, Kara so you need to hear it. You left me after you graduated high school. Didn't even tell me where you were going. You just left in the middle of the night without even leaving a note."

Kara looked away, ashamed. "I wanted to tell you…" Grayson cut her off. "But you didn't. You only called after school had started up again and I pretended not to be mad at you. God, I tried so hard to make it so that you couldn't see how angry I was at you." She was breathing heavily now and she could feel the tears burning behind her eyes.

"I was twelve and dad was a functioning alcoholic but he was an alcoholic none the less and you left me with him. Alone. I was twelve, Kara. Twelve. I could barely take care of myself let alone a grown man. How could you do that to me? How could you leave me without even once looking back? Who does that?"

Kara stood up and faced her sister's bedroom door. "And then, four years later, dad dies and you come back like you were just at a friend's house or the grocery store." Grayson shook her head and her chin trembled. "And then you decide to move us back here, where mom died, in the house where she died and proceed to act like nothing's changed."

Kara rounded on her sister. "Nothing has changed." Grayson laughed bitterly, voice rising. "Everything's changed, Kara! Everything! I'm not twelve anymore! I've been taking care of myself for four years and I don't need your help! I don't need anything from you! You ruined my life!" She pressed her hands to her lips and stared, shocked, at her devastated older sister.

Grayson was the first to recover and she quickly muttered around her room, grabbing her purse and her backpack, shoving random things inside as she moved past her sister. "Where are you going?" Kara's shaky voice called her back. She didn't turn. "I just need to think for a while. I need to get out of this house."

Kara watched helplessly as she walked down the stairs. She heard the front door slam and the car start before she lowered herself, shattered, to Grayson's bed. She held herself and rocked back and forth as an endless flow of tears leaked out of her eyes.

Grayson didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. She just drove until she felt the need to stop. She turned the car off and hung her head between her shaking shoulders as tears coursed down her cheeks. She didn't move when she heard someone open her door. She didn't react when someone lifted her from the car.

She wrapped arms around a familiar neck and nestled into his chest, her body wracked with sobs. Isaac held her close as he slowly walked them towards the entrance to the subway station. Erica arched a perfect eyebrow and snorted when she saw Isaac and the pretty blonde from her PE class descend the stairs. She pretended not to care when she saw how upset the girl was but this was one of the only people in her class who acted even remotely nice to her.

Isaac ignored Derek who was practically staring daggers at them as they moved past him to the subway cart where Isaac's small amount of things were kept. He sat them on the edge of the mattress and slowly rocked, smoothing her hair down as he did.

She pressed herself as close as she could to him, her arms tight around his neck and her legs pressed between them. Isaac easily adjusted her legs so that she was straddling him with her legs wrapped around his back and her arms around his neck. Grayson buried her tear soaked face into his neck and gripped handfuls of his t-shirt in her fists until if physically hurt but she still gripped tighter.

Isaac rocked back and forth at steady pace as she slowly began to calm down. She was still crying but her sobs were mere hiccups compared to what they used to be. She slowly sat up and pressed her forehead to his. "I ruined your shirt." He smiled and cupped her face, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"It's fine." She swallowed thickly and tightened her arms, gripping her elbows in the opposite hands. Isaac ran a tender hand down her back and rocked still. "Do you want to talk about it?" Grayson sighed and licked her lips. "I got in a fight with Kara." Isaac nodded and rubbed her back. "We moved when I was six and Kara was twelve, after my mom died. My dad became an alcoholic albeit a functioning one but still, an alcoholic none the less." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"When I was twelve, I woke up one day and Kara was gone." She shrugged as a fresh batch of tears coursed down her cheeks. "She didn't even leave a note. I knew she had left though because she had graduated high school the week before and everything that meant anything to her was gone."

Grayson sat back and licked her lips, looking down at her lap. "It wasn't until the following August that I finally got a call telling me she was okay. She only ever came to visit on major holidays and even then she only stayed for a few days. I was so angry at her."

She looked up and met Isaac's understanding eyes. She pressed her forehead to his and he ran his hands down her back to rest on her hips. "Then my dad died in a car accident about a month ago. He had been drinking and he wrapped his car around a lap post. They said he died instantly.

"She came back like nothing had happened. Like she'd been out shopping with friends or something. My 22 year-old sister, who left me, twelve years old, to take care of my alcoholic father while she goes off to do her thing."

She began to tremble again and Isaac brushed the tears away. "Then she brings me back to the place where it all started and expects me to be okay with it." She shook her head and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "She can't do that. She's not allowed to do that. To act like everything's the same. And she told me that, too. She said right to my face that nothing's changed."

A single sob fell from her lips and she buried her face in Isaac's neck again. He held her as she shook, his heart practically breaking at the sight of her. She pulled back so suddenly that he almost knocked his chin against her head. "But everything's changed, Isaac. Everything. I'm not twelve anymore. She ruined my life. She made it so that I didn't have a childhood. I had to grow up too fast. It's not fair."

He kissed her forehead and held her to him as she began to cry anew. He looked up when he heard movement at the entrance. Derek was staring at them with a raised eyebrow. Isaac shook his head and gently rubbed his cheek against hers.

It didn't take long for Grayson to cry herself to sleep and Isaac easily pried her hands off of his t-shirt before settling her on his mattress. He stepped out of the train and raised his eyebrows at his Alpha and fellow pack mate. "I like your girlfriend." He sneered at Erica.

"Is that what she is? Your girlfriend?" He turned his eyes to Derek and shrugged. "I think so. We haven't really talked about it, it happened so fast." Derek nodded and looked at Erica before turning ice blue eyes to Isaac. "Be careful. If she finds out, I'm not handling it." Isaac nodded and watched his Alpha walk away.

Erica stepped up to him and smirked. "She seems nice." Isaac rolled his eyes and made his way back to the train. Erica skipped up behind him. "What? I can't like her." Isaac glanced at her. "No." She huffed and stepped in front of him, keeping pace. "Why not?" Isaac stopped and snorted. "You don't like anyone, Erica." She rolled her eyes and let him walk past her to the mattress. "Well, I like her." Isaac nodded. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."

He laid down beside Grayson and curled an arm around her waist, pressing his nose to the shell of her ear before easily drifting off to sleep.

Grayson woke up to a warm body pressed behind her and a heavy arm wrapped around her waist. She blinked and memories form last night slowly seeped into her mind. She raised her head and looked back at Isaac as he slept soundly beside her. She turned over and examined his face as he slept.

He looked younger, more peaceful as he slept. Like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. She smiled and brought her hand up to trace his face. She ran the tips of her fingers down his sculpted cheekbone and then across his prominent jawline. She pressed closer and raised her head, pressing her lips to the curve of his jaw below his ear.

She smirked when she heard him moan and felt his hand tighten around her hip. She continued her path down his neck and ran her nose up the column of his throat before pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. He smiled into her, definitely awake now, and pulled her closer. She giggled and cupped his face in her hands.

She drew back when she heard a throat clear behind him. She looked up and drew her brows together at the sight of a tall, dark and brooding man. His blue eyes were a shock against his not only pale skin but his midnight black hair.

She dropped her head down to the mattress as Isaac slowly disentangled them and stood, helping her up when he was done. She sighed and stood, hiding partially behind Isaac as they confronted the dark man. "Grayson this is Derek, the guy…hiding me. Derek this is Grayson Becker my…" Grayson noticed his hesitation and helped him out. "Girlfriend." Derek quirked an eyebrows and glanced at a smiling Isaac. He nodded once and licked his lips.

"It's nice to meet you, Grayson but I'm afraid you're late." Her eyes widened and she looked at her watch. She had already missed first period and was well on her way to missing second. "Shit." She gathered her things and, kissing Isaac once, addressed Derek. "Is there somewhere I can change?" He jerked his head to the left and she dashed around him to a dingy looking bathroom with no running water. "Nice."

When she was done, she stepped out in a pair of skinny black jeans with her black combat boots and a gray cropped sweater with a pink see through heart in the middle. A black tank-top completed the ensemble and she scurried over to Isaac.

She kissed him once on the lips before smirking up at him. "Miss me!" He smiled and watched her walk up the stairs. "Every day!" She giggled and dashed up the steps to her car, hopping inside and speeding away towards the school.

She got there five minutes before the start of third period and she quickly made her way to her locker and started pulling books from it. She stopped when she heard Scott and Stiles walk past her. "Go to the ice rink and see if he's there." She narrowed her eyes and turned to look at them.

"And if he's not at home you call me, you got it?" She saw Stiles hesitate and she quietly made her way towards them, hiding behind a wall behind the conversing boys. "What?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed. "Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" Grayson perked up when she heard Derek's name.

What did Derek have to do with this? "No we can't." She saw them begin to walk and she quickly followed staying far enough behind to not be spotted but close enough to hear. "You've got to admit, Erica looks pretty good. The word sensational comes to mind." Grayson's eyebrows flew up. So Erica was involved now?

"How do you think she's going to look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Grayson had to cover her mouth to keep form gasping. Bullets? Wolfsbane? What world was she living in right now? Wolfman? Van Helsing? She had half a mind to think Hugh Jackman was going to pop up behind her.

"All I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Scott scoffed. "They all are. You know this things going to get out of control. That makes me responsible." Grayson shook her head. "Alright, I'm with you. And, I've got to say, this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you." Grayson giggled and Scott huffed. "Shut up."

Stiles nudged Scott. "No, seriously." He pointed to his face. "Do you want to just try making out for a second?" Scott shoved him down the hall and he stood watching his best friend disappear. He turned to head in the other direction when he was stopped by a little blonde girl with her hands firmly planted on her hips and her lips pursed.

Scott balked and looked and every possible direction before meeting Grayson's eyes. She smiled wickedly and licked her lips. "Hey, Scott, I have a few questions." Scott nodded quickly and looked around. "Like, what does my boyfriend's roommate have to do with what's going on with Erica and what is with all werewolf talk?" Scott gulped and her eyes widened along with her smile.

"I hit a nerve." She gasped. Her face melted into a mask of fury as she grabbed his arm and pushed him into an empty classroom. She locked the door and rounded on him. "Explain. Now." Scott sagged and adjusted his bag behind him. "Everything?" Grayson glared. "Everything."

Scott was standing on the ice rink shaking his head. Boyd was making a mistake. "If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts, Scott." He whipped his head around to stare at Derek, Erica and Isaac, all with smirks on their faces. "I mean, if you're going to review me." He gestured to Isaac and Erica. "At least take a consensus." Derek looked at Erica. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

The blonde smirked and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "In a word, transformative." She opened her mouth and fangs appeared as she roared at Scott. H didn't flinch. Derek smirked and glanced at his head beta. "Isaac?" The blue eyed boy rocked back on his heels.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." Derek smiled and folded his hands behind his back. "Hey, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Derek shrugged. "Then go home, Scott." Scott shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

Derek jerked his chin and Erica and Isaac made their way across the ice towards Scott. Scott growled and fell to one knee, bringing his fist down on the ice. He looked up, fully transformed. "I meant fair for them."

Scott tossed Isaac across the ice and threw Erica at the Zamboni. Isaac stalked towards him and pushed him back against the machine. Scott shoved a fist into Isaac's stomach and watched as the beta slid across the ice. Erica jumped on his back when Scott threw Isaac into the ground. He shoved her off and she collapsed against the Zamboni. Isaac came at him again but he punched the beta in the chest, causing him to double over at the waist.

Scott brought both fists down on his back and Isaac fell to his knees. Scott kicked him across the jaw and sent him sprawling across the ice. Erica jumped on him again and Scott shoved her against the Zamboni before throwing her to rest beside her fellow pack mate.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you!" Derek smirked. "He's just adding to his own power. It's all about him. He's making you feel like he's given you some sort of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs."

Scott gripped the collar of Isaac's jacket and threw him across the ice where he landed at Derek's feet. Erica followed shortly. "It's true. It is about power." Derek slowly made his way towards Scott, bringing out his claws as he went.

Derek easily over powered Scott and Boyd found him on the ground. He jumped down from the Zamboni and stood in front of Scott. "Don't. You don't want to be like them." Boyd nodded. "Right." He lifted his sweatshirt and showed of his alpha bite. "I want to be like you." Scott sagged and watched as the group of four began to walk away.

One last thing.

"Isaac!" The head beta turned and stared at a staggering Scott. Scott lifted his head and smirked at Isaac. "She knows." Isaac froze and his heart rate picked up significantly. He could feel his hands starting to shake his eyes widening. Derek shook his head. "Shit. Come on!" They rushed from the rink, Erica dragging Isaac quickly behind.

Isaac raced down the stairs of the abandoned subway as soon as he saw Grayson's car in front of the building. The others were coming slower, to give Isaac time with Grayson.

He stopped on the bottom step, out of breath, when he saw her standing in the middle of the station. With his heart pounding and his hands shaking, he walked towards her and stopped a few feet away from her. She stared up at him.

He waited. It was her move. He barely saw it when her hand flew out and cracked across his cheek. His head was whipped sharply to the side. He took a deep breath and faced her. Her cheeks were red and angry poured off of her like a tidal wave. She was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking. "I thought you'd be more afraid than angry."

She narrowed her eyes and shoved him, hard, in the chest. "Afraid?! Isaac! I'm more angry at you for lying to me about it than the actual fact that you're a fucking werewolf!" He raised his eyebrows. "How are you even understanding this right now?" She screeched and shoved him again.

"I don't know! I have no idea how I'm coping right not but I am and you should be fucking grateful! God damnit, Isaac! After everything I told you last night, you still didn't tell me! I had to force the information out of Scott and eve then he almost didn't tell me! God damnit!" She turned away from him and paced the station.

Isaac felt more than heard the rest of his pack descend the stairs and stop just out of sight of Grayson. She rounded on him again and studied his figure. "Did it hurt?" Isaac met her eyes and nodded silently. She sighed and looked away, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "How long?"

Isaac racked his brain and puffed out his cheeks, searching his brain. "Uh, a few days before you came to town." Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Wow. Okay. Okay."

She ran her hands through her hair and continued to pace. Isaac slowly stood and made his way towards her. She stopped when he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "Are you okay?" She asked. Isaac laughed and shook his head. "You find out that I'm a werewolf, something that shouldn't even exist, mind you, and you ask if _I'm_ okay." He shook his head again.

She chuckled and shrugged. "You're all I think about. And trust me, I'm still wrapping my mind around the whole," She gestured to his body. "Werewolf thing. It'll sink in. Trust me." He laughed and pulled her into his arms. She nestled there for a few seconds before she pulled back. "Can you show me?" He chuckled and licked his bottom lip. "I guess."

She watched as he slowly rolled his neck and his whole face changed. When he looked at her, she slowly smiled. His nose looked like dogs, obviously, with the wrinkles at the top and tip squared slightly. His ears were pointed and his sideburns were longer. Four large fangs protruded from his lips and Grayson licked hers. The thing she didn't like though was the fact that his eyes were a bright yellow instead of his usual beautiful blue.

She had a feeling that this was a critical moment for Isaac. This could break him. She slowly reached out with her right hand and traced his ear, making him shiver. She smiled and brought her other hand up to his face, running her thumb across his nose and over his cheekbone. She glanced down at his mouth and brought the fingertips of her right hand to the length of his fangs and ran her fingers up the length, stopping before she reached the sharp tips.

He shivered again and brought her closer. "There's only one thing." He looked up at her, frightened for a split second. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I prefer your blue eyes to your yellow eyes." He sighed and brought his lips, fangs and all, down to hers. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moaned against her and licked her lips with the tip of his tongue, seeking entrance.

She sighed and battled his tongue with hers. They were getting sloppy when someone cleared their throat. Bringing the two of them out of their embrace. Isaac, in human form, looked back at Derek. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. She gripped Isaac's hand and hid slightly behind him. Derek smirked and walked the remaining way down to the ground level.

"Now that you know, I have to explain everything to you. You might as well get comfortable. This'll take a while."


	5. Over Again

**Chapter 4**

**Abomination/Over Again**

She arched back against her bed, her hands running up the flexing columns of muscle that ran the length Isaac's back. He groaned against her lips and moved so that his forearms rested on the bed on either side of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. Grayson moaned and pulled her legs out from his so she could wrap them around his waist.

Isaac smiled into the kiss and moved his right hand back to curve around her knee, pulling it tighter around him. Grayson pulled away and tangled her fingers in his curls as he moved his lips down her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing against the bed. Her hands moved down to rest against his shoulder blades and she pulled at the fabric.

Taking a hint, Isaac sat up and pulled the garment over his head, dropping over the side of the bed. Grayson stared at his naked torso, her heart rate rising. She could feel her face flush as she reached forward and, starting at his naked hips, ran her hands up his sides and over his ribs, stopping at his chest before running her palms lightly down his front, tracing the ridges of his stomach.

He shivered and dropped back down on top of her, his lips latching onto the spot behind her left ear. Grayson moaned and slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans, arching against him. Isaac moaned and moved his hands towards her front, slipping them underneath her tank-top. He pulled away and lifted it over her head.

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. Isaac shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to his level so that she was straddling his hips and sitting on his thighs. He tangled his hand in the blonde strands at the nape of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her securely to him. He rubbed his nose against hers before kissing its tip.

She giggled and ran her hands through his curls before resting them against his chest. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers. "Don't hide from me. You're beautiful." She blushed and looked at her hands rested against his chest. "It's true." She looked up and met his eyes.

He smiled down at her before lowering his lips to hers again. This kiss wasn't rushed like their previous kisses. This one was gentle and slow. He was being careful. She wrapped her right around the back of his neck and cupped his face in the other before pulling away. "Thank you." He shook his head and kissed her again, lowering them back to the bed.

Grayson hummed and pulled away, just looking at him. He brushed her hair away from her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Where's Kara?" Grayson looked at her locked bedroom door before shrugging the best she could. "Sleeping probably. I didn't exactly look for her when we came in."

Isaac laughed and nodded. "What are you going to say?" Grayson captured one of his hands in hers and traced the lines on his palm. Isaac watched her, waiting for her answer. "I'll probably apologize to be honest." She shrugged and Isaac took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" She met his eyes and shrugged again. "I mean, I don't know. What can I say? I'm sorry but everything I said is true? She's really trying and I can't be mad at her for that but…" She trailed off. Isaac moved closer to her, pulled her left leg over his hip and stroking her knee. "But she ruined your life." Grayson looked at their hands and shook her head. "In a sense, yeah, I really feel like she did. By leaving like that and never checking up. I didn't have a childhood because I as too busy taking care of my father. He was supposed to take care of me, not the other way around."

Isaac nodded and brushed her hair back. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. They laid like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of the others lips when she felt something vibrate twice against the inside of her thigh. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes. "What is that?" Isaac blushed and dug his phone out of his pocket.

She gasped and snatched it from his hands. "You have a cell phone and didn't tell me?" He blushed deeper and took it back. "I just got it the other day. Derek gave it to me in case of emergencies." He slid his thumb across the face of the phone and tapped a few times before a crease appeared between his brows.

She smoothed her thumb over it and he smiled. "I have to go. Derek wants to start training." Before he got up off the bed, Grayson snatched the phone back and rolled to her stomach. She tapped a few times on the phone before smiling triumphantly and handing it back to him. He looked down at it before looking up at her, confused.

She rolled to her back and smiled. "I put my number in and then texted myself so I have your number and you have mine." She stretched slowly and smirked when his eyes followed the line of her torso as it moved. "Call me whenever you want." She said it slowly with a seductive lilt to her voice. Isaac shivered and quickly bent down to pick up his discarded shirt. He clutched it in his hand before leaning down once to peck her chastely on the lips.

She wouldn't let him and instead grabbed his jaw and deepened the kiss, sitting up on her knees to keep him close. He hummed and chuckled against her lips before pulling back. "I have to go." She shook her head and kissed him again. Isaac wrapped his free hand around her wrist and gently pushed back. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow? Call me."

He made his way to the window, pulling his shirt on in the process and turned when she called his name. He took a deep trembling breath when he saw her splayed out on the bed with her head hanging slightly off the edge. "Could I ever watch you train?" His eyes followed her body again and he nodded slowly. "When everyone can control themselves, maybe." She pouted slightly and he exhaled shakily. "Someday, yeah." He choked out.

She hummed and sat up, tilting her head to the side before smiling and waving at him. "Have fun." He shook himself and smirked at her before leaping from her window. She flopped back onto the bed and shook her head. "I'm gone."

She woke up groggy the next morning and her mouth was fuzzy. She sat up and groaned when she realized she'd fallen asleep in her jeans and bra. She sighed and swung her stiff legs over the side of the bed and to her closet. She pulled out a pair of black beaded shorts, black tights with a black tank-top and a red plaid button down.

She pulled on the ensemble before tugging on a pair of knee high black socks and her black combat boots. She put on a light layer of make-up and brushed her teeth and hair before venturing downstairs. Kara was in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee. She stopped when she saw Grayson standing at the bottom of the steps.

Grayson stopped and looked at her hands before slowly seating herself at the counter. She met her sister's eyes and reached for a coffee mug. She poured herself a cup and tossed in two spoonfuls of sugar and two packets of Irish cream. She looked up at her sister under her lashes. Kara was just watching her.

"Kara…"

"Grayson…"

They laughed awkwardly when they spoke at the same time. Kara took a deep breath. "Kara, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Kara shook her head. "No, you're right. I shouldn't have done what I did." Grayson licked her lips and shook her head. "No, you should've left. I would've." Kara laughed lightly. "Well, I shouldn't have left like I did." Grayson nodded and gave her sister a small smile.

They were silent for a few minutes before Kara spoke again. "I saw Isaac leave last night." Grayson's eyes widened comically and Kara just smirked. "We didn't do anything, if that's what you're thinking." Kara shrugged but Grayson could see her eyes sparkling with amusement. She sighed and set her coffee mug down. "Nothing happened." Kara nodded. "I believe you. Now, it's my turn to apologize."

She set her coffee mug down as well and smiled tensely at Grayson. "I'm sorry about what I said. I'm sure Isaac is a nice boy." She picked up her coffee and took a long drink before looking back at Grayson. "I'd like to meet him if that's okay." Grayson snapped her eyes up to her sister's. She hesitated for a few minutes, unsure of how to respond.

She wanted Isaac to meet her sister but she wasn't sure how Isaac would feel. She looked at her sister's hopeful eyes and smiled. "Let me talk to Isaac and then we'll figure it out." Kara nodded and looked down at her watch. "You're going to be late." Grayson smiled and gathered her things before she walked out the door and to her car.

Scott and Allison weren't allowed to be seeing each other on account of the whole her being a hunter and Scott being a werewolf thing. So, in order to communicate at school, often times they relayed their messages through Stiles who would spend most of the periods between classes running from Scott to Allison and back.

This was the situation Grayson found herself witnessing now except they were talking about werewolf things. Grayson found it amusing. Allison smirked up at Stiles and tried to keep from laughing while Grayson had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"I think you mean…"

Stiles huffed and shook his head in exasperation. "No I mean a bestiary. And between the two of you I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." Grayson bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Allison nodded and thought. "Okay, can you describe this thing?" Stiles tongued his bottom lip. "It's probably like a book. Old, worn…" Stiles shrugged.

Allison cocked and eyebrow and nodded. "Like, bound in leather?" Stiles nodded, his face lighting up. "Yeah, yeah possibly." Allison nodded emphatically. "Gerard has a leather bound book just like that." Stiles nodded and ran back towards the school.

Grayson watched him, amused. She turned to Allison. "So, because you're dad wants to kill Scott, you guys can't be seen in public together?" The brunette nodded and sighed. "Basically." Grayson hummed and turned to look at the school doors. Allison smirked and leaned forward.

"So, you and Isaac, huh? How's that working out?" Grayson shrugged and sighed. "Well, considering that he has to sneak around to see me and I have to make sure no one's following me to see him, it's going about as well as to be expected." Allison chuckled and shook her head. Her smiled slipped from her face and she rested her hand over Grayson's.

"Just be careful, okay? Derek's not what you think he is and Isaac doesn't understand what's going on." Grayson narrowed her eyes and gently pulled her hand out from under Allison's. "I've only met Derek once and he seemed okay to me. Maybe a little intimidating but not bad." Allison shook her head but was cut off from speech when Stiles ran back out to their table.

"Where… does he… keep it?" His face was red and his chest was heaving at an unhealthy speed. Grayson drew her eyebrows together in worry. Allison blinked. "Uh, with him, I think." Her face lit up. "There's a safe in his room or it could be in his office." Stiles nodded and continued on his journey back to the school.

Allison looked back at Grayson. "I'm not saying that Isaac's the bad guy I'm just saying I think he needs to understand which side he's on." Grayson shook her head and scoffed. "Which side? Allison, everyone," She turned accusing eyes towards the brunette. "And I mean everyone. Derek's pack, Scott and Stiles and You, your family. They're all working towards the same goal. Getting rid of whatever this," She shook her head. "Thing that's been terrorizing everyone."

Allison dropped her gaze. "I'm just saying…" Grayson cut her off. "No, you and Scott may think that Derek is the bad guy but you only think that because he's not doing what you think is right." She stood and gathered her things. "Derek's not that bad guy, Allison. That creature is and the sooner Scott understands that, the easier it'll be for everyone to catch it." She left before Allison could respond, passing Stiles on her way to her locker.

She sighed when she reached it and pressed her forehead against the cool metal. She didn't look up when she felt a body stop beside her. She dialed the combination and smiled when she saw her ever present rose with a note.

She picked up the rose and pressed it to her nose, taking in its intoxicating scent. The body next to her huffed and yet she still didn't acknowledge them. She picked up the folded note and read his message, smiling to herself. She placed the note in her bag and the flower back in her locker before turning to a smirking Erica.

"Do you know how long it took me to figure out your combination?" Grayson laughed and began walking to her English class, Erica close behind. "What do you want, Erica?" She heard the blonde gasp in mock insult. "What makes you think I want anything?" Grayson turned to face the girl and smiled. "I may be new here, but I know things."

She examined the girl up and down. "Ever since your transformation, you only acknowledge people when you want something." She turned back around and kept walking. She heard Erica come up beside her. "Okay, true but why do I have to want something from you?" Grayson looked at her. "I don't know. You tell me. What do I have that you want?" Erica blinked and turned to look ahead. Grayson smiled.

"Before I became a werewolf I didn't have any friends." Grayson glanced at her. "I'm sorry." Erica shrugged a shoulder and shook her head. "But after I turned, not only did I get friends but I got a group of people who care about me. Who don't want to see me get hurt. Who'll stick up for me. Like a family." Grayson didn't say anything.

Erica continued. "And that's a lot better than what I had at home, believe me. My mom barely even noticed when I had a seizure so she didn't notice when I stopped coming home every day." Grayson looked at Erica with sympathetic eyes. Erica curved one corner of her mouth up.

"Don't worry. I still check in every once in a while. The point is, Grayson," She gently grabbed Grayson's elbow and turned her to face her. They had stopped walking. "The point is, I've never had and friends and even though I have Isaac and Derek and Boyd I still don't really have a girlfriend to talk to." Grayson gave her a kind smile that Erica returned. "With you and Isaac being together now, you've kind of assimilated into the pack." Grayson blushed.

Erica nudged her and chuckled lightly. "You are pack, Grayson. Anyone would die to protect you and it's important that you know that." Grayson smiled brightly. "I never really had friends either. I was a pretty big loner at my old school." Erica perked up and smiled. "Well, now you don't have to be." Grayson laughed.

They began walking down the hall again. "Scott and Allison don't want me to be around you guys." Erica turned to look at her but she didn't look back. "They seem to think you're the bad guys." Erica scoffed. "When are they going to understand that we're the farthest thing from the bad guys as you can get." Grayson scoffed and shook her head. "That's what I said." Erica jerked her head around. "You defended us?" Grayson raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Of course. Not only am I dating Isaac but I don't look at what Derek's done as a bad thing. I mean, sure he probably could've gone about it differently."

Erica nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't mean I don't understand. I can see why he did the things he did and I don't see them as being wrong or bad. I don't look at things the way Scott and Allison do." Erica turned to face her new friend and smiled as the warning bell rang. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Grayson Becker." Grayson giggled and nudged Erica back down the hall towards her own class. "I couldn't agree with you more, Erica Reyes."

During lunch, Grayson opted to sit outside. She wasn't in the mood for having somebody else tell her not to hang out with Isaac and Erica. She liked her friends. Both sets. They just didn't like each other. She sighed and pulled out her battered copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. They just started reading it last week in class and she hadn't been keeping pace. She looked down when she felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She smiled when she read the caller ID.

"I'm pretty sure you could get in trouble if anyone found out you were talking to me. You are a wanted fugitive." She heard him laugh and she shook her head. "What can I do you for?" She asked. She heard him sigh. "Well, considering that I'm your boyfriend and we're dating, I figured I might as well take you out." She laughed and licked her lips.

"Where do you want to go?" Isaac hummed on the other end. "Well, I was thinking we could do a moon lit picnic in the cemetery. No one's there at night and it's right down the road from your house. We'd be less likely to get caught there."

Grayson smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. What time?" Isaac clicked his teeth together. "How about 7:30? It should be dark by then. I can meet you there." Grayson blushed and nodded again. "I'll see you at 7:30 then." She heard him chuckle before he hung up.

"So, where's he taking you?" Grayson nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Erica. She looked sharply at her friend and ran her hands down her thighs. "Just give me a heart attack next time. It'll save you the trouble." The blonde laughed and bumped their shoulders together. Grayson released a shaky laugh and shook her head.

"We're having a picnic in the graveyard. No one's there at night so he's less likely to be seen." Erica nodded. "Makes sense. Seems kind of romantic too. A moon lit picnic." Grayson laughed. "I think that's what he's going for." Erica gasped and quickly gripped her friend's hands. "You have to let me dress you." Grayson shook her head. "I can dress myself, Erica but I'll let you help." The blonde shrieked and nodded vigorously. "Deal. I'll just go home with you." Grayson laughed. "We're not meeting until 7:30." Erica shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'm going home with you." Grayson laughed and knew there was no changing her mind.

"What about this one?" It was six forty five and the only thing left for Grayson to do was her hair and her outfit. Erica was holding up a little purple dress that reached Grayson's knees. The blonde shook her head and Erica sighed. "There's really not much left, Gray." Grayson sighed and flopped backwards onto her bed.

She glanced up when she heard Erica sigh. "Gray, you have to wear this one." She sat up and looked at the dress her friend was holding. It was a soft blue cotton sundress that Grayson hadn't worn since before summer started. Thin straps held the dress to her shoulders and four buttons lined the front portion of the dress ending at her waist. The rest of the dress fell to just above her knee. Grayson smiled and leapt off the bed towards Erica. She fingered the skirt and nodded to her friend. This is it. Erica squealed and hugged her.

At 7:15, Grayson was ready with a white sweater covering her shoulders. She walked downstairs and Kara looked up. Her jaw fell open and she smiled widely. "Gray, you look beautiful." Grayson blushed and laughed nervously. "You like it?" Kara nodded and went to her sister. She took her hands in hers and shook her head. "You're going to knock him off his feet." Grayson laughed and swung their hands sideways. "Thanks, Kara." Kara nodded and watched her sister leave the house and drive away from the door.

It was a little cooler than Grayson had anticipated but she wasn't worried. It was 7:25 when she got to the cemetery and she carefully put her car in park and shut off the engine. She stepped out and made her way to the front gate which, conveniently, had a broken lock. She smirked and walked around the rod iron gateway.

She didn't know exactly where to find Isaac but she had a feeling that the little bit of light she could see by a tombstone was where he was. She followed the light source and smiled when she found him leaning against a tombstone. He smirked and pushed off of it, towards her.

He took her face in his hands and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Hi." She whispered when he pulled away. He snorted. "Hi." She smiled widely and let him lead her to the picnic blanket. He had a variety of foods with him. A tossed salad with Italian dressing, an unopened bottle of wine that she assumed he got from Derek, a chicken that she recognized from the grocery store and a single red rose.

She sat quietly on a corner of the blanket and smiled up at him. "You've pulled out all the stops, huh." He chuckled and easily uncorked the wine and poured it into two glasses. She smiled and took a small sip. "This is really nice, Isaac." She smiled widely when a soft pink tinge crept up his cheeks.

He shook his head. "It wasn't a big deal. I just wanted to do something nice for you." She bit her lip and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He smiled into the kiss and almost immediately responded. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She tangled her fingers in his curls, one of her favorite things about him, and moaned.

Suddenly, he pulled away and glanced over her shoulder, concentration plain on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking in the same direction. He shook his head. "Someone's here." She looked up at his face. "But you said no one comes here at night." He nodded and slowly stood, bringing her with him and placing her behind him. "No one does."

She grew frightened when he tensed and she heard a low growl echo though his chest. She clutched handfuls of his jacket in her fists and waited.

A group of four twenty-something's came around one of the mausoleums and stopped at the sight of them. She wasn't even a werewolf and she could clearly smell the whiskey on their breath. She pressed her face into Isaac's back and trembled. Isaac growled again but they were too inebriated to understand.

"Oh, look at what we have here." One of them said. Isaac narrowed his eyes and watched every single man in the group with eyes like a hawk. "This is a weird place for a picnic. Who does that?" Another one said before giggling. Grayson buried her face farther into Isaac's leather jacket.

"Go home before you get hurt." Isaac growled. His voice was different. It was deeper and held a menacing tone that Grayson had never heard before. She molded her form to his to keep herself as hidden as possible.

The group laughed and came closer. Isaac backed up until he felt Grayson hit the tombstone behind them. He cursed internally and licked his lips, preparing for a fight that might or might not come. One man peered around Isaac and smirked at Grayson, running his eyes crudely over her form. Isaac's upper lip twitched and he growled at the man. The man slowly straightened before smirking at Isaac.

"You got yourself a pretty girl there, lover boy. Do you mind sharing?" Isaac growled again, the sound resonating off of the tombstones around them. Two of the drunken men backed up, noticing a predator when they saw one but the other two only stepped closer. "I'll take that as a no, then, huh?"

Isaac was ready for the first attack when the men off to the side who'd leered at Grayson shot forward. Isaac easily grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, breaking it. Grayson scurried around the tombstone and crouched behind it.

The other man made a move towards Isaac but Isaac was ready for him too. He kicked the first man aside where he went flying into a mausoleum several feet away before he stopped moving. The second man came at Isaac and swung but Isaac ducked and brought his forearm hard into the man's torso. The man doubled over and Isaac brought his other fist down into his back, knocking him to the ground.

He pressed a booted foot to the man's side and nudged him over onto his back. Isaac leaned over and gripped the man's throat in his hand. He lifted the man up until the tips of his kicks were the only part of him touching the ground.

Grayson trembled when he roared in the man's face. He tossed him away as well and watched, seething, as the group of four scurried out of the graveyard. He turned back around and spotted Grayson. "Gray." She popped up and stared, wide-eyed at him. He glanced down and knew he was still in wolf form. He quickly switched back but she was already running. "Grayson!" He bolted but she was already in her car.

Grayson slammed her front door closed and leaned back against it. She clenched her eyes closed and took deep gasping breaths. She knew what Isaac was but she'd never seen him like that before and it frightened her. She was more afraid of the fact that she was frightened rather than being afraid of what he was.

She jumped when she heard a body slam against the outside of her door. She heard banging and knew that it was Isaac. "Gray, open the door!" She shook her head and turned around, pressing her forehead against the door. "Gray, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to see me like that. Open the door, please." He whispered.

Isaac was pressed bodily against the door. His whole frame was molded to the wood. His forehead was pressed above the peep hole and his chest was pressed painfully close to the ridges of the door. His knees knocked against the wood when he moved.

He clenched his eyes closed and rested his fists against the door. "Gray, please. Talk to me, baby. I know you're scared." Grayson pressed her forehead against the wood and sighed. "I don't know why." She whispered, knowing he'd hear her. Isaac looked down, the crown of his head pressed to the door. "What was it?"

Grayson shrugged and licked her lips. "I know what you are. I'm not afraid of that." Isaac shook his head. "You should be." Grayson scoffed and hit the door with her fist. He drew his head back and breathed heavily. "But I'm not. Not of you. I think, just seeing you like that, so angry." She drew her eyebrows together and whimpered. "I've never seen you so angry before and then you shifted and…just everything…it was all so overwhelming."

Isaac thunked his head against the door and sighed. He relaxed his hands and rested his palms flat on the door, framing it with his wingspan. "I understand. It's scary." She nodded against the wood. "But I'm not afraid of you." Isaac chuckled darkly. "Then could you open the door?" Grayson lifted her head from the wood and stared at it dumbfounded. She hadn't even realized it was still closed.

She pulled it open and stopped at the sight of Isaac. He was still breathing heavily and his hair was soaked with sweat and in sexy disarray atop his head. His lean muscles were coiled and tensed beneath his skin but his frame was stretched out in front of her. His arms were framing the door and she could see the outline of muscle against his shirt. His blue eyes were swirling with guilt and confusion and hope.

She took and deep breath and quickly grabbed his left wrist, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, she pushed him back against it and buried her face in his chest. "I was so afraid that they were going to hurt you." He chuckled and smoothed her hair down. "They were drunk humans. I could easily over power them." She looked up at him, teary eyed and smacked his chest. "It doesn't matter. I was still afraid." He nodded and shushed her, pressing her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She shook her head and looked up again. "You didn't scare me, Isaac. They did. I was scared of what they were going to do. Of what they wanted to do." Isaac nodded and kissed her forehead. "It's okay." She pressed her forehead against his chin and nodded, resting her hands flat against his chest.

Isaac slowly ran his hands down her back and Grayson trailed hers up the muscles in his arms and across his shoulders to warp around his neck. "I thought you were kind of sexy. Defending my honor." Isaac looked down at her and saw her smirk. He chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She pulled him farther down to her level and walked him away from the door.

He opened his eyes and saw the couch close by and he walked them towards it, collapsing on top of her. She moaned and rolled her body against his. Isaac brought his hand down her arm and across her ribs, stopping at the first button of her dress. Without pulling away from her, he undid the buttons of her dress, exposing her chest to his view.

He pulled away and looked down at her, his eyes widening. She had opted not to wear a bra. He shuddered and latched his lips to the pink tip of her breast, sucking with fervor. She gasped and pulled her knees up to fit him between her legs. He palmed one breast while sucking on the other.

She ran her nails up his back, bringing his shirt up to bunch around his shoulders. Isaac rocked against her as he switched sides, giving her neglected breast the same attention. She moaned and arched her back higher off the couch, causing a fantastic friction between her legs that caused her to see stars behind her eyes and for fire to race down her spine.

Isaac took a deep breath and growled when he could smell her arousal. It permeated the air and surrounded him. He could feel a familiar tightness in his jeans and her pressed harder against the apex of her thighs.

Grayson raked her nails painfully down his back, leaving marks that healed instantly. Isaac could feel himself changing and forced his heartbeat to slow. When he felt in control again, he ran the tip of his tongue from the peak of her breast down the exposed skin of her torso. Grayson shivered and her chest heaved with the force of her breath. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Isaac kiss the inside of each knee.

"Isaac." She breathed and he smirked, trailing his nose up her thigh and groaning in ecstasy when he came closer to her sex. Grayson wailed when he place his mouth against her cloth covered clit. He slowly ran the flat of his tongue over the lace and practically purred in content. She arched higher still when she felt him rip her panties off with a well place claw.

Her world exploded when he place his burning tongue against her bare sex for the first time. She fisted the cushion behind her head when he slowly ran the flat of his tongue down and up, causing involuntary shivers to race up her spine.

Her skin was practically burning with desire and a heat she couldn't put out was slowly expanding from the space between her thighs to the tips of her exposed breasts. She keened when Isaac locked his lips around her swollen clitoris and sucked gently. She brought her hands down between her legs and knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling hard.

Isaac groaned the vibrations sent ice up her spine; goose bumps rose on her arms and her legs trembled. "Isaac." He glanced up at her and moaned again. She was beautiful, splayed out like she was with her trembling thighs framing his head and her breast thrust up towards the sky. Her head was thrown back against the couch and her face and neck were flushed a lovely shade of pink.

He hooked one hand around her thigh, forcing it to stay open and pressed the other in the space between her breast, leveling her out flat. Grayson practically sobbed as he continued to suck with vigor.

Isaac sunk his deep inside of her and ran the tip of it over the top of her cavern. She gasped and shook. He could feel how close she was but he wanted to make this last. He took the hand from her chest and brought it down between her legs, gently thrusting a single finger inside of her. She screeched and pulled his hair roughly but he wasn't moving. He slowly curled his finger inside of her and knew instantly when he hit that hidden spot inside of her.

She froze and her breath caught in her throat, her body arching higher than he'd ever seen it go. Her thighs trembled around him and he stuck a second finger inside, curling that one too. She wailed and tears streamed into her hair. "Please, Isaac." She sobbed.

He looked away from her and removed his tongue from inside of her, swirling gently around her swollen nub. Her whole body trembled and shook as he brought her closer and closer. She gasped and twitched every time he hit that spot deep inside.

It was when he sucked harder on her clit that she keened loudly and brought her hands up to her face. He sucked with intensity and knew she would come in a matter of seconds. Grayson chanced a glance down at him and felt her world shatter to pieces when she met his eyes.

He felt a rush of heat against his fingers and her walls trembled around the digits. He slowly eased them from her and instead wrapped his hands around her hips, holding her still and he gently brushing his tongue over her, prolonging the experience and yet bringing her down slowly.

He pulled away when he heard a gasp that bordered on slight pain. He pressed his face to the inside of her right thigh and breathed deeply, capturing her scent and allowing his own body to relax. Grayson stroked her shaking fingers through his curls and let him catch his bearings.

His hands ran up and down her thighs as he ran his nose down her leg. He sat back on his heels and carefully pulled her dress back over her legs, covering her. She smiled sweetly up at him and watched him for a while.

His eyes were closed and his hands were tight around her knees. His chest was heaving and she could feel his nails starting to extend. She sat up slowly and cupped his face in her hands, bringing his lips down to hers. She could taste herself on his tongue and her sex throbbed. Isaac chuckled and wrapped his hands around her wrists, pulling away.

He shook his head and rested his forehead against hers. "Not tonight." She nodded and closed her eyes. The silence was broken by the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing. He was slow to answer and she could tell the voice on the other end was agitated. "Hello?" His voice was smooth as silk, making her tremble all over. He flicked his gaze to her and curled the corner of his mouth. "Yeah. Okay. No, I'll be right there."

He snapped the phone closed and pressed his lips to hers once more before standing. She held his left hand in both of hers and forced him to stay. "Where are you going?" He looked down at her. Her legs were still spread and her dress was still unbuttoned. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Uh, Derek needs me. I have to go." He tugged on his hand but she wouldn't let up.

She slowly stood and pressed her body to his side. He could feel her breasts against him and he groaned. "Gray…" She wrapped his arm around her waist. "Please, Isaac. I just want to know what's happening." He glanced down at her and swore when he saw her nearly naked torso. He whined low in his throat and Grayson almost giggled when he sounded like a real dog but she refrained. He nodded slowly and brought his pained eyes up to hers. "Just, stay by me." She nodded and gave him a slow kiss."

He pulled away and reached forward to button her dress, brushing her nipples with his knuckles and smirking when her breath caught. "You'll be the death of me." She smiled and let him lead her out the door.

When they got to the school parking lot, Grayson let Isaac drive which she was never doing again, Grayson saw Stiles and Scott leaning over a laptop and Erica and Derek standing just a few feet away. Derek visibly stiffened when he felt her presence. He rounded on Isaac, soaking wet, Grayson noticed. "What is she doing here?" Erica turned and perked up at the sight of Grayson.

Isaac opened his mouth to speak but Grayson stepped slightly in front of him, taking the blame. "Now, don't blame him. We were together and I really didn't give him much of a choice." Isaac gaped down at her, an explanation escaping him. Derek huffed and turned back to Scott and Stiles.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked. Grayson moved away from Isaac and popped up behind them. "How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" She read over their shoulders. "It's Latin." They turned to stare at her. She shrugged. "I've seen it in books before." Scott's eyes grew wide and she knew exactly where is train of thought was headed.

She held up a hand and shook her head. "Ah-ah, no, I can't read it. I can just recognize it but now I've saved you the time of figuring out what language it is." She smiled and skipped, literally skipped, back over to Isaac who chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling her ear.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's called the Kanima." Stiles huffed. "You knew the whole time." Derek shook his head a pressed his lips together in a thin line. "No, only when it was confused by its own reflection." Isaac looked up and watched his alpha's back. "It doesn't know what it is." He provided. Derek looked over his shoulder and nodded once. "Or who."

Stiles sucked in a breath through his teeth. "What else do you know?" Derek shook his head. "Just stories. Rumors." Scott drew his eyebrows together. "But it's like us?" Derek nodded. "A shape shifter, yes but it's not right."

Isaac took Grayson's hand and walked them towards Derek, stopping on his left. "It's like a…" Derek trailed off, looking for the right word. "An abomination." He looked up at Stiles and nodded. He made to turn and leave but Scott called him back. "We need to work together on this." Derek sighed and looked at Erica and Isaac before stopping on Grayson. He looked back at Scott. "Maybe even tell the Argents."

Derek scoffed. "You trust them?" Scott sighed and shook his head. "Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it."

Derek just glared. "I know one thing. When I find it," Derek turned and the rest of the pack followed. "I'm going to kill it."


	6. By Your Side

**Chapter 5**

**Venomous/By Your Side**

Isaac sat up, his chest heaving and he smirked down at his companion. He brought his hands down to his belt and pulled the leather through the loops fast enough that a loud crack could be heard throughout the room. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before falling forward again.

Grayson hitched her legs around his waist and locked her ankles at the small of his back. Her hands trailed up the length of his back as he easily unsnapped her bra. She sighed as he moved his lips down her neck and rained kisses down on her collarbones. She arched when she felt his hands settle on her hips.

She unhooked her legs from around him and used her toes to push his jeans and boxers down his legs. He sat up again and fell back, pulling them the rest of the way off. He dropped his pants over the side of the bed and sat back on his heels, his hands fisted on top of his thighs.

Grayson sat up on her elbows and met his eyes before trailing her eyes down his torso. His chest was smooth and chiseled deep with muscle. His abdomen was lean and she could count the ridges with her eyes. She skipped over the part of him that rested between his legs and instead paid homage to his massive thighs. They were strong and thick with muscle that rippled as he moved.

She sat up and, blushing a deep scarlet, and brought her eyes to his cock. She shivered and whimpered in the back of her throat. He was big and red and throbbing. He was at least seven inches long, maybe longer and he was as thick as her wrist.

Her mouth fell open and she looked up at him. He was studying her face and she knew he could smell her spike of arousal and hear her breath hitch and her heart rate increase. She scooted farther down the bed until the inside of her thighs touched the outside of his and she ran the tips of her fingers up the course hairs on the backs of his legs.

He shivered and she smiled nervously. She brought her hands around to the front of him and cupped his hips, her thumbs resting just beside his throbbing member. She drew small circles in the thick patch of hair there and felt him shudder violently and drop his forehead to her shoulder.

She drew in a breath and brought her hands down to him, wrapping both around him and stroking up, twisting when she reached the head. He gasped and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer so their naked chests were flush against each other. She rested her cheek against his and kissed the shell of his ear as she stroked down.

Isaac moaned loudly and Grayson felt his claws extend against her hips. She smiled and circled her thumb around the tip of his cock, collecting the liquid there and using it as a lubricant. She felt Isaac's claws rip through her panties and his breath was hot against her neck. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and ran the pad of her thumb along the vein underneath his penis.

He pushed back and rested his forehead against hers. She twisted her wrist and he whimpered. "You're going to have to stop if you want this to last." Grayson stroked him one last time before removing her hands and running them up and down his thighs. Isaac smirked and curled his fingers into the front of her panties before pulling the already ripped material away.

He pushed her back and rested back on his heels, taking her in. Her knees were pressed against his hips with both of her feet planted flat on the mattress between his calves. Her sex was bare and smooth, giving him a perfect view of her already soaking lips. He trailed his eyes up her belly and cocked his head when he spotted a little silver bar through the top of her belly button.

He smoothed his hand up her thigh and across her hip, flicking the jewelry with his thumb and humming. "Cute." She smirked and his gaze traveled farther upward. Her breasts were the perfect size for his hands and her nipples were hard little rocks against his palm. She arched and moaned. He purred when he caught the spike in her arousal.

He dropped back down and pressed his lips to hers. She dragged her hands through his hair and cupped the back of his neck in one hand and raked the nails of her other hand down the column of his back. He growled and gripped her knees in his hands, widening her legs. She gasped when she felt him at her entrance and he pulled away.

He shook his head. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." She smiled and smoothed her fingertips over his face. "No, I want to." He nodded and brought a single hand down to his penis, finding her sopping wet entrance. He rolled his eyes up to her and sat up, bringing her with him.

She looked at him as he adjusted their positions. He moved his legs so that they were spread beneath her and she was straddling his hips. He rubbed his nose against hers before gripping her under her arms and, lifting her up, he sought out her entrance. She cupped his neck and felt him slowly stretch her.

Isaac never broke eye contact and he paused when he felt her barrier. Grayson gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and pressed her forehead to his, nodding once. He slowly released her and let gravity take over. Grayson gasped when he filled her and she pressed her lips to his, releasing a shaky breath.

Isaac sighed and kept his hands under her arms, helping her move. She moaned and let him lift her before lowering her down. She rolled her hips and he gasped, running his hands down her spine and up again. She rocked against him and Isaac pushed back, lowering his forehead to her chest. Grayson arched back and let out a shaky breath as short electrical shocks swept through her body every time he thrust up, brushing her clitoris with his pelvic bone.

Grayson wrapped her arms around his neck and arched when she felt an intense wave of pleasure roll down her spine. She keened and pressed her lips to his ear, pulling the lobe between her teeth and tugging gently. Isaac groaned deep in his throat and pulled on her knees, tugging her tighter around him. Grayson groaned and arched backwards.

Isaac fell forward and wrapped a hand around the headboard, thrusting deeper. Grayson cupped his face in her hands and brought his mouth down to hers, dueling his tongue for dominance. Isaac brought his free hand down between their bodies and pressed his thumb against her clitoris. Grayson gasped and met his eyes.

Isaac slowed his hips and rubbed her clitoris in slow gentle circles. Grayson whimpered every time she exhaled and could feel her walls fluttering around him. She clenched her eyes shut and pressed her forehead to his, his face in her hands. "Isaac." She gasped as the tight ball of pleasure deep in her belly erupted and sent a stream of liquid heat throughout her entire body.

Isaac pressed his lips to hers and sped up, her walls fluttering incessantly around him. She hadn't even come down yet when he came inside of her and dropped his head to her shoulder, his breath hot against the damp skin of her neck. Grayson trembled beneath him and ran her hands through his sweat soaked hair and down his back and up again.

Isaac groaned loudly when he heard his phone ring. Grayson whined when he sat up and, pulling out of her, reached over the bed for his pants. He groaned again when he read the caller ID. "It's Derek." Grayson moaned and rolled over onto her side as Isaac sat up, buck naked, with his back pressed against the headboard. "Hello. I'm with Grayson."

He sunk down further against the headboard and brought one knee up and left the other leg relaxed on the bed. "Yeah, okay." He turned his head to look at her and she was already half asleep. "I'll be right there." He hung up and smiled, watching her. He took his free hand and combed her hair back behind her ear.

He leaned down and kissed her temple, taking a deep breath of her scent. He smiled when he could smell himself on her. He stood and pulled on his jeans. He tugged his shirt on over his head and picked his belt up. Her pulled the leather through the loops and did up his button and fly before buckling his belt. He shoved his feet into his boots and, without tying the, he made his way to her window.

When he reached it, he took one last look at her sleeping figure and smiled before jumping from the ledge. He got back to the station right when he said he would and Derek only had one thing to say to him. "You smell like her." Isaac smirked as they waited for Erica to come back with Jackson.

Grayson was slightly disappointed to wake up to an empty bed the next morning but she distantly remembered him getting a call from Derek almost right after they were done. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow he'd laid on the day before. She smiled when she could still smell him on it.

"Gray, you're going to be late!" She sighed when Kara opened her door. She rolled back over and watched as Kara spotted the discarded clothing scattered around the room and Grayson was pretty sure that Isaac left his hoodie on the corner of her bed. Kara arched a brow and leaned against the doorjamb. "Were you safe?" Grayson nodded. "I've been on the pill since I started high school." Kara shook her head and pursed her lips.

Grayson collapsed against her pillow. "Please, skip the sex talk, Kara. I got that from a health teacher and the guidance counselor when I was a freshman." She sat up on her elbows. "Besides, Isaac was my first." Kara groaned and screwed up her face. "I didn't ask that, geez. I just want to know that you were careful." Grayson rolled her eyes and nodded. "We were careful."

Kara sighed and left the room. "I have pancakes ready downstairs." Kara left the door open and Grayson fell back against her pillow. She groaned. Another day without Isaac at school.

Grayson was shoving her books into her locker when Erica came up beside her. "Two things. One, I have a surprise waiting for you and two," She cocked her head and smirked at her friend. "How was he?" Grayson turned her eyes to Erica as she blushed scarlet. "How was who?" Erica scoffed and shook her head. "Don't 'who' me, you know exactly who I'm talking about and," She pointed a finger at her. "You should know that being a werewolf, your scent was the first thing I noticed on him when I saw him last night."

Grayson rolled her eyes and pushed her locker closed, leaning against it. "He was…" She trailed off and got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Amazing. There literally aren't words to describe how it was." Erica smirked and leaned closer to her best friend. "I was going to say. It had to have been sensational with the way you rolled off of him last night. I mean seriously, I felt like I was there your scent was so strong." Grayson blushed and leaned her head back against the lockers.

"It just sucks that I can't see him at school. I only get to see him at night when there's little to no possibility of someone spotting him and even then it's not every night." Erica smirked and glanced down the hall. "This is where my surprise comes in." Grayson glanced at her and drew her eyebrows together. "What?" She didn't have time to hear and answer because she was twirled around and pair of familiar lips descended on hers. She brought her arms up, books and all, around his neck. His tongue snuck between her lips and she moaned. She didn't notice when Erica groaned before stalking away, muttering something about hormones and permeating the air.

Grayson stood up on her toes and pressed her body against Isaac. He trailed his hands down her back and rested them dangerously low against her hips, the tips of his fingers on the curve of her backside. She pulled away and licked her lips. He smirked and squeezed her against him. "I totally wouldn't mind a hello like that every morning." He smirked and turned them around so that he was leaning back against the lockers.

Grayson twirled her fingers in his hair and smiled when he rubbed his nose against hers. Isaac turned when he heard a gasp from down the hall. Grayson followed his gaze and saw a dumbfounded Stiles. She drew her eyebrows together and watched him walk, almost run, back the way he'd come. Grayson turned to Isaac. "What's his deal?" Isaac shrugged and looked at the ground. "I've been, obviously, declared innocent by the sheriff and am now allowed back in the public eye."

He smirked widely, showing all his teeth. Grayson shivered at how much it made him look like a wolf. "Well, I'm not complaining." She pecked him on the lips. He chuckled. "You might not be but they are." She nodded. "Why?" He shrugged again. "Because Derek doesn't do things the way they think they should be done so, in their eyes, he's the bad guy when he's actually the guy they should be trusting but,"

Isaac bit his bottom lip. "They don't understand that yet." Grayson nodded. "What's he planning?" Isaac looked up at her and ran his hands over the small of her back before locking his left hand around his right wrist. "Well, he tested Jackson last night and he reacted to the toxin so Erica and I are charged with testing Lydia and, if she passes, we're back at square one."

Grayson nodded slowly and licked her lips. "And if she fails?" Isaac peeked up under his lashes at her and shook his head, the inside of his cheek pulled between his molars. "If she fails," He lifted his head and locked eyes with her. "We kill her." Grayson's breath caught and she tensed slightly. Isaac's face was blank as he watched her reaction. Grayson nodded slowly. "Are there other options?" Isaac shook his head slowly. "She's killing people. We can't let her live."

Grayson nodded and looked down. "You're making sure it's her first though, right? She has to fail the test?" Isaac nodded emphatically. "Yes. She has to fail. If she doesn't," He shook his head. "We leave her alone and go back to the beginning." Grayson nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm just trying to wrap my brain around the whole killing people thing." Isaac chuckled.

"It's a challenge." Grayson nodded as he took her hand and walked them to homeroom. "So, how'd you find out so fast that you were free?" Isaac laughed. "Derek has an old police radio in the subway and they announced it over the radio." She hummed and nodded, their hands swinging between them. "Kara knows about us." His smile melted and he turned wide eyes to her.

She laughed out loud and pressed her hand to her mouth. "Oh, my God, your face. Don't worry. She's not mad. She just wants us to be safe." Isaac sighed and shook his head. "I almost had a panic attack. Seriously."

She giggled when they walked, hand in hand, into homeroom. Isaac took his normal seat and Grayson sat beside him. He turned sideways in his desk and rested his elbows on his knees. She turned to face him and their faces were extremely close. She smiled and tweaked his nose with her finger. Isaac smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips gently to hers.

She pulled away and looked over when Stiles rushed into the room. "Dude, you're not going to believe what I just saw in the hallway, but I also talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson and I have awful, terrible, very, very bad news."

Grayson turned her eyes to Isaac who pulled a corner of his mouth up. Grayson smiled and cupped his jaw in her hand, pulling his lips back to hers. "I think I already know." Grayson opened her eyes and made eye contact with Scott before turned her baby blues to Stiles. Both boys gaped at her and she smiled into the kiss, closing her eyes again and sucking Isaac's bottom lip between her teeth.

He growled low in his chest and Grayson heard Scott scoff. She pulled away and licked her lips, smiling down at Isaac. He smirked at her and leaned back in his seat when the bell rang. Grayson looked back at Scott and Stiles before turned to face the front.

When the bell rang, Isaac kissed her soundly on the lips before he was led away down the opposite hall by Erica who smirked and waved. Grayson shook her head and walked down the hall. Scott and Stiles came up on either side of her. "So, what you're bed buddies with Isaac now?" She rounded on Stiles. "I don't see how that concerns you at all." Stiles scoffed.

"It concerns us because we know that Derek's planning something and if you're sleeping with Isaac, we know he would've told you." She rounded on Scott and backed him up into the lockers. "First of all, we're not just sleeping together. He's my boyfriend. I'm not that easy. And second of all," She started to walk away and they quickly followed her. "Second of all? They are planning something, but what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

Stiles grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. Grayson looked, wide eyed, at the offending appendage. Stiles removed his hand from her arm and held them up in a surrender position. "Look, Grayson, they're dangerous. They don't care who they hurt and we're just worried that you'll be one of those people." If Grayson could've been breathing fire, she would've been. "Listen to me very carefully, Stiles."

She walked towards him, backing him up until his back hit the lockers. "All you two can seem to point out is how they're dangerous and they're hurting people when all they want to do is to get rid of this thing that's killing people."

She glared at Stiles. "Just so you know, Isaac and Erica never say anything bad about you. They only talk about how much in denial you two are and you," She rounded on Scott. "All you can do is talk about how much trouble they are and how they're the 'bad guys.'" She used air quotes and poked him sharply in the chest. "They're the farthest thing from the bad guys as you can get so do me a favor and don't talk to me."

She huffed and stalked away.

Isaac and Erica were waiting for her outside the doors to their chemistry class. Isaac drew his brows together when he sensed her agitation. She shook her head and let him take her hand. "What's up?" She rolled her eyes and licked her lips. "Scott and Stiles cornered me after homeroom and really set me off." She felt Isaac tense and she rested a hand against his abdomen. "It's fine. I told them off." Erica crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Those idiots."

Isaac exhaled heavily and shook his head. Erica rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to their chem class. The three stopped just inside the door and smirked at Scott and Stiles. All five turned and eyed the empty seat next to Lydia and Scott and Stiles rushed it. Scott landed the seat on her right and Stiles created a seat on her left.

Isaac and Grayson took the table behind them and Erica sat to the left of Isaac. "Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Grayson hid her smirk when Harris slapped Stiles' shoulder. Isaac leaned in and gently kissed the spot behind her ear.

"So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Grayson chuckled and Isaac smirked.

"Erica, you take the first station with," Harris trailed off when almost every hand in the room went up. Grayson pressed her lips together. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." Harris glanced at Scott. "Start with Mr. McCall."

Grayson and Isaac were paired together and they easily followed the lab instructions. "So, how is this going to work?" Isaac looked over at Lydia. "Well, somehow, we'll slip her the toxin orally," She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Orally?" He looked over at her and laughed. "Yeah, she'll ingest it and we'll see what happens."

Grayson nodded and glanced up and saw Erica's hand on Scott's thigh. "What is she doing?" Isaac looked up and snorted. "She's trying to seduce him into giving her answers but, it won't work." Grayson turned to Isaac and leaned in, her cleavage in view. He glanced down and cocked a brow. "Why not?" Isaac smirked and leaned close, his lips barely ghosting over hers. "Because he's in love with Allison." Grayson smirked and closed the gap.

Harris rang his bell. "Lahey, Becker. If you would so kindly keep your hands to yourselves, I'd like to continue class?" Isaac pulled away and stood, making a show of wiping his mouth before smirking and nodding once at Harris. Grayson blushed and didn't look up when Allison took his place.

She sat up straight and unscrewed the cap on a bottle of crystalized salt. Allison glanced up at the back of Isaac's head and sighed. "Be careful." Grayson sighed. "I don't need to be." Allison glanced down at her. "Grayson, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Grayson shook her head. "No, you don't know what I'm getting myself into. I know exactly what to expect and I know exactly what I'm doing. I don't need any more advice on how to date my boyfriend."

Allison opened her mouth to retort but Harris rang the bell again. Grayson smiled when Erica sat beside her. They looked over when Isaac sat beside Lydia. "Do you think she'll fail?" Erica snorted and poured their measure liquid into the beaker. "She has to." Grayson glanced at Erica. "Why?" Erica glanced at Isaac's back before looking at her. "Because if she doesn't, we're out of options and we can't be out of options." Grayson nodded. "I feel like I've crossed some line." Erica glanced at her. "What?"

Grayson smiled thinly and shook her head. "I just," She shrugged. "I can't believe I'm okay with the possibility of Lydia dying. I shouldn't be, right? Any normal person wouldn't be." Erica shrugged and looked down at her friend sympathetically. "Maybe it's the fact that she's killing people that makes it okay. She's dangerous and needs to be stopped." Grayson nodded and glanced up when Harris rang the bell again.

"If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Using tongs, Grayson pulled the crystal out of the beaker and Erica nodded appreciatively. Both girls then turned their eyes to Isaac who handed the crystal to Lydia. Grayson could see a thick, clear substance dripping from the crystal. The toxin. She sat up straight and her heart began to pound.

"Now, for the part of that last experiment that I'm sure you'll all enjoy." Harris amusedly eyed Scott and Stiles' concoction that looked nothing like a crystal. "You can eat it." Scott suddenly stood. "Lydia!" She turned startled eyes to him and shrugged. "What?" He opened his mouth to speak but just shook his head. "Nothing." He slowly sat back down and he and Stiles resigned themselves to Lydia's fate.

She bit the crystal in half and nothing happened. Grayson looked at Erica and raised an eyebrow and smiled. She looked at Isaac who had a smirk gracing his features. Lydia failed.

Grayson was sitting on a table in an empty classroom that she and Isaac had confiscated. The doors were locked and the window shades were down. He was standing between her legs with his hands pressed flat on the table behind her. Her hands clutched the collar of his leather jacket as his tongue thoroughly invaded her mouth.

She moaned and brought her hands down to his jeans. He reached down with one hand and gripped both of her wrists. He could feel her pouting against his lips. He pulled away and smirked. "What are you doing?" She tugged at his hold but he wouldn't let up. "Come on. Can we just have a quickie?" He cocked a brow and shook his head. "No. Not in school." She leaned forward and recaptured his lips.

He moaned and released her wrists in favor of gripping he backside and sliding her closer to the edge. She began to undo his belt and had successfully unbuttoned his jeans when he stopped her again. "Isaac." He shook his head. "No." She reached forward and palmed him through his jeans. He gasped and looked sharply up at her.

She smirked. "It seems like you're telling me two different things, Isaac. Your brain is telling me we can't but your body," She stuck her hand down his jeans and wrapped her fist around him. He shivered and rested his palms on the table. "Your body says that you want this just as much as I do." He pressed his open mouth to her neck and bit down. Not hard enough to break skin but definitely hard enough to leave a mark and definitely hard enough to get her attention.

She stopped moving her hand and arched against him, pressing her body closer to his. "I'd love nothing more than to take you on this table." He mumbled against her neck. She moaned when he licked the wound. "But we don't have time. I have to meet Erica in the hall to find Lydia and you," He ran the tip of his nose up the line of her throat, stopping at the shell of her ear. "You need to meet Derek outside. He has a job for you. Kind of like Stiles." She drew back and cocked an eyebrow. "Like doing research?" He nodded. "Since you're considered part of the pack, Derek wants you to feel like you're helping." She hummed and licked her lips. "Okay." He smirked and pecked her on the lips just when someone banged on the door.

He pulled back. "That would be Erica." Grayson smiled and hopped off the table, pulling her hair over her shoulder to hide his love bite. "I'll see you later." He nodded and watched her leave as he did up his jeans.

Erica smirked at her when she sauntered past. "Nice hickey." Grayson smiled widely and pulled her hair up, showing off her bruise. Erica laughed and rolled her eyes. "Impressive." Grayson shook her head and skipped down the hall.

She left the building and nodded at Boyd who eyed her up and down. "What did you do?" She put an innocent expression on her face and shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He chuckled and shook his head. "I can smell him on you." She scoffed and made sure her hair covered her bite. "I tried to get him to have a quickie in the empty bio lab but he said no." Boyd cackled and shook his head. "I bet that took him some effort."

Grayson glanced around to make sure no one was looking and lifted her hair to show off her bruise. Boyd gaped and shook his head. "Nice." Grayson rolled her eyes. "That's what he did to get me to stop." Boyd laughed and stood straighter when Scott began walking towards them.

"I want to talk to Derek." Boyd shook his head. "Talk to me." Scott shook his head and sagged when he saw Grayson standing a few paces behind Boyd. "I don't want to fight." Boyd smiled. "Good. Cause I'm twice the size of you." Scott eyed Boyd and nodded grudgingly. "True. Really, really true." Boyd smirked.

"But you want to know what I think?" Boyd shrugged. "I'm twice as fast." Grayson winced when Scott leapt towards Boyd and tackled him at the knees before Boyd could even react. Scott stood and glared at the beta. "She failed the test." Scott snapped his head around to Derek who stood in front of Grayson. "Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different." Derek nodded. "I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

Scott opened his mouth to retort. "I'm not going to let you kill her." Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Boyd before looked at Grayson, doing a double take when he saw the bruise on her neck. "Who said I was going to do it?" Scott narrowed his eyes before looked back around at the school where Erica and Isaac still resided.

Scott made to run but Boyd clothes lined him and he fell solidly to the ground. "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone know, Scott. But even Lydia has killed people and she's going to do it again and next time it could be one of us." Scott shook his head and looked up at Derek. "What if you're wrong?"

Derek shook his head. "She was bitten by an alpha. It's her." Scott sat up on his elbows. "You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us." Derek shook his head. "But it is! We're all shape shifters." Scott pursed his lips and sighed.

"You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason." Scott narrowed his eyes. "What reason?" Derek swallowed thickly. "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Derek reached out a hand and helped Scott to his feet. The boy looked defeated for the first time that day. "Even Stiles calls her coldblooded."

Grayson crossed her arms and looked sadly at Scott. "Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" Grayson's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and Derek actually looked like he was contemplating it. "No one's immune. I've never seen it or heard of it." Scott shook his head. "It's never happened."

Scott glared and stepped closer. "What about Jackson?" Derek closed his mouth and exhaled slowly through his nose. "That's why you tested him isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" Derek shook his head. "Scott…" He was cut off. "Peter said the bit either kills you or turns you." He chuckled in understanding. "You were probably hoping that he would die." Derek shook his head miserably.

Grayson bit her lip and looked away. "But nothing happened right? And you have no idea why, do you?" Derek huffed and glared at Scott. "No." Scott nodded. "I have a theory. Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it onto Jackson." Grayson shook her head. That sounded weak. "You know I'm right." Derek shook his head. "No!" Scott shook with rage. "You cannot do this."

Derek gestured to the school. "I can't let her live! You should've known that!" Scott nodded slowly and backed away. I was hoping I could convince you." He looked at Grayson and then at Boyd. "But then, I wasn't counting on it." He smiled and Derek turned astounded eyes to the school.

Before anyone could move, Scott bolted for the school. Boyd made to go after him but Derek held up his hand. "Let him go." Grayson stepped up behind Derek. "They'll take her to Scott's." Derek glanced down at her. He looked at Boyd. "Start heading over there." Boyd nodded and bolted through the woods. Derek glanced at Grayson. "Go find Isaac and Erica and tell them where we're going and then meet us there." She nodded and headed towards the school.

She found them in front of the library, Isaac pacing in front of the door. She stopped beside Erica. "They're taking her to Scott's. Derek wants us to meet her there." Isaac nodded vigorously and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall. "Wait. I can't go werewolf speed. How are we getting there in time?" Erica exchanged a look with Isaac who cocked his head to the side and arch an eyebrow. They turned to her.

She looked between them both before shaking her head. "Ah-uh, no. I'm not riding on your back." Isaac shook his head and smirked. "You're the one who brought it up." She pouted and huffed. "Fine." Isaac smirked and pulled her onto his back. She locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Don't choke me." She scoffed and pulled herself higher up his back. "Just run, wolf boy."

Erica laughed and they ran.

They reached Scott's house just when the sun began to go down. Isaac placed her gently on her feet and she closed her eyes, resting her palm on his shoulder. "Whoa, dizzy." He laughed and kissed her forehead. "You'll live." She sneered and shoved him away from her. "Isaac." They looked up when Derek called his name.

"Sneak around the back of the house and break in. Incapacitate Allison and Stiles and Erica will make her way upstairs while you keep them busy." Isaac smirked and started to walk away but Derek grabbed the shoulder of his jacket. Isaac turned. "Don't kill the humans. Slightly injure but do not kill." Isaac nodded once and, winking at Grayson, made his way around the back of the house.

Grayson stepped up to Derek. "What are they talking about?" Derek didn't spare her a glance. "Allison is debating on calling her dad and Stiles just suggested that she shoot one of us." He chuckled. "He recommended me but she said I would be able to catch the arrow."

Derek's smiled widened. "He suggested one of the other three but Allison only sees two. They know that Isaac is missing." Grayson looked back at the house just in time to see both Stiles and Allison pulled violently from the windows.

Grayson jumped slightly when she heard glass break. Derek smiled down at her. "Don't worry. Nobodies bleeding." She glared up at him. Grayson cocked an eyebrow when she heard a growl and then the sound of wood smashing. She heard what sounded like a body being thrown against a wall and then another growl.

The lights went out and Grayson heard a roar and wood breaking. Bodies were thrown against walls and glass was smashed. The front door flew open and two bodies were thrown onto the grass.

Isaac was unconscious and Erica was paralyzed. Derek sighed and looked up at Scott with Stiles and Allison standing behind him. Grayson knelt next to Isaac and carefully pulled his torso into her lap, brushing his hair back from his face. She looked up at Scott. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott." She glanced over at Derek. "You're not an omega. You're already an alpha, of your own pack." Allison and Stiles exchanged glances.

Derek smirked and tilted his head to the side. "But you know you can't beat me." Scott shook his head. "But I can hold you off until the cops get here." Grayson looked down the street when she heard distant sirens. Derek glared.

A hiss resonated through the air and Scott, Allison and Stiles stepped off the porch. On the roof of the house was the kanima, crawling towards the edge. It looked over at the group on the grass and screamed before scurrying down the side of the house. Derek calmly looked down at a prone Isaac and Erica. "Get them out of here." Boyd looked over at him.

Before anyone could move, the rapid fall of high heels on wood echoed through the house and out the door. Lydia stopped on the front step and gasped. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Grayson looked up at Derek and gaped. "Oh, my God."


	7. Try

**Chapter 6**

**Raving/Try**

Grayson sighed and opened her locker. It had been three days since the incident at Scott's house and everything just seemed to be coming down around them. Erica had somehow had a seizure after being poisoned and they found out that Jackson was the kanima and that someone was telling him to kill people instead of him doing it on his own. Not to mention they didn't know who was controlling him and Scott had temporarily agreed to be a part of Derek's pack strictly for the sake of "saving" Jackson.

Grayson shook her head and pulled out her copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. "Saving" Jackson might be a lost cause, especially if they didn't know who was controlling him. First, they needed to figure that out and then they could worry about "saving" Jackson. She scoffed and closed her locker, gasping when Isaac appeared behind it.

He smirked and pecked her lightly on the lips. "Hey." She smiled. "Hi." She rested her back against the lockers. "So, what's the plan?" Isaac tilted his head to the side and examined his nails. "Well, we know that Jackson's going to be at the rave tomorrow night so we have to be there too." She nodded once. "So what time do I need to be there?"

Isaac shot her and incredulous look and shook his head. "Ah uh, you're not going." She gaped at him and scoffed. "Yes I am. I can help." He leaned closer. "You could get hurt." She narrowed her eyes and poked him in the chest with her pointer finger. He wrapped his hand around it. "Listed, Lahey, I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She tugged on her hand but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go." He shook his head. "Talk to Derek about it tonight when we go to the vet's office. We'll see then." He kissed her again before releasing her and walking away. She huffed and shook her head.

They got to the vet's office at 9:30, after close, and Scott pushed open the door. He eyed Isaac up and down before narrowed his eyes at Grayson. "What's he doing here?" Derek brushed past Scott. "I need him." Scott glared at Isaac and took a deep breath. "I don't trust him." Isaac snorted and tongued his bottom lip. "Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Grayson shook her head at the amount of distrust in the room.

She released Isaac's hand and stomped past the counter and to the back room. "And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" Grayson passed Deaton on her way to the back room and he stared after her. He looked up at the group. "That depends. Your friend Jackson, were we planning to kill him or save him."

"Kill him."

"Save him."

Scott and Derek turned their eyes to each other and Scott shook his head. "Save him." Derek sighed and sagged in resignation, turning his eyes to Deaton. "Save him." Deaton nodded at Scott and glanced back at Grayson who stood angrily leaning against the back table. He looked at Derek. "Who is she and why is she so angry?" Isaac took the opportunity to slowly rise and raise his hand in greeting. "She would be my girlfriend and she's mad because I told her she couldn't help." He directed his response at Grayson who sneered and looked away.

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Scott and Isaac towards the back room. Deaton smiled and led them to the table in front of Grayson. Isaac reached out a hand to brush over her knee but she swiped at him and he chuckled. "You can't be mad forever." She glared. "I can be mad for as long as I want." Isaac smirked and turned to the table, Derek on his left and Scott on his right.

Deaton turned to the table with a wooden case of glass jars and placed it in the center of the table. Isaac reached out a hand but was quickly stopped when Derek snatched his wrist. "Watch what you touch." Isaac looked at Derek before leaning down and resting his elbows on the table. "So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Deaton looked down at Isaac and smiled, amused. "No, I'm a veterinarian." Isaac nodded and Grayson snorted, shaking her head.

"I can't find anything here that could be a defense against a paralytic toxin." Derek licked his lips. "We're open to suggestions." Isaac stood. "What about an affective offense?" Derek shook his head. "We've already tried. I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

Grayson pushed off of the table and worked herself beneath Isaac's arm. He lifted it and turned sideways so that she was standing against the table. "Has it shown any weaknesses?" Derek nodded. "Well, one, it can't swim." Deaton turned to Scott. "Does that go for Jackson as well?" Scott shook his head. "He's the captain of the swim team."

Deaton drew his brows together and turned away from the table, coming back with a medallion decorated with a sitting figure. "Essentially you're trying to catch two people. A puppet and a puppeteer." He placed the medallion flat against the table and pulled a single glass jar from the wooden case. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" Derek shook his head.

"I don't think Jackson could do it." They turned to look at her. "His mother died pregnant, too, right? And she was maybe murdered." Isaac looked up. "I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" She looked up at him. "The kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife than the baby dies, too." Grayson smiled up at him. "Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Isaac looked away from Grayson and over at Scott. He got a faraway look in his eyes and shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

Deaton perked up. "Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right?" Derek nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but the person controlling him? What if," Deaton unscrewed the cap on the glass jar in his hand and made a circle around the medallion with the black dust. "What if whatever affects the kanima also affects its master?" Isaac looked up at Deaton. "Meaning what?"

Scott's eyes brightened and he smiled slightly. "Meaning we can catch them. Both of them."

Grayson stomped down the stairs of the subway station and Erica glanced up. "What's wrong?" The tiny blonde groaned and turned hateful eyes to Isaac as he sauntered down the steps at a slower pace. "Ask him." Isaac rolled his eyes and stepped off the last step, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You could get hurt, Gray. I don't see what the issue is."

Grayson screeched. "The issue is that I want to help but you are adamantly refusing. I could be a lookout or I could distract Jackson." Even Erica halted that idea. "Why don't you leave the big scary kanima to us?" Grayson rounded on her friend. "So you're on his side?" Erica held up her hands in surrender. "I'm not picking sides. I just think you should find a less danger filled task for you." Grayson rolled her eyes and perked up when Derek came down the stairs.

"Derek, can I help tomorrow?" Derek eyed Isaac and then Grayson, thinking about how useful she'd be. He nodded. "Yeah, you could be lookout and maybe even help Stiles with the mountain ash." Grayson looked triumphantly at Isaac. She stepped back when she saw the anger on his face. Derek rested his hands on Isaac's shoulders. "Talk this out in a civilized manner, please."

Isaac growled and stalked towards Grayson crouching down and lifted her over his shoulder, not breaking stride. She gasped and pressed her hands to his lower back, pushing herself up. "What are you doing?" Isaac growled and pinched the back of her thigh. She gasped and faced him the best she could. "Where are you taking me?"

He deposited her on top of a table way behind the subway, far away from where Derek and Erica could hear. "I told you it was dangerous. I was trying to protect you but you just had to go behind me and get my alpha's approval. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Grayson opened her mouth to angrily retort but Isaac wrapped his hands around her knees and jerked her forwards towards him, sharply cutting her off. She snapped her mouth shut and looked at him wide eyed. She could see his eyes flickering from yellow to blue rapidly. "Isaac…" He shook his head. "I felt emasculated. I did because you wouldn't listen. You wouldn't accept that I was trying to protect you and you went behind my back to get what you wanted."

Grayson, understanding his anger, opened her mouth again but Isaac pressed a hand over her lips. "The only thing I want to do is protect you and you aren't letting me. You could get hurt or worse you could die. Do you know what that'll do to me? You dying? I'll be nothing. I will cease to be what I am because you are no longer here."

He pressed his forehead to hers and took the hand from her mouth and ran it through her hair. Grayson cupped his face in her hands. "I'm sorry if I hurt you by going behind your back. I just want to help. I feel so useless when I can't." Isaac nodded against her and kissed her. "I know." He pulled away. "I need to get you home before Kara has me castrated." She smirked and shook her head. "She won't castrate you. She knows how much I like that part of your anatomy."

He snorted and helped her down before following her out of the train.

"I don't even have a ticket, though." Isaac smirked down at Grayson. "No one's selling." He glanced over and saw one boy hand another boy a ticket across the hall. He smirked and kissed her temple. "Wait here." She drew her eyebrows together and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She gasped when Isaac shoved the boy against a locker.

"That's extreme." She brought her hand to her mouth and hissed. "That's going to leave a mark." She jumped slightly. "Oh, wow." Isaac sauntered back up to her and held the ticket out. "Enjoy the show." Grayson smiled and brought his head down to hers. "That was extremely sexy." Isaac laughed and rested his hands on her hips, his forehead pressed to hers. "You don't know how badly I want you right not." Isaac took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I think I have an idea." Grayson smiled and kissed him as the bell rang.

She pulled away and shoved him towards the locker room. "You're going to be late for morning practice." He smirked and swaggered, yes he swaggered, down the hall. Grayson arched a brow and cocked her head to the side, taking in an eyeful of his delicious backside. She hummed and shook herself, heading towards her chemistry class.

Grayson sat on the bottom step of the subway. Isaac was on the step above her with his legs planted on either side of her and his chin rested on the top of her head. Her arms were draped over his thighs and his arms were looped through hers. "Grayson will ride with Scott and Stiles to the party and Erica and Isaac will sneak in through the back. Grayson, if you can, help Stiles with the mountain ash and then get inside and find Isaac and Erica."

He turned to his first two betas. "Your job is to track down Jackson and keep him from hurting someone until we can get the ketamine into his system." Isaac nodded. "Grayson," She looked up at Derek. "Stiles is picking you up after Scott. Then, we just hope the plan works." Grayson sat up slightly. "What are you going to do?" Derek eyed her and smiled. "Boyd and I will be outside dealing with the hunters that we know are going to show up." She nodded and rested back against Isaac.

Derek nodded. "Everyone got it?" When no one spoke up he nodded again. "Good. Let's go." Isaac helped Grayson stand and led her outside to wait for Stiles. He turned her to face him and combed her hair back behind her ears. He looked her over.

She was wearing a black off shirt that hung off of one shoulder to reveal her black bra strap. The sleeves and belly of the shirt had been cut into strips to show off her stomach. Isaac cocked a eyebrow when he saw her belly button ring. It was long and glittered in the light. A tiny wolf rested just above the waist band of her black leather skirt that he knew she'd borrowed from Erica. Her ever present combat boots finished off the outfit.

He flicked his thumb over her stomach jewelry. "Where'd you get this?" She smirked up at him. "I had it custom made." She ran her fingers through his hair. "It reminds me of you." He laughed and kissed her soundly on the lips as Stiles drove up. She pulled away but he kept her still. She looked into his eyes and instantly saw the worry there. "Be careful." He whispered.

She kissed him and nodded. "The same goes for you, okay? I don't need you dying on me." He laughed thinly and shook his head. "That won't happen anytime soon." She smiled and tugged on his ears before slipping into the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep.

She hopped out of the jeep when Stiles put it in park. They went to the back of the car and he lifted the trunk. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. Stiles looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Scott shook his head. "You didn't say anything the whole way here." Grayson raised a brow and turned away. Even she knew that was a feat for Stiles.

She turned when she heard Scott run up the steps of the warehouse. "Plan officially sucks!" Stiles threw the trash bag of mountain ash to the ground beside his back tire. She smiled thinly at him. "You'll be fine." He nodded and ran a hand over the back of his head. "You can do this, Stiles. Don't doubt yourself." He smiled weakly at her before jerking his head to the door. "Go. I got this." She smiled and nodded before scampering up the stairs and into the warehouse.

She handed over her ticket and pushed through the crowd, searching in vain for Isaac and Erica. She gasped when she was whirled around and pressed against a cement pillar. Isaac smirked down at her before latching his lips to her pulse point and lifting her off the ground.

Grayson gasped and locked her ankles behind his back and her arms around his neck. He gripped her hips with bruising force and pushed her harder against the wall, feeling every curve of her body. She whined and brought her hands down to his jeans and quickly undid them. She pulled back and gasped when she found him going commando.

He smirked and dipped back down to her neck. He reached between them and pushed her panties aside, groaning when he found her already sopping. He moved his mouth from her neck to her lips and pushed his tongue inside before plunging into her depths. She arched back and tightened her legs around his waist.

It didn't take long for either one of them to reach their peak. Isaac mouth away and whimpered. Grayson bit her bottom lip and keened, trembling, as she came around him. Isaac followed quickly and rested his forehead against her shoulder, calming his heart.

He pulled out of her and tucked himself back into his jeans before lowering Grayson down to shaky legs and adjusting her skirt. Isaac smirked down at her and took her hand, leading her through the crowd. They easily found Scott and sighed when they appeared. "Really, you guys?" Isaac shrugged and leaned one shoulder against the pillar. Grayson stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin rested on her his shoulder.

Scott handed Isaac the needle gun. "Why me?" He asked. Scott glanced around the room. "Because I've got to make sure the Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan." Isaac glanced at Grayson. "Look, you've got to do it intravenously which means in the vein. You find him, you pull back on this plunger right here." Isaac took the needle gun from Scott and held it the way he needed to. "In the neck's probably going to be the easiest."

Isaac nodded. "So, you find the vein, you jam it in there and you pull back on the trigger. Be careful." Isaac laughed. "I doubt I'll even slightly hurt him." Scott shook his head. "I mean you." Isaac looked up, speechless. Grayson tightened her arms around him. "I don't want you to get hurt." Isaac nodded once before Scott walked away.

He turned to Grayson who smiled. He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Go to the room we talked about and wait for Erica and I. Don't act suspicious." She narrowed her eyes. "I can take care of myself. You just go do what you have to do and I'll see you later." He kissed her. "Be careful." She nodded and they went in opposite directions.

Grayson held the metal door open as Isaac dragged Jackson into the room with Erica quickly behind. Isaac had five claw marks on the right side of his ribcage and Erica had five blood trails on her left upper arm.

Isaac set Jackson in the chair and turned to Grayson who lifted his shirt. He sighed and let her play concerned girlfriend. Grayson wasn't surprise to find the marks gone but she brushed her hands over the smooth flesh anyway. Isaac licked his lips and gently grabbed her wrists. "I'm fine." She nodded and stepped back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

They avidly watched Jackson to make sure he didn't move. Erica and Isaac rushed the door when it opened. Stiles held up his hands. "It's just me! It's just me. Don't freak." Stiles closed the door and approached Jackson. "He okay?" Isaac stepped forward. "Well," He looked at Stiles. "Let's find out." He brought his claws out and made to slash across Jackson's chest but Jackson's arm lifted and he wrapped his hand around Isaac's wrist, breaking it.

Isaac fell to his knees as the bone cracked twice. Jackson released him and Isaac stumbled towards Grayson. He sat on the sink in the corner and clutched his already healing wrist. Grayson pushed his sleeve up and examined the purple flesh. "Okay, nobody does anything like that again, okay?" Erica nodded emphatically. "I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Stiles scoffed. "Well, it looks like this is all we're going to get."

Stiles examined Isaac's wrist. "Let's just hope that whoever's controlling him showed up tonight." Erica tapped Stiles' shoulder incessantly when Jackson's eyes opened. Grayson clutched Isaac's uninjured wrist and he looked up at her. "I'm here." All eyes turned to Jackson as he spoke. His voice was strange. It sounded deeper and layered like there were two separate voices speaking. Jackson's and someone else's. "I'm right here with you."

Stiles stepped forward and crouched a few feet in front of Jackson. Isaac leaned forward, his hands on his knees. Grayson stood close behind him with her hands resting on his shoulders. "Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked. "Us. We're all here." Stiles slowly turned to Isaac who shrugged. He turned back to Jackson and licked his lips. "Are you the one killing people." Jackson's upper lip curled. "We're the ones killing murderers."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "So all of the people you've killed so far…" He trailed off and Jackson finished for him. "Deserved it." Stiles nodded slowly. "You see we've got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Jackson sneered. "Anything can break if enough pressure's applied." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "So the people you're killing are all murderers then."

Jackson didn't move. "All. Each. Every one." Stiles blinked and glanced at the three people behind him. "Well who did they murder?"

"Me." Stiles froze and drew his eyebrows together. "Wait, what do you mean?" Jackson's head straightened. "They murdered me." Grayson's eyes grew wide and her fingers curled tightly around Isaac's sweatshirt. Isaac stood and slowly brought himself and Grayson towards Erica. Stiles looked over at them before glanced back at Jackson who's eyes had changed. "They murdered me." Stiles stood and stepped back, knocking into Erica and Isaac.

"Alright. Ketamine, the man needs more ketamine, come on." Isaac slowly held up the empty bottle. "We don't have anymore." Stiles closed his eyes and looked at Isaac. "You used the whole bottle?" He took it from Isaac. Erica and Grayson tapped on their shoulders.

Both boys looked up and their mouths fell open. Jackson slowly stood and growled at the group. He opened his mouth and screamed. "Okay, out everybody out." Isaac roughly dragged Grayson behind him as his wrapped a handful of Sitles' jacket in his fist. They slammed through the door and pressed back against. "Find something to move in front of the door." They froze when Jackson slammed through the wall, obliterating it.

It took them seconds to gain their bearings before they moved through the bodies in the warehouse. The music stopped and the made their way to the door. Stiles exited first with Erica and Isaac and Grayson quickly behind. They reached the platform and Isaac and Erica froze. Isaac looked at Grayson and then at the line of mountain ash and gently pushed her over it. She protested but Derek gripped her arm.

"It's working! Yes! I did something!" Stiles said triumphantly to Grayson as Isaac crouched down and stared at the black ring of dust. "Scott." Grayson snapped her gaze up to Derek. "What?" Derek turned frantic eyes to Stiles. "Break it." Stiles shook his head. "What? Why?"

Derek gaped, panicked. "Scott's dying!" Stiles froze. "Wait, what? How do you know?" Derek groaned. "Oh, my God Stiles I just know! Break it!" Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees, waving his hands over the ash and creating a gap. Derek leapt over the circle and raced into the warehouse. Isaac and Erica jumped down the platform and Isaac immediately wrapped Grayson in his arms.

She clutched at his back and buried her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and brushed her hair down. "What do we do?" They turned to Erica and then looked up at the warehouse. They couldn't answer her.


	8. Inside Out

**Chapter 7**

**Party Guessed/Inside Out**

Isaac arched back and groaned, the crown of his head almost flat against the mattress. Grayson cried out and leaned forward, wrapping her hands around the headboard. Isaac leaned up and sucked a nipple into his mouth, massaging the lobe with his hand. Grayson moaned and brought her hand down to his hair, clutching the curls in her fist.

Isaac planted his feet on the mattress and thrust up into her, hitting that spot deep inside. Grayson cried out and brought herself up before sliding back down again on his upstroke. Isaac brought his hands down to her hips and held her still against him as he rocked into her, rubbing her clitoris deliciously.

They'd created a rhythm that brought them gloriously to the edge before bringing them slowly back down and taking them up again. Their bodies shone with sweat as they rocked together and their breaths mingled in the air. Grayson couldn't tell where his body ended and hers began. All she knew was that he was creating an electrifying sensation that caused her toes to curl and her belly to quiver and she didn't want him to stop.

Isaac pulled his mouth from her chest and brought his lips up to hers, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and pulling gently. Grayson whimpered and brought her hands to his chest, pushing up and sitting up straight against his hips. She threw her head back and ran her open palms down his torso, tracing the lines of flexing muscle with her fingertips.

Isaac brought his hands to the backs of her knees and tugged. She moved and his pubic bone brushed against her clit. Fire raced down her spine and ice curled in her belly. She groaned and pressed down on his chest, dragging him out of her until just the tip rested inside her lips. She pushed back down slowly and Isaac growled.

She could feel his claws extend and she sped up, almost frantic. Isaac tossed his head back, his eyes flashing and he gasped up at the ceiling. Grayson shivered and froze. Her whole body trembled and flames licked at her insides. An amazing rush of heat enveloped him and he arched up, freezing.

He collapsed back onto the bed, Grayson landing heavily on his chest. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her. His chest heaved and she trailed her hands through his curls, his hands trailed down her back. He stopped at her hips and drew smooth circles in the skin there. She hummed and nuzzled the space behind his ear.

Isaac sighed and kissed the shell of her ear, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "I love you." She froze and opened her eyes. He was so quiet she almost thought she imagined it. She ran her palms down his neck and stopped at his chest, sitting up.

Isaac met her eyes and waited. Grayson searched her gaze but found nothing. He was hiding from her, afraid of rejection. Grayson licked her lips and brought everything she felt for Isaac to the forefront of her mind. He was everything she thought about, even when she was with him, he was on her mind. She woke up thinking about him and she fell asleep thinking about him. He made her happier than she'd ever been in her life.

Thinking about being without him was the scariest thought that could ever cross her mind and she knew, without a doubt, that living without him was not an option. He was her life, her other half, a piece of her soul, that part of her heart that she thought had died with her mother that he had restored. She smiled down at him and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, tugging up to her level.

He swallowed thickly and stroked the bones of her hips with his thumbs, resting his forehead against hers. Grayson stroked the back of his neck with her fingers. "I love you, too." He blinked and a slow smiled graced his lips as he pressed them against hers. She smiled against his lips and giggled when he rolled her to her back.

Grayson slowly came to with the sun shining brightly through her window. She took a slow deep breath through her nose and stretched, feeling the delicious burn that accompanied the slow roll of her muscles flexing and moving for the first time in hours.

She sighed and licked her lips, stroking the skin of the arm tossed over her stomach. She froze and turned her head over her shoulder. Isaac was still there with one arm tucked under his head and hanging through the headboard and the other resting across her stomach. His knee was tucked between her thighs and his feet were tangled with hers.

Grayson slowly rolled over, tucking her arm beneath her head. She brought her other hand to his face and traced his features with her fingers. He looked so peaceful and young when he slept. The world was gone and he was at peace, nothing could touch him. She smoothed her thumb over his cheekbone and over the shell of his ear.

She jerked her head up when her door opened. Kara popped her head inside and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw Isaac tangled up in the sheets. She closed her mouth and arched an eyebrow. Grayson shrugged and flicked Isaac's earlobe. He groaned and pressed his face to her neck, pulling her closer.

Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head, pulling the door closed. Grayson looked back down at Isaac who smirked up at her, his blue eyes staring into her soul. She smiled and ran her thumb down his prominent jawline. He hummed and kissed her. "I have to go." She sighed and nodded. "Tell Derek I say hi." Isaac smiled and nodded.

He threw the sheets back and stood. Grayson leaned up on her elbow and watched as he walked to the end of her bed and picked up his jeans, stepping into them. The muscles in his arms rippled as he did them up and he cocked his head to the side. He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. "Do you want to come with me?" She sat up, bringing the sheet with her, covering her chest.

"For what?" Isaac shrugged and tugged his shirt on over his head, hiding his chest and abs from her view. Grayson got of the bed and wrapped the sheet around her like a towel. "Derek wants to talk to us about the effects of the full moon and I think you should be there." Grayson nodded and winked. "Just let me get dressed."

Grayson sat on the bottom step up the subway station and wrinkled her nose when Derek opened a dusty old trunk. Isaac leaned forward and traced the symbol burned into the lid of the wood. "What is that?" Derek looked up. "It's a triskele." Isaac and Derek turned their heads to Boyd.

Grayson pressed her lips together when she saw Derek's look of surprise. "The spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Derek pointed to the symbol. "Do you know what it means to me?" Grayson stood and brushed her hands down the backs of her jeans. "Alpha, beta, omega." Derek looked over at her and nodded.

Derek stood. "That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can rise to one or fall to another. Beta's can become alphas and alphas can fall to betas or even omegas." Isaac glanced at Grayson. "Like Scott?" Derek looked at Isaac and blinked. "Scott's with us now." Isaac cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" Isaac glanced around the room and ignored Grayson when she narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Then where is he now?" Derek sighed. "He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry. He's not going to have it easy tonight either." Derek bent down and rummaged through chains and belts. He pulled them out and deposited them unceremoniously on the ground in front of Isaac. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal." He pulled out another set of chains and handed them to Isaac. "But tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week then." Grayson snorted and shook her head. Derek turned, amused to Erica. Boyd shook his head and Isaac blushed. Derek held up a circular metal ring with nails imbedded around the outside like a crown. "Well, this one's for you." Grayson's brows disappeared into her hairline and she sucked her bottom lip loudly between her teeth.

Grayson stood outside her car with Isaac in front of her. "Be careful tonight, alright? I don't know where Jackson is and…" He trailed off and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. "Just be careful." She smiled and nodded, kissing him. "You too. Don't kill anyone." He smirked and watched her drive away before turning back into the station.

Grayson got to the party and was surprised to see almost no cars out front. She slammed her door shut and clacked her way up to the front door. She rang the bell and smiled tightly when Lydia answered. "Come in. Have some punch." Grayson nodded and followed Lydia to the backyard. "Ever since she turned into the town wack job."

Grayson smiled up at Allison who smiled thinly back. "Who are we talking about?" Stiles glanced down and shook his head. "Well, we have to something. We've ignored her for two weeks." Allison said. Grayson licked her lips and glanced at Lydia.

She felt bad for the girl. She used to be at the top of the food chain but with everything that had happened the semester before, she might has well have been considered insane. People avoided her like the plague, she was dumped by Jackson and her friends ignored her to not only keep her from finding out about their secret world but to keep her safe. It was sad really.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott countered. Allison sagged and Stiles glanced at Scott. "I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar." Scott cocked his head to the side and shook his head. "We don't owe her a party." Scott stated.

"I don't owe her anything." Allison turned her eyes to Grayson and pursed her lips. Grayson didn't make her go crazy and Grayson wasn't friends with her. At the most they were acquaintances and even then that was pushing it. "What about the chance to get back to normal?"

Scott glanced over at Lydia and sighed. "Normal?" Allison nodded. "She wouldn't be the town wack job if it wasn't for us." Grayson looked back at Lydia and grimaced. The girl looked disappointed beyond belief. Scott sighed. "I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Stiles nodded. "I also know some people who could get this thing going. Like really going." Grayson looked up at him. "Who?"

He looked down at her. "I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." Grayson shook her head and licked her lips. Allison glanced down at her. Grayson met her eyes and gaped. "Do not look at me. I just moved here and I only know you three, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Derek and Boyd. I'm hardly the person to call for partiers."

Allison rolled her eyes and nodded, taking her hand and leading her towards the punch bowl.

It wasn't long after that people started showing up. People that Grayson had never seen before but that wasn't saying much when she'd only met the people associated with the world of the supernatural. She took a drink of her punch. The pink concoction was addictive. It was sweet like lemonade but burned like vodka which she might've assumed was a part of the recipe. She couldn't be sure with Lydia.

She shook her head and spotted Scott and Stiles. She made her way to them and followed their line of vision, not surprised to see Allison. "Are you going to apologize to Allison, or what?" Scott looked up at her. "Why should I apologize?" She shot her eyes from his to Allison and back again. "Cause you're the guy. It's like what we do." Stiles answered.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Grayson sighed. "Well, then you should definitely apologize because anytime a guy thinks he didn't do something wrong he definitely did something wrong." Scott narrowed his eyes. "I'm not apologizing." Grayson looked up sharply at Stiles, her eyebrows raised. "Is that the full moon talking buddy?" Scott looked up. "Probably."

Grayson snorted and took a long drink of her punch. "Why do you care, anyway?" Stiles rolled his neck. "Because, Scott, something's got to go right here. We're getting our asses royally kicked if you hadn't noticed. People are dying, I got my dad fired, you're going to be held back in school, I'm in love with a wack job. And if on top of all that I've got to watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt I'm going to stab myself in the face."

Grayson shook her head, her eyes looked on the double doors leading to the pool. "Don't stab yourself in the face." Stiles looked at her. "Why not?" Scott stood up slowly. "Because Jackson's here."

Grayson slowly ascended the stairs up to the second floor of Lydia's house. She had one hand pressed to her abdomen and the other sliding up the wall to guide her. She thought she was drunk but she didn't feel drunk. She felt like she was high. Everything was blurry around the edges and sometimes the world looked like it was upside down.

She stumbled up the step and caught herself before she hit her head. She took a shaky breath and stood back up, freezing when she saw Isaac pressed up against another girl against the wall. She took two steps up and licked her lips. "Isaac." He turned to look at her and sneered, pressing closer to the girl against the wall. "I don't know why I ever loved someone like you."

She gasped and tightly gripped the banister. "What?" He smirked and looked at her almost in disgust. "You're so broken. I don't know what I ever saw in you." He turned back to the nameless girl and pressed his lips to her neck, thrusting against her.

Grayson clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. "It can't be real. It's not real. Isaac's not here." She opened her eyes and he was gone like he'd never been there. Grayson looked around and only then realized that she'd been crying.

She brought a hand up to her face and shakily brushed the tracks away. She walked back the way she came and easily found Scott and Stiles at the edge of the pool. Stiles was sitting dazed against the wall and Scott was trying to get him to drink a bottle of water. She knelt behind Stiles. "Come on, Stiles." She wiped at her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scott looked up at her. "You want to sober him up fast that's not the way to do it." Scott raised his eyebrows and dropped his chin. "You think you can do better?" Grayson scoffed. "Boy, I can do best." She grabbed the collar of Stiles' shirt and dunked his head underneath the chilly water of the pool.

She held him under for about three seconds before lifting him back up. Water went everywhere, drenching her face, Scott and the upper half of Stiles' torso. "How do you feel?" Stiles blew water out of his nose. "Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." She nodded at Scott. "He's sober."

As soon as she could, Grayson raced from the party and towards the subway station. She got there and everything was eerily silent. She slowly stepped down from the bottom step and looked around. Derek was nowhere in sight.

She felt so loud in the silence of the station. Her breath seemed to echo off the cement walls and her shoes could draw the attention of anyone within miles of the station. She licked her lips and came to stop when she saw fine purple dust scattered around the entrance to the subway car.

She looked up and stepped inside, glancing around. Isaac was chained quietly to a bench close to the front of the car, his gaze fixed forwards and his hands limp in his lap. Erica and Boyd were unconscious in the back. Erica was chained to the same pole as Boyd. She was hastily sat on the ground and chained, dried blood stuck to her forehead.

Boyd was forced to stand and his head hung between his shoulders. Both of his arms were chained to facing poles and his arms hung limply against them. Derek wasn't there. "What are you doing here?" Grayson looked down at Isaac. He hadn't moved.

She slowly took the seat in front of him and rested her arms on the back of the chair, her chin planted on her folded hands. "I came to make sure you were alright." He didn't move. "I'm fine." She nodded and licked her chapped lips. "You've been crying." She looked up at him. His eyes had flickered to hers.

She slowly nodded. He blinked. "Lydia put something in the punch that made everyone hallucinate." She shrugged. "I don't know what but I think it might've been your worst fears." She smiled whirly and shook her head. "What did you see?"

She closed her eyes and felt herself relax. His voice was smooth like melted chocolate and it was warm and inviting. It was calm. It kept her calm. "I saw you with someone else." She didn't open her eyes. She'd rather look at the blackness behind her eyes then see his face. "You told me you didn't love me. That you never loved me. That you could never love someone like me." She shrugged and opened her eyes.

He was staring at her. It was intense and she had to look away. "I'm sorry." She shook her head and smiled. "It's not your fault." He didn't move. "Lydia took Derek." She looked up sharply. "What?" He nodded slowly. "She came in and surprised him. Blew powdered wolvesbane at him and somehow drug him out of here and somewhere else."

Grayson looked away and took a deep breath before nodding. "Well, shit." A corner of Isaac's mouth turned up. "Well, shit." He echoed.

**I know this chapter wasn't very long but I already cut out two episodes because Isaac wasn't in them and I didn't want to cut out another one so I did the best I could with this episode. Tell me what you think. I love to read the reviews!**


	9. Everything

**Chapter 8**

**Fury/Everything**

Grayson looked up sharply when her phone rang. She looked down and drew her eyebrows together when Scott's name popped. "I'm kind of busy, Scott. What do you need?" She cocked her head to the side when she didn't hear Scott's voice. Instead she heard Matt's slightly muffled angry voice.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list but I could be persuaded." She looked at Isaac who cocked an eyebrow. "Scott…" He still didn't say anything. It was just Matt. "And one way is to try to dial somebody on your cell phone like McCall is doing."

Grayson pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it. "Everyone." She licked her lips. "Now!" She jumped when Matt's voice rose and then the dial tone sounded. She looked up sharply at Isaac. "Are you okay?" He nodded slowly.

She stood up. "Can you switch back?" She hadn't even finished when he was back in his human form. She smiled and began undoing his bonds. "Good because it sounds like Matt has Scott, Stiles and," She shook her head once. "I think the sheriff holed up somewhere." Isaac slowly stood. "Where?" She looked up and pursed her lips.

"If I had to guess? I'd say the Sheriff's station." He nodded and gently grabbed her elbow, pulling her up to his level. He nudged her with his hands and pushed her out of the car. They quickly made their way up the stairs and out of the station towards her car.

They pulled up to the station and Isaac took a deep breath through his nose before sitting back in the seat. He looked at her. "Stay here. I'll go check it out." He made to get out of the car but she wrapped her hand around his wrist. "I'm not staying here alone. I'm going with you." Isaac sighed and shook his head. "No, Gray…" She pressed her hands to his cheeks and stroked his cheek bones.

"I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." Isaac shook his head and cursed under his breath before stepping out of the car with Grayson quickly behind him. She grabbed his hand in both of her and allowed him to lead her to the back door of the precinct.

Isaac moved slowly in front of her through the precinct. He held Grayson's hand and lead her down the hall. She pressed her hand to her mouth when they had to walk over two deputies. Their blood stained the wall in scattered arches. Isaac came to a sudden, silent stop beside an opened door. He pressed their backs against the wall and listened. "I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

Isaac slowly poked his head around the door and examined the scene. Derek and Stiles were both prone on the floor, slashed by the kanima. Matt was crouched over them with a gun in his hand and Jackson stood, half in transition, in front of Scott, his hand up in front of his face stopping him from moving. Venom dripped from the tips of his claws and soaked his fingers.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer? See how helpless I am." Derek said. Matt smirked. "Yeah bitch." If the situation wasn't so serious, Grayson might have laughed at Stiles' reply but their lives were potentially in danger so she currently found no humor in the situation.

Isaac turned his head when he heard another car pull up to the station. "Is that her?" He glanced at Grayson before swiftly and quietly moving to the window. He pushed one of the blinds up and grimaced. Scott's mom was stepping out of her car and making her way towards the station. He shook his head and turned back to Grayson, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the door.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She pulled him to a stop in front of the entrance to the jail cells. Isaac looked at her before peering inside the door. He sagged and lead her inside, stepping towards the sheriff. "Isaac? Grayson? What are you doing here?" Isaac deposited Grayson on the bench beside the sheriff and looked at the handcuffs. He could easily break them but the sheriff would grow suspicious if he did that. He looked around. "Where's the key?" The sheriff looked out the door. "Matt has it."

Isaac sighed and looked at Grayson. She shrugged. They all jumped when the sound of a gunshot rang through the station. Isaac stepped quickly in front of Grayson and watched the door. "Scott! Stiles! What happened?" The sheriff stood up and pulled on his handcuffs.

Isaac looked at Grayson and pulled her behind him. She tugged against his hold. "We can't just leave him here." Isaac shook his head. "We have to." She looked back at the sheriff and grimaced before letting Isaac lead her out of the room. They circled back around to the front office where Matt had been before but no one was there.

Isaac pulled her close and looked around. He pushed her away and cupped her face in his hands. "We have to find the others but we have to be careful." She nodded and pushed against his arms, making him move forward.

They crept quietly through the halls and Isaac quickly pushed them against the wall when Matt and Scott stumbled along with Melissa close behind. They passed Isaac and Scott quickly flicked his eyes to them, seeing them and curving the corner of his mouth up slightly. Just enough for them to see but not enough for Matt to notice.

When they were gone, Isaac looked around the corner and pulled her along. He found an empty office and pushed her inside, locking the door behind him. He ran his hand over the back of his head. "What was the point in coming here?" She looked up at him, her arms crossed over her chest and shrugged. "I thought we could help." Isaac shook his head and leaned against the wall. "There's nothing we can do without us being seen."

Grayson licked her lips and shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe we should make ourselves known then." Isaac scoffed. "That is the pinnacle of bad plans." He stepped towards her. "Do you know what he'll do to us if he sees us?" She shook her head slowly. Isaac hummed and nodded once. "Yeah, he'll kill us. Slowly and painfully and without mercy." Grayson sighed and stepped towards him.

"Well, we have to do something because sneaking around and hiding isn't doing much for us now is it?" Isaac jerked his head up and looked at the door behind her. Someone was coming. He pushed them into a closet and closed the door, pressing her back against his chest and listening. "There." Isaac peered through the crack of the door and could barely make out Matt and a bleeding Scott.

"You know, I feel sorry for you, McCall. Cause right now you're thinking, how am I going to explain this when it heals? And the sad part is you don't actually understand how incredible it is that you actually are healing. Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die."

Isaac rested his head back against the wall and wrapped his arms around Grayson. She wrapped her hands around his wrist and pressed her forehead against the door. "Is that what happened to you?" She heard Matt scoff. "You drowned didn't you." She looked up and over at Isaac and shook his head. The water made sense now.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Grayson looked over at Isaac who shook his head. "Wait, Matt, who? What do you mean?" There was a loud crash and then Matt was yelling. "Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink." Isaac brought his head up and he looked at the door. "What? Matt who was drinking?"

"The swim team, you idiot." Realization seemed to dawn on Isaac's face and he suddenly looked sad. "I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they'd just won state and Lahey's letting a couple of his favorites come over to celebrate. Who cares that they're 17, right?"

Grayson looked over at Isaac and he looked at the ground, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. "Were you at Isaac's?" Scott asked. Grayson turned back to the door. "He had this first edition Spiderman, or was it Batman? And we were going to make a trade. But them I'm over there and I hear music and everyone's having a good time and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool and then Bennett goes in."

"Wait, Bennett? The hunter?" Matt doesn't stop. "And then Camden, Isaac's jarhead brother. He grabs me, he thinks it's funny." Isaac thunked his head back against the wall and shook it, a bitter smiled graced his features. "They threw you in." Scott observed. "I yelled that I can't swim but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water and no one cares. I see these bodies underwater and Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Cara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying and they're laughing."

Matt laughed darkly. "Then, all of the sudden, I'm just lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there right above me and he says, 'You tell no one.'" Grayson leaned away from the door and rested back against Isaac's chest. "He says you tell no one. This, this is your fault. What little bastard doesn't know how to swim. You say nothing. You tell no one. No one."

Grayson clenched her eyes shut and buried her face in Isaac's chest. "And I didn't. I would see them at school and they wouldn't even look at me. I would wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath and my parents, they thought I was asthmatic. They eve n gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning."

Everything was silent for a few seconds. Grayson could hear Isaac's heart against her ear. "You know that little white light everyone talks about when you die? I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then," Grayson looked up. "Then came the Argent's funeral and everything changed. I was taking some photos and purely by accident Lahey gets in one of the photos." Grayson swallowed thickly and tightened her hold on Isaac.

He hadn't moved since Matt revealed his secret. "I look down at the screen and I just feel this unbelievable rage that just fills up inside of me and I look at him and I want to see him dead." Isaac blinks and Grayson can see his eyes shining with tears that he won't let fall. "And the next day, he actually was. You know Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something coming out of Greek mythology. Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott volunteered. Matt groaned. "That's Oedipus, you dumbass!" Grayson bit her lip to keep from gasping at Matt's vocal range. "The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished the furies would do the punishing."

Grayson leaned back and shook her head. "Jackson is my fury. When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change and guess what? He didn't even recognize me. So, when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. "So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life." Grayson looked up at Isaac who just shook his head.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the emergency lights came on and the alarm started to sound. "What is this? What's going on?" Grayson pressed close to Isaac and moved so he was shielding most of her body. "I don't know." Grayson ducked her head into Isaac's chest when bullets started flying through the room and breaking the windows. Isaac wrapped his arms around her upper body and pushed her head down to his chest, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

When the noise stopped, Isaac, without hesitating, pushed the door open and gripped Grayson's hand, tugging her from the closet and the room when a smoke bomb went off, shrouding everything it thick white smoke. He rammed into Jackson on his way out and stopped when he saw Derek and Stiles.

Derek looked at him, surprise written all over his face. "Isaac?" Scott popped up shortly after and looked at them. "Okay?" Isaac nodded quickly. "Take him." Derek said. Scott bent at the waist and wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist, dragging him out of the room. Isaac drug Grayson in the other direction towards the holding cells. They found the sheriff exactly where they left him and Melissa behind the bars.

Isaac pushed Grayson on the bench beside the sheriff and went to Melissa. "Are you okay?" She nodded shakily and wrapped her hands around the bars. "Is Scott…" She didn't finish before tears overwhelmed her. Isaac nodded and looked back at Grayson. "We just saw him, he's fine." Melissa sighed in relief and pressed her forehead to the bars. "Oh, thank God." Isaac smirked dryly and searched the room for the keys.

"Isaac!" Isaac whirled around and was met with a bullet to his chest. Matt smirked at him. "You really thought I didn't know you were here." The sheriff jerked against his cuffs. "Matt! Stop it! No one else needs to get hurt. Matt turned to the sheriff and whipped the gun across his face, knocking him unconscious.

Matt shook his head and stepped closer to Isaac. He wrapped his hand around the back of Isaac's neck and stepped behind him, pressing his mouth against Isaac's ear. "I know you're healing but this won't take long." He pressed the muzzle of the gun against Isaac's back and shot him again.

Melissa screamed and pressed her hands to her mouth. Isaac gaped and pressed a hand to the wound against his chest. Grayson went to him and cupped his face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. Isaac brought a hand to her hair and fingered the locks. Matt smirked. "She really is very pretty, isn't she?" Another bullet ripped through Isaac's torso and his knees gave out.

Grayson wrapped her arms around him and followed him to the floor, glaring up at Matt as he stepped over them. Grayson pressed her hands to Isaac's chest wound and he groaned. "This sucks." He whispered and she laughed wetly. She looked when she saw Stiles crawl around the corner. "Matt. Matt, please listen to me."

Grayson and Isaac turned their eyes up to Melissa. "My son has been shot and I've heard other gun and I don't know what's happening but could you please just let me see my son?" Matt looked down at Isaac and laughed before turning his head back to Melissa. "How totally clueless are you people?" He pointed the gun back at Isaac but Melissa wasn't looking at him.

Grayson looked up and saw Derek standing in the doorway. She smiled and slowly began to scoot back towards the wall, Isaac's body tightly in her arms. Matt whirled around and gaped at Derek but Jackson, in full kanima form, came through the other door and hissed menacingly at Derek.

Derek roared and they attacked. He tossed the kanima against the wall and Grayson saw Matt bolt but was too occupied with Isaac and Derek to worry about him. The kanima shot up and went to claw at Derek but the alpha caught its wrist and pushed it back against the desk. The kanima kicked Derek away and swung at him but Derek ducked and clothes lined it across the chest.

The kanima doubled over and Derek grabbed a share, blocking the kanima's next attack. The kanima grabbed the chair and pushed Derek over the desk. Derek rolled and stumbled over Isaac and Grayson. The kanima grabbed the bars of Melissa's cell and kicked Derek in the chest. Derek slid across the room and his head hit the wall with a resounding crack.

Isaac sat up and slowly went to his alpha, Grayson close behind. The kanima turned upside down on the bars and hissed at Melissa. It pressed its face against the bars and blinked at her. She backed up and pressed her hands to her mouth. Scott raced into the room and stuck his claws deep into the kanimas back, tossing it across the room.

Derek nodded at Isaac before leaping across the desk after the kanima. Isaac made it to his made it to his knees and looked at Scott, swallowing thickly. Grayson stood and looked at Melissa and then at Scott. "Scott." She said. He looked up at her and stood. He made his way towards them and they each hooked a hand underneath Isaac's arms and helped him stand. Scott met Isaac's eyes and nodded. "Get out of here." Isaac nodded and allowed Grayson to lead him away.

They stumbled down the stairs and Grayson carefully set Isaac down on the same bench he'd been chained to. Isaac gasped and tugged his shirt shakily over his head. Grayson pushed him to his side and looked at his back. The first shot was slightly above his kidney and was almost healed. The second shot was higher and barely missed his lung. That one was slightly more gaping but was also healing slowly.

She released him and let him slouch down in the seat. "Why is it taking so long?" He shrugged and took a deep breath. "I don't know but at least I'm healing." She nodded and stood, sitting beside him. She wrapped her arms around one of his and rested her head against his shoulder. "What do we do now?" Isaac chuckled darkly and started coughing. "Now? We wait." Grayson tightened her hold and curled closer against his side.

**Again, I know it's not very long but Isaac wasn't in this episode either and I really didn't want to cut it out too so I just did the best I could. Don't hate me.**


	10. Nothing Left To Lose

**Chapter 9**

**Battlefield/Nothing Left To Lose**

Grayson sat with her back pressed against her headboard. Isaac sat at the foot of her bed, his fingers knotted together and his hands clenching and unclenching. Grayson blinked rapidly and brushed her hair back behind her ears. "So, you're leaving."

Isaac looked up at her and searched the room as he searched his brain for the right answer. "I don't know. With everything going on, I feel like I'll be safer but…" He trailed off and looked at her. She smiled thinly. "But I'm here." He nodded slowly. "I don't want to leave you." She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Then don't." Isaac sighed and shook his head. "It's not that simple." He stood and paced at the foot of her bed. Grayson sat up and brushed her hair back from her face. "Then explain it to me because for someone who doesn't want to leave me you seem more than willing to jump at the opportunity to do just that."

Isaac scoffed and pulled at his curls, shaking his head. "I can't. You don't understand." She stood up angrily. "Then help me understand!" He looked up at her, defeat and resignation in his eyes. "He's not going to stop. Gerard is not going to stop until every last wolf in Beacon Hills is dead." He stepped towards her. "And he won't stop there. He'll kill everyone even remotely involved." He stroked her hair. "He'll kill you, he'll kill Stiles, he'll probably even kill Lydia."

Isaac shook his head and licked his lips. "He will not stop until we are eradicated." He met her eyes. "Genocide." She nodded and wrapped her hands around his wrists. "I know that I'm not strong enough to defeat him. I can't do it and knowing that means that I'm not strong enough to protect you and I can't live with that."

She took a shaky breath. "But you can't just abandon everyone. People need you." He shook his head. "No one needs me." Isaac shook his head and looked down but Grayson tipped his head up with two fingers beneath his chin. "I need you, Isaac. I need you more than the air I breathe. I need you because you make everything seem like it's not as bad as it is. I need you."

Isaac shook his head. "But I can't protect you." He was adamant. Grayson smiled and shook her head, curling her arms around his neck. "It doesn't matter. If we die today," He sucked in a sharp breath but she continued. "If we die today, we'll die together and I'll die knowing you gave your life protecting me and I'll die knowing that I'll see you soon and we'll be together."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Gray," She cut him off with a kiss and took his hand. "Come with me." He looked at her, confused and let her lead him from the room to the car.

Isaac didn't ask any questions when Grayson drove them to the vet's office. He didn't ask questions when she took his hand and led him inside the office. They waited in the doorway for someone to come out and talk to them. The dogs started to bark and Scott and Deaton were quick to find the disturbance. "Grayson? What are you doing here?"

Grayson looked up at Scott and then at Isaac. She took his hand in both of hers and addressed Scott. "I need your help." Deaton pushed the swinging counter door open. "It's okay, Isaac." Deaton smiled at Grayson. "We're open." She nodded once and gently led Isaac to the back.

She sighed when she saw the dog on the table and a full needle gun beside him. She released Isaac in favor of sitting in the chair by the table against the wall. Isaac placed his hands flat on the table at the dogs hind legs and he turned up his nose. "Why does it smell like that?" Scott and Deaton looked up and over before exchanging smiles and laughing lightly.

"What?" Isaac looked over at Grayson who smiled gently. "Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Deaton looked over at Isaac. "One day he could suddenly tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which," He looked sadly down at the dog lying on the table. "Were not." Isaac looked down at the dog. "He's not getting better is he?"

Deaton looked up and shook his head. Isaac glanced at Grayson, his jaw clenching slightly. "Is it cancer?" Deaton nodded once. "Osteosarcoma. It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" Scott nodded and gently stroked the dog's fur. Grayson stood and ran her hand tenderly up the dogs back leg, tangling her fingers in its fur. "Come here."

Isaac looked up at Deaton and slowly walked towards, his eyes never leaving the dog. "I know you're well aware of your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others?" Deaton looked questioningly up at Isaac. Isaac looked over at Scott then flicked his eyes to Grayson before Deaton held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

Isaac complied and Deaton slowly placed his palm on the front left shoulder of the dog. "Go on." Isaac took a deep breath and watched as blackness seeped into his hand and coursed through his veins. He pulled his hand away and pushed the sleeve of his t-shirt up his forearm, watching as the blackness slowly disappeared into his elbow. "What did I do?" His voice was soft and breathy, disbelieving.

Deaton smiled. "You took some of his pain away." Scott answered. Isaac clenched his hand into a fist and pressed his knuckles to his mouth. "Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Isaac pressed the back of his hand to his lips and turned his face away. Grayson could see the tears running down his cheeks. "It's okay. First time he showed me I cried too." Scott said, smiling.

Grayson looked down at the dog and stroked its fur. Isaac looked up and laughed lightly. He looked down at Grayson and smiled.

Grayson had to leave when they put the dog down but Isaac stayed and did his best to help. When it was down, Deaton came out to the front and sat beside in the lobby. She smiled and twirled her finger around a loose thread on her skirt. "I didn't know who else to take him to." Deaton looked over at her. "He's thinking about leaving. To protect me, he says."

She snorted and shook her head. "He's leaving because he's afraid." Deaton folded his hands in his lap. "And are you angry with him?" She looked up at him and took a deep breath, shaking her head. "It's normal to be afraid of something you have no control over." Deaton nodded.

"But?" She looked up at him and sighed. "But running away won't make it any easier." She shook her head and pulled at the thread. "The strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." She looked up at Deaton. "He's afraid of not knowing what's going to happen." He looked down at her.

"He wants desperately to protect but he's afraid that he can't. If you love him, which I know you do, you need to support him and let him decide what the right decision is." She licked her lips and nodded slowly. "Even if I don't agree?" Deaton nodded. "Especially if you don't agree." She looked up when Isaac came to the counter and stopped. She smiled and stood, pushing the door open and letting him through.

When they got back to the house, Isaac smiled and began to pull away but Grayson held him fast. She gently tugged him over the threshold and led him to her room. She pushed him gently to sit on the side of her bed and he sat, with his on his knees. He watched her as she went to her door and pushed it closed, locking it before turning to face him.

She stepped up between his knees and ran her hands over his shoulders and to his neck, running her thumbs over the column of his throat. He rested his hands on her hips and swallowed thickly. Grayson pulled her hands away and rested her hands on opposite hips before pulling her long-sleeve pink sweater over her head and dropped it beside him.

Isaac took a deep breath and let her lift the hem of his shirt over her torso and over his head. His arms slowly descended back to his knees. Grayson, having removed her shoes at the door, pushed her leggings down her legs along with her panties. Isaac took a deep breath and slowly trailed his hands up her thighs, his fingertips raising goose bumps along her flesh.

Grayson licked her lips and brought her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra and dropped it beside her sweater. Isaac slowly brought his hands back to his lap and undid his jeans. Grayson trailed her hands into his hair and gasped when he unzipped her skirt, sliding the material down her legs.

Isaac's eyes never left hers as she stood naked before him. Isaac slid back against the mattress and toed his shoes off. Grayson gripped his jeans at the ankles and tugged as he slid back. She eyed the flesh between his thighs when she found him going commando again.

She rested her knees against the mattress and crawled up his body, straddling his hips. He sat up and cupped her face in his hands. He pulled her head down to his and rolled them over. She arched back and looked at him when he reached a hand between them and guided himself to her pussy.

She arched back and gasped when he pushed inside of her, buried deep. He swallowed thickly and balanced on his forearms that were resting on the mattress on either side of her head. She trailed her palms up his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Isaac groaned and pressed his forehead against her neck. Grayson closed her eyes and arched her neck back. Isaac opened his mouth and dug his teeth into the muscle of her shoulder, leaving a bruise. Grayson pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Isaac rolled his hips and every muscle in his back tensed. Grayson pressed her cheek against his and bit her bottom lip as she felt the tears well up behind her eyes. This could be the last time they were ever like this together. This could be one of their last moments together. She tightened her embrace around him and felt her orgasm wash over her quickly.

Isaac sagged in her embrace and felt her chest heave. He nuzzled her neck and brushed her hair back from her face. She ran her hands over every part of him that she could reach and buried her face in his neck. Isaac clenched his eyes shut and swallowed thickly, kissing the shell of her ear. "I love you so much, Gray." She pulled away and looked at him, tears staining her face. Her chin quivered and she nodded shakily. "I love you, too." He pressed his lips to hers before nuzzling her neck and letting her cry.

Grayson wasn't surprised to find Isaac missing when she got to the game. She found Lydia sitting with Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski in the middle of the bleachers. She slowly ascended the stairs and smiled thinly when Lydia spotted her. Lydia smiled and nodded once. "Hi." Grayson nodded and sat down.

Grayson looked towards the field and winced when Stiles was roughly tackled by a player on the opposing team. "He's just a little nervous." Lydia assured. Grayson nodded and winced when the fall hit Stiles' helmet. "Plenty of time to turn it around." Grayson said. Lydia nodded and they all winced audibly when Stiles was tackled again.

She looked over at the bench when the whistle blew and Scott made to stand. Finstock slammed his hands down on Scott's shoulders and pushed him back down to the bench. Grayson straightened when she saw Isaac almost slam down into the seat beside Scott. She smiled.

Scott looked over when Isaac sat heavily beside him. "You came to help." Isaac smirked and shook his head as he pulled on his gloves. "I came to win." Isaac looked over Scott's shoulder and winked at Grayson. He turned and glared at Gerard who did a double take when he saw Isaac at the game.

"You got a plan yet?" Scott looked at the field. "Right now it's pretty much keep Jackson from killing anyone." Isaac arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "That might be easier if you're actually in the game." Scott snorted and shook his head. Isaac looked at the other bench and shook his head. "We've got to make it so coach has no choice but to put you in." Scott glanced down at the other bench.

"But how do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he could play before he ever puts me in." Isaac nodded and pursed his lips. Scott slowly brought his gaze to Isaac and the blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Isaac sighed and nodded once. "I can try."

He put his helmet on and stepped onto the field. Grayson stood and quickly made her way to Scott. She sat beside him and licked her lips. "What's the plan?" Scott glanced at her. "Isaac's going to make it so that coach has no choice but to put me in." Grayson nodded and winced when Isaac raised his stick and clothes lined another player. "Lahey!" She glanced down at Finstock.

"Oh, wow." She winced when Isaac rammed his shoulder into a second players' stomach. "That's excessive." Scott nodded. Isaac continued to, literally, throw players across the field and ram into them. "Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Isaac glanced at Finstock and shrugged, bringing his hands up and walking backwards.

On the next play, Isaac rammed into a player and Jackson rammed into Isaac, but he didn't get up. Grayson and Scott both stood before running to him. Grayson gently pulled his helmet off. Scott looked at his leg. "It's not broken." Grayson looked up at Scott. "But I can't move it." Medics came onto the field with a stretched and began to lift Isaac. "I think Jackson nicked me because I can feel it spreading."

Scott looked up at Gerard and Grayson let them take Isaac away. Finstock stopped beside and Scott and shoved a helmet in his chest. "Crap," Grayson looked up at him. "McCall, either you're in or we forfeit." Grayson slowly stood and pulled the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth before quickly following Isaac.

Grayson whirled her head around when she heard a sharp clang coming from the locker room. She moved down the hall and was stopped in the locker room door when a large man with a dark leather coat and a smirk on his face leaned against the door. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?" She narrowed her eyes and moved to walk past him but he moved with her and blocked her path.

"Move." He smirked and brought his hand out to finger a strand of her hair. She brought her hand up to smack his away and he grabbed her, wrapping a hand around her neck and his arm around her waist. She bucked and struggled against him as she dragged her into the locker room behind Gerard.

Gerard looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "It was a good effort, Isaac. It was." He glanced back at Isaac and tugged on Grayson's arm, bringing her forward. Isaac made it to the sink and pulled himself to his feet. He met Grayson's eyes and swallowed thickly. Grayson could see the tears in his eyes and Grayson felt her chin trembled.

"This would be so much more poetic if it was half-time." Grayson sobbed once and turned her eyes away. Gerard grabbed her chin and turned her face to Isaac. "It's a shame she has to watch this before I kill her." Isaac growled low in his throat and glared at Gerard.

Grayson forced her feet not to move and made Gerard drag her towards Isaac as he placed the tip of his sword on the cement and drug it forward. Isaac held his head high and looked once at Grayson before turning his eyes back to Gerard. Grayson stopped moving when she saw Isaac's smile grace his features. Grayson looked over her shoulder and sighed when she saw Scott.

Scott growled and tossed the first hunter across the room before the second hunter came at him. Scott growled and shoved him away with his hands flat on his chest before tossing that hunter into the lockers, knocking them over and him unconscious.

Scott turned to Gerard but he was gone and Grayson was slipping her underneath Isaac's, holding him up. Scott turned to them. "Where'd he go?" Isaac shrugged. Scott sighed and shook his. "Come on, we have to get back on the field before the game is over." Scott raced from the room without waiting for them. Grayson tightened her arm around Isaac's waist and led him out of the locker room.

They moved slowly but it didn't take them longer than a minute to get back to the field. By the time they got there, people were screaming and the lights were out. Bodies were running in every direction and people were being trampled.

Isaac was able to move after he'd been walking and he took the lead, bringing them to the center of the field where the team had gathered. The lights came back on and Grayson snapped her head around when she heard Lydia call out for Jackson. Grayson turned back to the body on the field and sucked in a breath.

Jackson wasn't moving. Lydia pushed her way through the crowd. "Jackson, what's happening?" Melissa McCall fell to her knees beside Jackson and examined his body. "Can I get a medic over here? We're going to need a medic!" Finstock knelt on the other side of Jackson. Melissa pressed her ear to his chest. "He's not breathing. There's no pulse." Scott came up beside Isaac. Melissa pulled up Jackson's jersey. Five deep claw wounds above his right hip and blood stained the gray t-shirt beneath. "There's blood! There's blood." Lydia sobbed. Grayson tapped Scott's shoulder and grabbed Isaac's hand.

"Look at his hand." Isaac sucked in a breath through his teeth. "He did it to himself?" Melissa began doing chest compression and looked up at Lydia. "Get down here and hold his head." She didn't move. "Get down here and hold his head. Tilt it up!" Lydia dropped to her knees and tilted his head up towards the sky.

The sheriff pushed through the crowd and looked, almost relieved, down at Jackson's prone body. He looked up and frantically began to search the many faces in the surrounding circle. "Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" Grayson looked up and around, searching for the awkward champion of the game. "Where's Stiles! Where's my son!" The sheriff called across the field. "Where the hell is my son?!"

Grayson pressed her hand to her mouth and shook her head, tears coursing down her cheeks.


	11. Soldier I Will Be

**Chapter 10**

**Master Plan/Soldier I Will Be**

Grayson stood with her back pressed to the wall outside of the locker room. She peeked in when several boys left and quickly scampered in when it was just Isaac, Scott and few boys left. She stopped next to Isaac. "Your mom left in the ambulance with Jackson." Scott's eyes grew wide.

"What? Why?" Grayson shrugged. "I think to watch out for Jackson? In case anything happened." Scott scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "O-okay, alright." Grayson nodded and leaned back against the lockers. Isaac linked their hands together for duel comfort.

The sheriff came around the corner and made a beeline for the three of them. Isaac stood up straight and nodded at him. The sheriff pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and shook his head, barely keeping himself together. "I've got to meet with the medical examiner and try and figure out what happened with Jackson." Scott nodded and licked his lips.

"I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot." The sheriff looked up and nodded, trying to convince himself that everything was okay. "Which means that…" He trailed off and shook his head.

Grayson grimaced when she saw the tears in his eyes. "Ah, hell I don't know what that means." He shook his head and looked away. "Look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his e-mails, if any of you see him," Isaac nodded. "We'll call you." Scott forced a smile. "Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." The sheriff nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll see you, okay?" Scott nodded and they watched as the sheriff walk away.

Isaac leaned back and gently kissed Grayson's temple when the coach came up. "McCall." The turned to him. "We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next year if you don't get your grades up." Isaac and Grayson turned blue eyes to Scott. Isaac pulled the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yeah, I know coach."

Finstock nodded and clasped his hands together. "I mean, I know I yell a lot but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I mean, I kind of hater Greenberg but that's different. It's Greenberg." Isaac smirked. "I'm just saying… I need you on the team. Get your grades back up." Scott nodded. "I will." Finstock, pressed his lips into a thin smile before walking away.

Isaac sighed and turned to Scott. "Is that everyone?" Grayson stepped away from the boys and took a quick glance around the room. "Yeah." Isaac nodded. "I think so." Scott pulled open Stiles' locker and handed Isaac a shoe and took a shirt for himself. Isaac eyed the fallen metal door and cocked an eyebrow at Scott. "You're going to find him by scent?" Grayson asked skeptically, sitting herself on the bench behind Isaac.

Scott nodded. "Yeah we both are." Isaac turned the shoe over in his hands. "How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" Scott wasn't listening and he turned his body to the door. Grayson looked up and stood when she saw Derek. She took careful steps behind Isaac and half hid her body.

Isaac faced his alpha and tucked his hands behind his back. Grayson took a hold of them and stroked the skin of his knuckles with her thumbs to comfort, not Isaac but her. "We need to talk." Isaac cocked his head to the side. A man Grayson had never seen before stepped up behind Derek and, with a snarky smile gracing his face, he addressed Scott. "All of us." Scott gaped. Clearly he knew who this was. "Holy shit."

"What the hell is this?" Scott took one step forward. Derek took a deep breath. By the look on his face Grayson could tell he was irritated. "You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station." Scott scoffed and shook his head. Grayson pressed her chest to Isaac's back as they watched the exchange. She rested her chin on his shoulder blade and kept her gaze on Derek. "Okay, hold on. He threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What else was I supposed to do?"

The man behind Derek shrugged and nodded. "I'm going to go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom?" He asked Isaac and Grayson. Isaac's eyebrows rose in disbelief and Grayson scoffed quietly. "She's gorgeous." Derek turned to look at him and Scott glared. "Shut up."

Isaac leaned down to Scott's level but didn't take his eyes off of the man behind Derek. "Who is he?" Grayson moved her arms to wrap around Isaac's waist, resting them above his belt buckle. "That's Peter. Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Pere held up a hand and smiled. "Hi." Isaac swallowed audibly and Grayson tightened her hold on him. "'S good know." Grayson laughed darkly against his back. Isaac brought his hands down to hers and rubbed her arms. "How is he alive?" Scott asked. Derek shrugged. "Well, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him." Grayson huffed and peeked around Isaac's arm. Isaac nodded. "Well, that's very helpful." Grayson cut in. "Except Jackson's dead."

Derek and Peter turned their eyes to her. "What?" She shrugged. "Yeah, Jackson's dead it just happened on the field." Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked. Peter shook his head and looked up at Isaac. "Because if Jackson's dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Isaac pursed his lips and leaned back slightly, tightening his hold on Grayson.

"But why?" Derek turned to his uncle. Peter smirked and stepped forward. "Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing." He looked down at Grayson. "Quickly."

The group of five swiftly left school property and made their way to Derek's old house. Grayson clutched Isaac's hand in both of hers as they entered through the front door. Scott sighed. "They found Stiles." Grayson felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt Isaac squeeze her hand. "I told you, I looked everywhere." Grayson looked at Peter as he bent over on the steps and touched each and every one individually before stopping on the fifth step up. "You didn't look here."

He pulled the front of the stair away and revealed a dark cubby with a dusty wooden box hidden inside. Peter pulled it out and blew the dust off the top. "What is that? A book?" Peter shot his nephew an incredulous look. "No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. "A few days after I got out of the coma I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

Peter pushed himself off the steps and into the other room, Derek followed quickly behind but Isaac and Grayson turned when Scott's phone started to ring. "Hey, mom I can't talk right now." Scott drew his eyebrows together and glanced at Isaac. "What's wrong?" He looked over at Derek before hanging up. "We have to get to the hospital." Isaac nodded. Scott stopped in the threshold of the other room. "Derek, something's going on at the hospital. We're going to go check it out."

Derek nodded. "Call me if anything is going on." Scott nodded and the three teenagers raced from the house.

Scott's mom let them in the backdoor when they got there and they stepped into the morgue. It was cold and Grayson breathed through her mouth at the smell of formaldehyde that was heavy in the air. Melissa led them to table where an unzipped Jackson lay. Grayson stopped next to Isaac and gaped. "What's happening to him?" She looked up at Melissa who shook her head, dumbfounded.

"I thought that you were going to tell me." Isaac leaned down and placed his hands flat on the table, framing Jackson's head. Melissa turned to her son. "Is it bad?" Isaac shook his head. "Doesn't look good." Jackson's head shook violently and all four stepped back from the table.

Isaac pushed Grayson slightly behind him and she gripped his arm tightly in her hands. "Uh, mom, could you zip it up please?" Grayson watched as Melissa scoffed and stepped carefully towards the body. She reached for the zipper and slowly slid it up Jackson's body. It stuck just underneath his chin.

Jackson's mouth opened and he moved towards Melissa. She gasped and stepped back. Grayson felt Isaac tense beside her and she gripped him tighter. "Zip, zip. Zip, mom, zip." Melissa quickly pulled the zipper the rest of the way up and stepped back next to her son.

Grayson sighed and rested her forehead against Isaac's bicep. "Oh, my God." She laughed darkly and shook her head. "This is not happening." Isaac brought his hand up to hers and wrapped their fingers together. Scott swiftly snatched his phone from his pocket and dialed Derek's number. "Something really weird is happening right now."

Grayson looked over at him. "Jackson's moving. Yeah. And he's got this…" Scott struggled to find words. "Transparent casing from his claws." Scott nodded in thanks. "Some transparent casing from the venom from his claws. Yeah."

Scott waited with bated breath and jumped slightly when he heard a feral screech from the other line. "What was that? Derek?" Scott sighed. "Okay. We'll be there." Scott hung up and looked around the room. "We're taking the body and meeting them at the old warehouse district." Isaac nodded and gently pried himself away from Grayson. Scott looked up at her. "Gray, be look out. Tell us when to go." She nodded shakily and ran to the door, peeking out.

She heard them come up behind her and she placed a hand on Isaac's back to stop them. "Wait, wait." They held their breath as a security guard passed the door. When it was clear, she pulled the door open and let them through. She turned to Melissa and smiled stiffly before following them.

They made their way to the back door and around the wall. Grayson stopped suddenly and Scott ran into her back. "Wait." She watched as a group of people entered the hospital. "Okay, go, go, go." Grayson let them pass and followed behind Isaac. They were half way across the parking lot when Scott lost his grip and dropped Jackson's upper half.

He gasped and Isaac gaped down at him. Scott looked up, panic clear in his face. Grayson stared, her jaw open wide and her eyes terrified. Scott quickly reached down and picked up the body again. He looked around to see if anyone saw.

Grayson suddenly wrapped her hand around Isaac's arm, pulling him back. He looked down at her before he turned when a black SUV pulled up behind Scott. Scott turned and shielded his eyes from the bright headlights. Grayson stepped slightly around Isaac to see who it was and froze when Chris Argent stepped down from the driver's side.

"You're alone." Scott observed. Isaac widened his stance to shield more of Grayson. Chris looked down. "More than you know." Scott shook his head. "What do you want?" Argent took a step forward, eyeing the bag resting between the boys. "We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment we have a common enemy." Scott nodded and gestured towards the bag. "That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." Chris shook his head. "I didn't mean Jackson." Isaac drew his eyebrows together and stood up taller. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her and I know you're losing her too."

Scott glanced once back at Isaac and Grayson before turning back to Chris. "You're right. So can you trust me to fix this?" Chris looked away in contemplation before slowly nodding. Scott eyed the hunter. "So can you let us go?" Chris shook his head and Grayson sagged against Isaac. "No. My car's faster." Grayson's head shot up from Isaac's arm and they exchanged looks of disbelief.

Scott quickly turned back to the body and nodded to Isaac. They grabbed ahold and Chris opened the back door. Scott moved in and easily pulled the body forwards, resting it flat on the seat with Isaac at its feet and Grayson in the front seat. Chris looked back at them and nodded before speeding out of the parking lot and down the street.

It didn't take them long to reach the warehouse and they all stepped out of the car. Isaac glanced back at the body. "Hey, I think he stopped moving." Chris looked at Isaac before turning towards Scott. "Where's Derek?" Scott shook his head before turning to look down the street.

On all fours, Derek raced down the street before jumping over a cement blockade and spinning in the air, landing gracefully on his feet. Grayson rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow. "I'm here for Jackson." Chris shook his head. "Not you." Derek nodded stiffly. "Somehow I don't find that very comforting." He looked at Scott and nodded at Isaac. "Get him inside." The boys nodded before they piled back into the car and Chris drove into the warehouse.

Isaac and Scott easily hefted the body from the car and lowered it to eh ground where Derek unzipped the bag to Jackson's waist. "Where are they?" Grayson looked over at Scott. "Who?" Derek asked. Scott shook his head. "Peter and Lydia?" Derek sighed and went back to the body. Isaac glanced down at Grayson and sighed.

"You said you knew how to save him." Scott said as Derek stood over Jackson's body. "We're past that." Scott gaped. "What about…" Derek sharply cut him off. "Think about it Scott. Gerard controls him know. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog." Chris shook his head. "And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could even bigger and more powerful." Grayson brought her hand down to Isaac's and twined their fingers together.

"No." All eyes turned to Chris and Derek straightened. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid. And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Grayson looked back at Jackson. "Of course not." A voice echoed throughout the warehouse. Isaac snapped his gaze up to look at Gerard. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek looked back down at Jackson and threw his arm up. Grayson pressed her face into Isaac's arm and clenched her eyes shut. She looked up when she heard Derek gasp. She gasped and her chest started to heave. Jackson had all five claws of his right hand imbedded deep into Derek's chest, lifting him into the air. As Jackson stood, Derek lifted higher and finally Jackson tossed him away like a rag doll and he flew through the air and vanished behind a plastic sheet.

Gerard turned bright eyes to Scott and Isaac stepped in front of Grayson, shielding her. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hooked them over his shoulders, her eyes peeking over his shoulder. "Well, done Scott." Gerard stepped farther into the warehouse. "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were also bringing Derek to me."

A low whistling sound could be heard in the air and Grayson cried out. Isaac gasped and Grayson looked, wide eyed in horror, as an arrow identical to the arrow protruding from his left shoulder. The arrow in his right shoulder first sliced through her hand. His eyes were wide and he slowly began to fall back. Grayson held him to her and eased his fall, holding his torso in her lap.

Isaac gasped and began to fall back, taking Grayson with him. Blood ran in rivets down his skin and soaked his sweatshirt. She landed painfully on her backside and held him to her. He arched back in pain and she winced when it pulled painfully on her hand.

Grayson looked up and saw Allison disappear behind the wall. "Allison." She gasped. Scott was there suddenly, lifting Isaac and dragging them both through the sheet into the other room. Scott deposited them on the ground and Grayson clutched Isaac to her. "This'll hurt." Scott gripped the ends of each arrow and yanked.

Grayson and Isaac cried out and he arched back against Grayson but she could already see the wounds healing. Grayson clenched her hand into a fist and pressed her hand to her chest. Isaac turned in her grasp and brushed her hair back from her face. He spotted a pile of wooden shelves and quickly kissed her. "Hide and don't come out until I tell you." She nodded and pressed her lips to his again before following his orders.

She crouched behind the shelves and watched as Chris Argent was thrown across the room by Jackson in his kanima form. Then Derek leapt through the air and crouched, his eyes red and his fangs dripping. She flinched when he roared and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scott and Isaac change. The kanima attacked Derek first, swinging at him.

Derek easily held off the attack but the kanima slid its claws into his thigh and pushed him back. Scott came at Jackson from behind, sinking his claws into his chest before the kanima threw him off. Isaac was ready though and wrapped his hands around its neck as Derek came from behind. The kanima lifted its arms up and broke Isaac's hold, wrapping his hand around Isaac's neck.

Isaac growled at Jackson before he was thrown through the air and landed heavily against the stack of shelves hiding Grayson. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Derek leapt down from his position above the kanima and brought both fists heavily down on its back. The kanima turned and swiped at Derek but he leapt back. He made to punch the kanima in the side but Jackson was too fast and he easily held Derek's fist in his hand. He grabbed Derek's neck and tossed him behind him but Derek ran up the side of a heavy metal plate and landed behind the kanima.

Derek tried to hit the kanima again but his wrist was painfully grabbed and he was thrown to the side. Scott landed a heavy kick to the kanima's back and it turned, striking out at Scott. Before Scott made contact, the kanima pressed its foot to his chest and launched him across the room. Derek was there then but the kanima swiped across his abdomen and Derek doubled over.

Grayson saw Isaac stand but Allison met him where he was. Grayson launched herself out from behind the crates but couldn't stop her before she stuck twin blades deep under Isaac's ribs and pulled them out quickly before slicing them across his abdomen. "Allison, stop!" The brunette ignored her friend as Isaac swiped at her but Allison ducked and sliced across his abdomen again. Isaac doubled over and Grayson sobbed audibly when Allison sunk her blades deep into his back where his kidneys were. Grayson cried out when Isaac fell to his knees and dropped his hands to the ground, catching himself.

Allison looked up and met Derek's eyes before stepping over Isaac and stalking towards him. Grayson sobbed and dropped down beside Isaac, pulling his head into her lap. Isaac laughed wetly and touched the back of her hand with bloody fingers. "I'll be fine. I'll heal." Grayson sobbed and brushed his hair back from his forehead, shaking her head. "Doesn't matter I'm still afraid." He nodded and slowly sat up.

She looked up when Allison gasped. The kanima had its hand wrapped around her throat. "Not yet, sweetheart." All eyes turned to Gerard as he entered the room. With the help of Grayson, Isaac made it to his knees and sat back on his heels. Grayson had her arm wrapped around his back and her hand holding his as he leaned against her.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked. Scott glared at Gerard. "He's doing what he came here to do." Gerard tilted his head to the side and nodded at Scott. "Then you know." Allison drew her eyebrows together. "What is he talking about?"

Gerard looked at Allison before turning back to Scott. "It was that night outside the hospital when I threatened your mother, wasn't it? I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it couldn't you?" Isaac looked over at Gerard. "He's dying." Gerard turned his eyes to the kneeling couple. "I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet."

Isaac sagged against Grayson and she sat back, wrapping her arms around his chest. "But the supernatural does." Grayson gaped at Gerard. "You monster." Gerard turned his eyes to Chris. "Not yet." The kanima tightened its hold on Allison. "What are you doing?" He snapped his head to her. "You'd kill her too?" Chris asked, broken. Gerard glared at his son. "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son." Chris shook his head and pressed his lips together in a thin line.

Grayson turned away from the scene and pressed her cheek to Isaac's temple, brushing his hair away from his forehead. Isaac swallowed thickly and wrapped his hands around her forearm. Grayson clutched tightly at his blood soaked shirt and winced when she felt the sticky red liquid squish out between her fingers.

Grayson looked up sharply when she heard Derek groan. Isaac tightened his hold on her as they watched Scott pull Derek's head back and Gerard slowly lower his arm in between Derek's jaw. Grayson gasped and pressed herself closer to Isaac when Gerard pulled back, a fresh alpha bite adorning his arm. He began to laugh and Grayson trembled against Isaac, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

Isaac suddenly sat up taking Grayson with him. She looked over at Gerard and gasped. Black slime was oozing form his wound. He smiled triumphantly around the room and Grayson just stared. "What the hell?" She whispered. "What?" Gerard brought his arm down and gaped at the black slime. He turned accusing eyes to Scott. "What is this? What did you do?"

Scott looked down at Derek. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out his medicine box. He dumped the pills into his hand and crushed them in his fist. A small cloud of gray dust burst into the air and Gerard growled. "Mountain Ash!" Grayson whimpered quietly and pressed her hands to her mouth when the black slime began to ooze from Gerard's eyes and ears and nose.

He fell to his knees and looked over at Allison. She was crying quietly in disbelief. He glanced at Isaac and Grayson. Grayson had a look of shock clear across her eyes and Isaac looked almost pained. Gerard opened his mouth and a stream of black spewed forth from his lips like a geyser. Grayson gasped and hid her face in Isaac's shoulder.

Gerard collapsed back against the floor and Derek stared, stunned, up at Scott. "Why didn't you tell me?" Scott looked down at him. "Because you might be an alpha but you're not mine." Derek looked away. Scott looked up when he heard movement from Gerard. The old man was slowly dragging himself away but he hadn't made it far. He looked up, hatred in his eyes, and screamed. "Kill them! Kill them all!" He passed out face down on the cement floor.

The kanima slowly released Allison and she elbowed it in the nose. It pushed her back and dashed towards Derek but was stopped when Stiles' jeep crashed through the wall and rammed into it. Stiles sat in the front seat with his eyes clenched shut and Lydia sat stunned beside him.

Grayson laughed once and glanced at Isaac. "Did I get him?" Scott laughed. Lydia screamed when the kanima jumped up onto the hood of Stiles' car. Stiles screamed and followed Lydia out the passenger door. She stopped in front of the kanima and held up the gold key. "Jackson! Jackson!" Stiles made a move towards her but Scott held him back. Jackson stopped and blinked at the key.

Grayson helped Isaac stand as they was, astonished as Jackson slowly began to change back. He took the key in a clawed hand and dropped his arm to his side. Derek slowly stood and watched with bated breath as Jackson shakily backed up. He stopped at the front of Stiles' car and slowly spread his arms. Derek leapt into action and dig his claws into Jackson's side beneath his ribs. Peter was close behind at his back.

They slowly lifted Jackson into the air as he gasped for breath. They released him and Jackson dropped to shaking legs. Lydia gasped and went to him, keeping him as he coughed. Isaac and Grayson slowly backed up and Derek clapped a hand to Isaac's shoulder. Grayson watched the heartbreaking scene with tears in her eyes.

She gripped Isaac's hand for all she was worth and licked her lips when she tasted the salty tears. "Where's Gerard?" She turned at the sound of Allison's voice. Chris shook his head. "He can't be far." Allison glanced at Grayson and a bloody Isaac before turning to Lydia who slowly stood and turned to the group.

Derek tugged gently on Isaac's shoulder and the three turned, ready to leave when Derek turned back around. Isaac looked at his alpha and then towards the prone body of Jackson. He pulled Grayson close to his chest when he saw Jackson slowly sit up and drag his claws against the cement. He stood and threw his head back, roaring to the sky in his werewolf form.

Grayson couldn't help but release a small smile when Lydia threw herself at him and the two embraced. Derek looked on, shocked when Jackson opened his eyes, almost triumphant. Grayson rested her forehead against Isaac's chest and laughed, trailing her hands down his sides and stopping at his hips. "Take me home." She whispered. He nodded and, after getting the approval of his alpha, he gently took her hand and walked her out of the warehouse.

Grayson ran her hand across Isaac's chest before curling it beneath her chin. Isaac tightened his arm around her and brought his right hand up to the hand beneath her chin, stroking his thumb across her knuckles.

"What happens now?" She whispered. Isaac took a deep breath in the dark room and shook his head. "Now? We enjoy our summer." She smiled and nuzzled his chest before kissing the space where his heart was. "Just enjoy our summer?" He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to think about the other stuff right now." She nodded and hiked her leg around his waist. "I love you, Isaac Lahey." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, Grayson Becker."


	12. Epilogue

**I'll Be**

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your... I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life...greatest fan of your life.

**Blood**

Older brother, restless soul, lie down lie for a while with your ear against the earth and you'll hear your sister sleep talking say "your hair is long but not long enough to reach home to me but your beard someday might be"

And she'll wake up in a cold sweat on the floor next to a family portrait drawn when you were four and beside a jar of two cent coins that are no good no more she'll lay it aside

Older father, weary soul, you'll drive back to the home you made on the mountainside with that ugly, terrible thing those papers for divorce and a lonely ring a lonely ring sit on your porch and pluck your strings

And you'll find somebody you can blame and you'll follow the creek that runs out into the sea and you'll find the peace of the Lord. Grandfather, gentle soul, you'll fly over your life once more before you die since our grandma passed away you've waited for forever and a day just to die and someday soon you will die

It was the only woman you ever loved that got burnt by the sun too often when she was young and the cancer spread and it ran into her body and her blood and there's nothing you can do about it now.

**Girls Like You**

Run, whirlwind run Further and further away Into the sun In, 20 minutes Everyone will remember you when you're gone And your heart, is a stone Buried underneath your pretty clothes Don't you know people write songs about girls like you?

What will you do when something stops you? What will you say to the world? What will you be when it all comes crashing Down on you little girl? What would you do if you lost your beauty? How would you deal with the light? How would you feel if nobody chased you? What if it happened tonight?

How would you cope if the world decided to Make you suffer for all that you were? How could you dance if no-one was watching And you couldn't even care if they were? What would you do if you couldn't even feel? Not even pitiful pain How would you deal if the indecisions Eating away at the days?

Don't you know people write songs about girls like you? About girls like you About girl like you Don't you know people write songs about girls like you? About girls like you About girl like you

Everything you say is higher All the things that make you lighter Everything you say is higher See it in the grey you crier

Don't you know people write songs about girls like you? About girls like you About girl like you Everything you say is higher All the things that make you lighter Everything you say is higher See it in the grey you crier

**The Scientist**

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you, tell you I need you Tell you I set you apart Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions Oh let's go back to the start Running in circles, coming up tails Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be this hard Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures Pulling the puzzles apart Questions of science, science and progress Don't speak as loud as my heart And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me Oh and I rush to the start Running in circles, chasing our tails Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be so hard I'm going back to the start

Ooh

**Over Again**

Said I'd never leave her cause her hands fit like my t-shirt, Tongue-tied over three words, cursed. Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt, Body's intertwined with her lips

Now she's feeling so low since she went solo Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo And it's no joke to me So can we do it all over again?

If you're pretending from the start like this, With a tight grip, then my kiss Can mend your broken heart I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts That might fit like this And I will give you all my heart So we can start it all over again

Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes? And I know just what she'll say if I can make all this pain go Can we stop this for a minute? You know, I can tell that your heart isn't in it or with it

Tell me with your mind, body and spirit I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British Whether we're together or apart We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start

If you're pretending from the start like this, With a tight grip, then my kiss Can mend your broken heart I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts That might fit like this And I will give you all my heart So we can start it all over again

You'll never know how to make it on your own And you'll never show weakness for letting go I guess you're still hurt if this seed's sown But do you really want to be alone?

If you're pretending from the start like this, With a tight grip, then my kiss Can mend your broken heart I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts That might fit like this And I will give you all my heart So we can start it all over again

If you're pretending from the start like this, With a tight grip, then my kiss Can mend your broken heart I might miss everything you said to me

And I can lend you broken parts That might fit like this And I will give you all my heart So we can start it all over again

**The Other Side of Mt. Heart Attack**

Ah...

I won't run far. I won't run far. I won't run far. I can always be found. I can always be found.

Ah...

If you need me, If you need me, If you need me, I can always be found. I can always be found.

Ah...

If you want me to stay, If you want me to stay, If you want me to stay, I will stay by your side. I will stay by your side. I will stay by your side.

I won't run far. I won't run far. I won't run far. I can always be found. I will stay by your side, And I want you to find me, so I'll stay by your side.

Ah...

If you need me, If you need me, If you need me, I can always be found. I can always be found. I can always be found.

Ah...

I won't run far. I won't run far. I won't run far. I can always be found. I can always be found. I can always be found.

**Try**

Ever wonder about what he's doing How it all turned to lies Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try Gotta get up and try, and try, and try You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving More than just a couple times Why do we fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try Gotta get up and try, and try, and try You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined And does it make you wanna cry? When you're out there doing what you're doing Are you just getting by? Tell me are you just getting by, by, by

Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try Gotta get up and try, and try, and try You gotta get up and try, and try, and try Gotta get up and try, and try, and try Gotta get up and try, and try, and try You gotta get up and try, and try, and try Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

**Learn You Inside Out**

See my feet on the ground But it feels like the worlds gravity drowned When I'm with you I'm high

Instead of hiding my face My minds in your eyes Can your love embrace Me as I am

In the silence you stare at the world Your eyes are screaming to be heard I want to learn you inside out

Time isn't on our side All we have now For the rest of our lives Let's stay up all night

In the silence you stare at the world Your eyes are screaming to be heard I want to learn you inside out

All that changes is time Can't keep you inside of me You're out of my mind I wear you on my sleeve In the silence you stare at the world your eyes are screaming to be heard I want to learn you inside out

I see all that you want to be Look into your soul Looking right back at me I want to learn you inside out

**Everything**

Find me here, And speak to me. I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light, That's leading me, To the place, Where I find peace again.

You are the strength, That keeps me walking. You are the hope, That keeps me trusting. You are the light, To my soul. You are my purpose, You're everything.

How can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this?

You calm the storms, And you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, You won't let me fall. You steal my heart, And you take my breath away. Would you take me in, Take me deeper now.

And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything, everything.

You're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything, everything.

You're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything, everything.

You're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything, everything.

And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you? Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better, any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you, And not be moved by you Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this?

Would you tell me, How could it be, Any better than this...

**With or Without You**

See the stone set in your eyes See the thorn twist in your side I wait for you Sleight of hand and twist of fate On a bed of nails she makes me wait And I wait without you

With or without you With or without you

Through the storm, we reach the shore You give it all but I want more And I'm waiting for you

With or without you With or without you I can't live with or without you

And you give yourself away And you give yourself away And you give, and you give And you give yourself away

My hands are tied, my body bruised She's got me with nothing to win And nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away And you give yourself away And you give, and you give And you give yourself away

With or without you With or without you I can't live With or without you

With or without you With or without you I can't live With or without you With or without you

**Angel with a Shotgun**

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun, are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer. ..and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooh, ooh whoa whoa ooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun.. fighting till' the wars won.. I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun)..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.


End file.
